Matched
by NovelHeartbeat
Summary: Alec is lonely, at least that's what his siblings are saying. He on the other hand thinks everything is just fine in his life. When the subject of online dating is brought to his attention though, things change. Was this the chance he's been looking for? Or will it just cause more problems than it solves? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Alone?

**Hello lovelies! Yes I'm back with a new story…only after like 8 months of waiting. Sorry this has taken me so long, much writers block came with this one. But the good news is that it's finally here :) I'm going to be uploading two chapters tonight, a gift to you from having to wait so long. After this I'm going to be uploading every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This story has 14 chapters in total, so I hope you enjoy it :) So get on with the reading!**

* * *

 _I was in a library, it was quiet and dark. There was a mustiness in the air, the scent that came with old books, and it put me at ease. I felt a presence in the room with me, and I turned around knowing it would be him behind me. Then suddenly I was laying flat on one of the tables and his mouth was on mine, while his hands were quickly unzipping my fly. He fluidly moved down so he was kneeling in front of me, and took my cock into his mouth. I groan and try to move, but it felt as if my body was being tied down by invisible rope. I could feel myself growing big and hard inside his mouth. His tongue was long and soft and it seemed to wrap itself around me. Just as I was about to come, he suddenly moved away and began to undress me. He took off my jacket, my tie, my pants, my shirt, my underwear. I saw a flash of wickedness in his eyes as he went to move back to where I so desperately needed him to be…_

Something was tickling me, my dream fuddled mind couldn't place what it was. I was pulled awake with a jolt and sat up with my heart racing and my dick throbbing. I turned to where the source lay, tongue hanging out and eyes wide. I groaned, falling back onto my pillow.

"Ugh, Chase. If you weren't cute I'd hate you right now," I mumbled to my dog, even though he had no idea what I was saying. I looked over at my clock, and seeing that my alarm was about to go off anyway, decided I might as well get up. This excited Chase to no end and he leaped off the bed, barking as he ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes as I followed, knowing that he wanted breakfast. After I filled his bowl I started the coffee pot, if I was supposed to function at all today it was the one thing I needed. Though being able to have finished that dream would have helped too, but I'd take what I could get.

I had just poured a mug when a knock came at the door. I smiled as Chase lifted his head from his bowl of kibble and almost tripped over his paws as he ran towards the sound. I grabbed his leash before opening the door.

"Hey Kelsey," I said as I tried to get Chase to sit still long enough so I could attach the leash to his collar.

"Morning Alec, and good morning to you cutie," she said, handing Chase a treat from her purse.

"Have a good walk this morning buddy," I said leaning down to kiss his head.

"You have a good day at work," Kelsey said grabbing Chases leash. "I'll make sure he has more food and water when we get back."

"Thanks, you're the best," I said waving as they headed towards the elevator. Grabbing my mug of coffee from the table, I closed the door and headed back into the kitchen for some food of my own.

As the eggs were cooking I grabbed my phone to look through my messages, groaning when I saw two from Charlotte. If she was having second thoughts, again, about going on that talk show I was going to strangle her. Obviously not literally, but if she wasn't one of my best authors I would have to take up drinking just to be able to handle her.

I sat the phone down and dumped my eggs onto the awaiting plate, I would call her on my way to work. Carrying my plate and a new mug of coffee I made my way out onto the balcony. I'm probably one of the only people who thinks that the busiest city in the world is peaceful, but seeing how small everything is from up here, it's hard not to see the beauty of it all.

After I ate and cleaned up the kitchen I had a quick shower, finishing what my dream had started. Once I was dressed I grabbed the manuscript I finished reading the night before and slid it back into my satchel. Then with my keys, wallet, and phone I was ready to head out. It was when I got out onto the sidewalk I remembered who I had to call back. Sighing I headed down the street, finding her contact number and reluctantly pressing dial.

"Alec, finally. I called you two times this morning," was the greeting I got.

"Hi Charlotte, and I know, I'm sorry it has taken me this long to get back to you. It's been a very busy morning," I lied, melting into the crowd of people as we all crossed the street.

"Sorry, I know you're busy. And I guess it hasn't really been that long, but you know how I get when I'm nervous."

"Yes I do know, which means I also know that you don't mean what you said in your messages," I told her, sidestepping out of the way of an incoming stroller.

"But I do mean it, I can't go on that show. I couldn't stand millions of people watching me, what if I make a fool of myself?" She asked, her breathing coming a little faster.

"Charlotte I know this isn't you. This is just your fear talking, you get like this before every talk show opportunity. What happened all those other times you went on them?"

"I was fine, and I had fun I guess," she mumbled.

"Exactly, I do know you want to do this. You know as well as I do that it is one of the best ways to get your new book out to more people. I know public speaking isn't what you love doing, but I promise it's all going to work out, and you'll end up having fun just like the other times. Liz has one of the best talk shows, and I promise I'll be there helping with anything you need," I explained to her. I could tell from her silence that she was thinking everything over, she sighed, and I knew she would do it.

"I guess you're right, you always know what to say. You'll call me when you finalize everything?" She asked.

"Of course I will, I'm almost at the office now. I'll look everything over and call you with all the details, you'll have fun I swear." Once we hung up I breathed a sigh of relief, one more crisis averted. I hurried across the street and made my way towards the Angel City Press building.

Once I was in the safety of the elevator I looked through my agenda to see what I needed to do that day. Everything was rather simple after dealing with Charlotte. The elevator _pinged_ and I got out at my floor, giving everyone a wave and answering any questions that came my way as I moved towards my office. Once there I gratefully sank into my chair and fired up my computer.

"Good morning Alec," Julia, my assistant, said as she entered the room. "I brought you some coffee."

"You always do know what I need when I get here," I said gratefully accepting the Starbucks to-go cup.

"Anyone who has ever spent any considerable time with you knows you need coffee twenty-four-seven," Julia said sitting down across from me. "So Charlotte called at eight o'clock this morning."

"Ugh really, she called here too?" I asked leaning back in my chair. "She left two messages on my cellphone, I already called her back on my way in."

"Oh that's good then, so I take it she calmed down?"

"Yep, she's doing the show, like she always does," I told her taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why did she have to pick _this_ publishing firm out of all the ones in New York," Julia said taking a sip from of her own coffee.

"I think the same thing everyday," I said leaning back in my chair. "If only her writing wasn't amazing, and hasn't been a huge thing for us."

"Ugh I know, it seems to always be the annoying ones that end up being able to write," Julia said moving the stack of papers on her lap.

"I take it you have some more manuscripts for me to look over?"

"You guessed right," Julia said dumping them on my desk. I noticed though that she kept one in her hands.

"Keeping that one for yourself?" I asked smiling, I was curious though what it was.

"Oh, no. I wanted to talk about this one with you, and make sure you read it first," she told me moving her chair closer to my desk.

"What's it about?" I asked, I could see a sparkle in her eye and knew she was really excited about it.

"It's an erotica," Julia deadpanned, blushing a little as she did. I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Umm, we don't really publish those kinds of novels," I said, trying not to blush as I glanced down at the papers she clutched.

"I know it's completely different from your usual books, but that's why I think it would be a good idea. I mean you could just look at it right?" She asked handing me the manuscript. "It's insanely good, and the way it's written…the imagery and descriptions…to put it bluntly it's crazy hot." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay I guess it won't hurt to glance at it," I said picking it up. "But I make no promises." Julia nodded.

"Thanks boss, I'll let you get back to work. Talk later," she said heading for the door. I sighed and leaned further back in my chair. I looked down at the stack of paper, _Need_ was typed across the front. I really didn't think this was what _I_ needed, and there was no way I was reading it here. I stuffed it in my bag before logging onto my email. I would read it when I got home later that night.

* * *

"So honey how's work going?" Mom asked passing me a bun. Thursday was family dinner. My mom thought of it years ago when Jace, Izzy and I went off to college, and for some reason it stuck. Probably had something to do with the fact none of us left New York, and it seemed mean if we just stopped coming. I for one could do without it, I see my siblings enough as it is.

"Oh it's pretty good, Charlotte has agreed to go on Liz's show which is one less thing I have to worry about. I've gotten a lot of promising new novels coming my way which is keeping me busy," I informed her before taking a bite of lamb.

"How's that new movie you're working on Jace?" I rolled my eyes, my mom may act like she's interested in what I do, but nothing can beat Jace working with actual celebrities.

"Amazing, just a few more scenes to shoot and then it'll be done," he told her reaching for his wine glass. "It does suck though, I'm going to miss working with everyone."

"Everyone, or just Jennifer?" I asked smirking. Jace just scowled over his glass. I highly doubted there was someone Jace _hadn't_ slept with on one of his sets.

"Anyway," Mom began, trying to change the subject. She was distracted by the front door opening and banging shut, and Izzy's whispered _shit_ as she made her way into the dinning room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The shoot ran over, and then the taxi driver was being a complete moron and didn't know how to get here. We got lost three times, like isn't there a rule that all drivers should know where places are?" She ranted before sitting down across from me. Hodge then came in carrying a plate of food which he placed in front of Izzy.

"Thank you I'm famished," she said picking up her fork.

"Some wine?" Hodge asked.

"God yes, after the day I've had," she sighed holding out her glass, she told him to stop once it was filled to the top. I caught Hodge smirk before he went back into the kitchen.

"What happened sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Oh, just everything that could have went wrong did. Someone wrote down my measurements wrong the day before so everything that arrived today was too big, so we had to fix that which pushed everything back," Izzy paused to take a sip, or should I say gulp, of wine. "Then our cameraman ran out of film. Yes I know digital makes more sense, but this shoot is all about using film. So it makes no sense that he shouldn't have brought extra. I'm just not looking forward to work tomorrow."

"This is why I love my job, there's very little human interaction," I said, spearing a piece of asparagus.

"How about we halt the talk of work, and move onto something else," mom said passing Izzy a bun.

"That sounds like a good idea, Izzy looks about ready to pummel someone," I pointed out.

"So Alec, seeing anyone recently," Izzy said, fluttering her eyelashes. _I'm so going to kill her._

"That is so uncalled for," I said, pouring myself another glass of wine. "And no I'm not, been too busy."

"That has got to be the lamest excuse ever," Jace said. "You've been in this dry spell for months, how are you not dying?"

"Well unlike you, I can survive not screwing everyone who looks my way," I retorted, taking a gulp of my wine.

"Oh I do love it when the family gets together," mom mumbled, pushing her plate away and grabbing the wine.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my place, and was greeted by Chase bounding towards me.

"Hello boy, did you have a good day with Kelsey?" I asked scratching his head, he barked so I took that as a yes. Sighing I kicked off my shoes, grabbing my bag off the table I made my way into the bedroom. As I changed I watched Chase jump up onto my bed, run in an excited circle, then flop down. I grabbed one of the manuscripts I've been working with, setting the one Julia gave to me aside. I would get to that eventually. Once I was settled in bed I flipped to where I had left off.

I sighed and put the book down, the place was so quite. All I could hear was Chase breathing. Even though Jace wasn't completely right, I wasn't dying from this dry spell, but I guess it would be nice to have someone look my way. Or even for _me_ to look someone's way, there has been a decrease in attractive guys in my immediate radius. I wasn't lonely though, I like my life and I like being able to do what I want. This dry spell wouldn't last forever. With that in mind I grabbed the pages again and started reading.


	2. Blind Date

"So how was everyone's Friday night?" Simon asked Saturday afternoon as we made our way into the change room. Jace, Simon and I had just finished playing a round of basketball, and not to brag or anything, but I totally wiped the floor with them.

"Oh it was pretty amazing," Jace said winking.

"You always creep me out when you do that," I said shuddering as I quickly opened my locker.

"The ladies seem to love it," Jace informed me, winking again just to annoy me.

"Enlighten us on your latest conquest since it seems you're just dying to," Simon said sitting on one of the benches.

"Well, she wasn't really one of the conquests-"

"A girl not succumbing to Jace's advances, I must meet her," I laughed tugging off my shirt.

"Oh shut up," Jace said rolling his eyes. "I didn't say she wasn't interested, she's just playing hard to get."

"He can't admit when he's been defeated," Simon stage whispered.

"She did end up giving me her number at the end of the night, so not all is lost."

"What's her name?" I asked, throwing on a new shirt and banging my locker closed.

"Clary-"

"Well at least he remembers her name, maybe it's really love," Simon joked.

"Oh whatever, how was your night Simon?" Jace asked grabbing his clothes.

"What, oh, it was…um, good," he said blushing.

"You're so hiding something, what happened?" I asked sitting down.

"I really don't think you want to know," he answered.

"And why would that be?" Jace asked.

"Well I mean, it does involve your sister," Simon said smirking a bit.

"Ugh gross, forget we asked anything," Jace insisted shuddering.

"I still don't get how you two even got together," I said, pretending to puzzle over the situation.

"Oh shut up," Simon said pushing me. "How was your night huh?"

"What, oh. I got some work done, finished a new manuscript," I told them, picking up the basketball to have something to fiddle with.

"Oh so sad, when was the last time you got laid anyway?"

"Oh you know…" I mumbled trying to brush it off.

"You need to get out there more," Jace insisted.

"You know, there's this guy at work that I think you might hit it off with," Simon suggested.

"Ugh, I don't know. I don't know him, I don't like blind dates."

"Come on, what can it hurt. He's hot, I mean I'm pretty sure he is, that's what all the girls keep saying anyway," Simon said, grabbing his phone to show me a picture. I had to admit, he wasn't bad looking.

"What's his name?"

"Nick, so what do you say?"

"Fine, what's the harm," I agreed sighing.

"Good, he'll pick you up at eight tonight."

"Wait what?!"

"I may have said yesterday that you'd go out with him tonight," Simon said. He winced as the ball I threw hit him in the shoulder. I really did hate blind dates.

* * *

I sighed for probably the hundredth time as I looked in the mirror, I could see Chase staring at me.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, he gave a little bark. "You're right, I should go with the red one." I smiled as he cocked his head to the side, as if saying _You're really changing again?_

"Don't judge, I'm nervous," I said unbuttoning my shirt and grabbing the red dress shirt from its hanger. Once it was on I looked in the mirror again, since I had no idea where Nick was taking me getting dressed proved hard. I had settled for dark-washed jeans and the new red shirt, leaving it a little unbuttoned at the top. I figured it was as best as I was going to get so I grabbed my wallet and left the bedroom, if I didn't I would end up changing at least two more times.

I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the half filled wine glass that rested on the counter, a little something to calm my nerves. I hadn't realized how long its really been since I've had a date.

"I'm pretty pathetic aren't I?" Chase looked up from his bowl of food for a second, and then went back to eating. "Yeah I thought so." I gulped down the rest of my wine and started fiddling with my phone. I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a knock at my door. This of course sent Chase barking and racing towards it.

"That's not for you," I said laughing as I quickly made my way towards it. Chase of course was harmless, but I didn't want him scaring Nick away just quite yet.

"Hey," I said once I got the door open.

"Hi," Nick said stepping inside. "Your dog it adorable," he said kneeling down to pet him.

"Thanks, his name's Chase."

"A beagle right?" I nodded. "How long have you had him."

"He just turned five a few weeks ago." Nick gave him a final pat and stood up, and I finally got a good look at him. He was extremely attractive, that picture Simon showed me didn't do him justice.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah of course," I said grabbing my keys. "You be a good boy while I'm gone Chase." He gave a little bark, and then bounded off to do whatever it was he did when I'm not there.

"So Simon told me you like sushi," Nick said once we were in the elevator.

"Yeah I do, one of my favourite foods."

"That's good 'cause I was thinking we'd go to Sushi Seki, it's got the best selection around here I feel," Nick said.

"It does, I love that place," I said as we made our way out of my building.

"We can go somewhere different if you go there too often."

"No it's perfect actually, a familiar place would be less nerve racking," I confessed, hailing a taxi for us.

"You're nervous?" Nick asked smiling a little.

"Lets just say it's been some time since I've had a date," I said holding open the door for him. We told the address to the driver and leaned back in our seats.

"Yeah Simon told me that, he made you seem a little desperate actually," Nick said laughing.

"Remind me to kill him later," I said groaning.

"Don't worry, I didn't believe him."

"Good." We sat in silence for the ten minute drive, it wasn't awkward or anything which was surprising. And when we got to the restaurant Nick held the door open, and even held out my chair for me. To say it was unexpected would be an understatement. After we ordered almost everything on the menu, we just couldn't decide, Nick leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked moving to wipe whatever it was away.

"No, how could you, we haven't eaten yet," he said laughing.

"Oh, right," I mumbled, quickly taking a sip of my drink.

"I was just thinking that you're a lot more attractive then the pictures Simon showed me." I almost choked on my cocktail.

"I was thinking the same thing back at my place." I confessed, watching as Nick grinned.

"Well now that we have attraction settled, tell me about yourself."

"I don't really think there's a lot to tell. I'm an editor at Angel City Press, which I'm sure Simon already told you. I feel like all I do is work to be honest, I'm constantly reading manuscripts, and trying to get my authors on talk shows to promote their books," I told him. "Quite boring really."

"I don't think it is, I can tell you really love your job," Nick said grinning. "What books are you working on now?"

"Well I just finished reading this thriller novel, _Creep_ it was called. It was quite chilling so I'm definitely going to pursue that further. One of our top authors is going on a talk show to promote her new crime novel _Find her_ , which of course is going to be another best seller," I filled him in.

"Do you specifically only publish psychological thrillers?"

"For the most part yeah, it's my favourite genre so I wanted a place where I could solely focus on the books I know the most about," I said taking a sip of my drink. "But actually, my assistant recently gave me a manuscript to look over, I haven't got a chance to yet. It's an erotica which she was really into, she said it was amazing so I might give that a glance soon."

"Erotica is a pretty popular area," Nick commented.

"Yeah I do know that, which is why I know I should give it a look."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No, all I know is it's called _Need_ , but I mean, Julia was blushing as she was talking about it so I'm sure it's quite steamy," I said just as our food arrived.

"I don't even know where to start," I said looking at all the options, but then decided on one of the many shrimp dishes. I couldn't help moaning at how good it was, I really did love anything that had to do with seafood.

"What?" I asked, noticing Nick staring at me.

"Nothing, just you eating could be an erotica all on it's own," he said before starting on his food. I blushed, and tried eating more quietly.

"So all you've told me had to do with your job, what about when you're not working?"

"I don't even know if I'm never not working. I hang out a lot with my siblings, I have a brother and sister both a year younger than me. Jace is a big time director, and Izzy's a model. I guess when I think about it, I have a very small world around me. Sorry I must be terribly boring."

"Not at all, you just need to get out more. Open up to what the world has to offer," Nick said, moving across the table to grab a piece of my shrimp, grinning when I scowled at him.

"What about yourself, what's your life like?"

"Oh it's quite fascinating," he said jokingly. "I guess I'm kind of in the same boat as you, work takes up a lot of my time. The music business is constantly moving, and when you work in the recording industry I have to constantly be on top of it, getting the newest voice."

"Yeah Simon talks a lot about it, it seems crazy," I said. "But also fun." Being friends with someone in the music business has it's perks, I've been to quite a lot of parties that I had no reason being to.

"Oh yeah definitely fun," As Nick continued talking about his job, then moving on to his weekends I couldn't help but think that there wouldn't be a second date. He was a a nice guy, and insanely attractive, but there wasn't a spark. I wasn't feeling a connection any further than a physical one, and even though that was great I really did want something a little more than that.

0000

As dinner was winding down I knew Nick was feeling the same.

"That was really good, though I don't think I'll be eating anytime soon," I commented as we made our way out into the night. I could feel the four glasses of that blue cocktail I had moving around in my head, making everything seem brighter. By the look of Nick I knew he was feeling the same way. We were standing on the sidewalk, both not knowing what to do next.

"Same, we ate way too much," Nick said laughing. "And maybe drank a bit too much as well."

"Maybe, but I mean what's the harm in a few drinks," I said stepping a little closer to him. "And, well, if you don't have to go yet you could always come back to mine for a few more?"

"I would like that very much," he said, catching a cab as it drove down the street. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backseat. I barely had time to tell the driver my address before Nick was pushing me back into the seat and connecting his mouth to mine. A thrill ran through me, and I knew that there would be no drinks consumed once we got to my place.

* * *

"So how was last night?" Simon asked as we sat down with our mugs of coffee. He had insisted we meet for lunch, but I knew the only reason was so he could see how my date went.

"It was fine. Sushi, drinks, the usual date night vibe," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Do you think you'll go out again?"

"No, there just wasn't that kind of connection. Sorry to bash your matchmaking."

"It's fine, at least you ended up getting laid," Simon said so nonchalantly, causing me to choke on the bite of panini I had just taken.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"You're way less tense."

"Ugh, whatever," I said biting into my sandwich again.

"I am sorry you guys didn't hit it off though, I know how much you want something more than just a random hookup."

"What the hell has happened to Simon, you're starting to sound like Maia."

"Well, Izzy may have been talking a bit about how lonely she thinks you are," Simon said trying not to look at me.

"Oh super, why don't I just get _forever alone_ stamped on my forehead," I said groaning.

"I have been thinking of something," Simon started.

"Great, what?"

"Have you ever considered maybe online dating?"

* * *

 **I wonder what will happen next? I hope you all enjoyed this, so please leave a review :) It's great being back here, I've missed the feeling of uploading a story. I'll be back on Monday with a new chapter, so I hope you all have a great weekend! See you soon.**


	3. Online What?

**I am SO sorry that I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I completely forgot. Even though I was telling myself all day that I had to upload this when I got home, and then before I knew it it was after midnight. Clearly I'm not yet back in the grove of uploading, I'll have to set an alarm or something. Anyway since I didn't post yesterday I'll be uploading 2 chapters right now, and I'll still upload another one tomorrow (I'll totally remember this time!) On to the reading!**

* * *

 _To: aleclightwood_

 _From: simonlewis_

 _Subject: Time to get some!_

 _Hey, so I found a few dating sites you should check out…_

 _Lavalife (Make Dating Fun Again) This is their motto, could be interesting?_

 _eHarmony_

 _GayCupid …. okay so this was Jace's idea as a joke, please don't kill us!_

I quickly shut my laptop in an attempt to block it all out. I hadn't even agreed to this whole thing and now they were sending me site options, it was way too much. I also knew that I was probably overreacting to the whole thing and I should calm down.

I pushed the laptop further away from me and stretched, groaning as I leaned back. I've been sitting in this bed for the better part of the morning reading and my back was starting to hurt a bit. _Getting old_ I thought, and then cast another look at my computer as a little slice of fear swept through me.

"Oh get a grip," I said out loud. "I'm only 27, I need to stop thinking I'm going to die alone." Chase lifted his head up from where he was laying at the foot of my bed, he looked at me as if to tell me I was being crazy. Which I guess I was to be honest. I glanced over at my clock and sighed before getting off my bed. I only had two hours before I needed to meet Maia and Izzy for lunch, and I wasn't even dressed yet.

"Well I guess I better get changed, who knows maybe I'll meet the love of my life while out to lunch," I said to Chase as I opened my closet. Going out would be good for me, I spend way to much time talking to my dog.

* * *

"So, what's wrong?" Maia asked once the waiter had filled our wine glasses.

"I don't know what you're talking about, nothing's wrong," I said, taking a sip of wine before looking around the restaurant. Anywhere but at her.

"It's written all over your face," Izzy insisted. "Plus, Simon already filled me in on the date you had last weekend. Clearly it has to do with that."

"Why does it have to have anything to do with that, and nothing is wrong," I said scowling.

"Oh there so is, spill," Maia pestered, leaning over to take my glass of wine. "You're not getting this back until you tell us."

"Ugh, fine," I gave in, reaching over to take my drink back. "Simon wants me to try online dating, and cue your laughter." I could see them both trying not to laugh, but then fail horribly at it.

"Oh we're not laughing at you."

"Yeah, just laughing at the whole you plus online dating. I really couldn't see you actually trying that hard at finding someone."

"Well thanks, it's good to see that you both think I'm a failure when it comes to dating," I humphed, draining the rest of my glass.

"Hon, no, that's not what we meant," Maia said once she caught her breath. "It's just I didn't peg you for the online type, but I guess you are pretty busy so it kinda makes sense once you think about it."

"What did you tell Simon, are you going to do it?"

"Well he brought it up last weekend and I hadn't heard from him since so I figured he dropped it. Then this morning I got an email from him listing different sites, I can't believe he actually looked them up."

"He's looking out for you, he knew you were bummed about that date he set you up on," Izzy told me.

"What would the harm really be in taking a look at them, let me see the sites he sent you," Maia said motioning for me to hand her my phone. Sighing I brought up the email and passed the phone to her. I waved the waiter over for a new glass of wine as they both huddled around my phone.

"The GayCupid one looks interesting," Izzy said smirking.

"Oh shut up," I said grabbing my phone back.

"But in all seriousness, I think you're best bet would be eHarmony. It is pretty popular, and out of all of them I think it's the one where you'll find the best pool to choose from," Maia said.

"How do you know so much about dating sites?" I asked.

"There was a dating article in one of the magazines I read, it listed the best sites to find love and eHarmony was number one."

"Ugh, 'find love', that makes me sound so sad," I said sighing. "Aren't dating sites only for desperate people?"

"Well, aren't you kind of desperate," Izzy pointed out. I just scowled at her, thankful that our food decided to show up at that moment. There was no other talk about the dating sites while we ate lunch, but I knew they were both biding their time.

0000

I turned out to be right, as they brought it up again later that afternoon while we were at the mall.

"Aren't you a little curious about who you might meet?" Maia asked as she handed me a red V-neck to try on.

"Ugh, you guys just love to torture me," I sighed, moving to look at the rows of dress shirts.

"Come on, you know we only have your best interests at heart," Izzy said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, and I mean I guess it would be a little interesting," I confessed. "But I just don't really know if I want to start something right now."

"But you'll at least think about it?" Maia asked. I looked over at the two of them and couldn't help but smile at their hopeful faces.

"Fine, if it makes you happy. Yes, I'll think it over."

* * *

I did think it over, a little bit. There was a lot of reading I had to get done so that was more so at the front of my mind than anything else. I had finally got around to looking at the novel Julia gave me, and I did have to admit it was really hot. So hot that I ended up having to take a break from it and go distract myself by making some dinner.

As the vegetables were sautéing I pulled out some leftover chicken from the fridge to add to the stir fry, smiling a little when Chase perked his head up.

"No you can't have any of this, but I suppose you can have a milk bone," I said grabbing the box from the top of the fridge. Once Chase was settled I went back to cooking, pouring myself a glass of wine as I waited for everything to cook.

This was when the subject of online dating came back into my mind. My thoughts drifted back to the manuscript I had been reading, and even though it was mostly an erotica there were elements of romance and love between the two characters. And I must say it had me wishing for something. I groaned and grabbed a plate, dumping my food onto it I took my glass, and the bottle of wine with me into the living room.

As I ate and drank I watched episodes of _Friends_ in an attempt to comfort me, and put these thoughts out of my mind. What really ended up happening was after my third glass of wine I grabbed my phone and sent a group text to Maia and Izzy:

 _I'm only sending this 'cause I've had like 3 glasses of wine. I'm giving in, come over tomorrow night to help me sign up for some dating… :p_

* * *

 **Now onto the next chapter!**


	4. Questionnaire

"Are you ready too find some love," Izzy hooted the moment I opened the door, and instantly wished I hadn't.

"Sure," I deadpanned.

"Oh come on, you were ready to do this last night," Maia pointed out kicking off her shoes.

"That's because I had wine in me."

"Well then it's a good thing we brought these," Maia said pulling two bottles of wine out of her bag.

"We thought if you're going to do this, then you might as well be drunk," Izzy said. "Plus it will make it more fun." I grabbed the bottles as we made our way into the living room where I had my laptop ready. After grabbing some glasses from the kitchen I sat down heavily.

"Come on, get on the site," Maia said as she opened one of the bottles. "You _are_ using eHarmony right?"

"Yeah I decided to take your word on it, so you better be right," I said, graciously accepting the glass of wine she handed me. I may have downed half of it before the website loaded.

"Little nervous are you?" Izzy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe just a bit."

"Hey, see look at those people in the corner. They look happy," Maia pointed out, nudging me with her elbow.

"Yes that will be me, walking along the beach smiling with glee."

"Well not with that attitude, now hurry up and fill out the little card thing." Izzy said grabbing her glass and leaning back on the couch. I sighed and looked at the screen.

'"Hi, my first name is Alec, and I am a male seeking a male,"' I read out, filling in the blanks where needed.

"Of course it automatically fills in woman, ugh they need to get with the times," Maia huffed taking a sip from her own glass. I rolled my eyes and filled in my postal code and selected my country. After pressing the button another card came up.

'"My email address is aleclightwood, I would like my password to be WhyAmIDoingThis'" I joked, causing Maia and Izzy to slap both my arms. I reluctantly changed it to something else.

'" I heard about eHarmony from my annoying friends."'

"Hey, we're anything but annoying. We don't have to help you with this," Maia said sticking her tongue out. I once again changed my answer and picked one from the list.

"Woo, now click the button so we can find your matches," Izzy insisted, bouncing a little.

"I think there's going to be a lot more to fill out before we get to any matches," I told her as a clicked it. A little blurb popped up as I did. '"Would you like to go to Compatible Partners,"' I read out as I scanned the rest of what it said.

"Hey that's cool, they have a section specifically for gay and lesbian singles looking for partners," Maia said smiling. I nodded, agreeing it was pretty cool of the site to do that, but I still ended up draining my glass before clicking the arrow.

"'Hi, Alec. Nice to meet you,"' I read. "Yeah that's not creepy at all."

"Oh come on click the arrow, lets get to know you!" Izzy said nudging me. I sighed and clicked it, handing my glass to Maia so she could refill it.

"Doesn't it already know my gender?" I asked, clicking the correct circle. Then I filled in when I was born, and where I live.

"'What's your relationship status? Never married, divorced, separated, widowed,"" Izzy read out trying not to laugh.

"Where is the simple single category?" I asked.

"Now Alec, be honest with this question. How many children is it you have again?" Maia asked handing me my new glass of wine. I groaned and clicked the continue arrow.

"I really don't know if I can have fun with this," I said referencing the screen that came up. "This is just going to be weird, I'm regretting it already."

"Oh come on, click the arrow so we can get to some more questions."

"'How well does this word generally describe you?"' I read, looking at the word _warm_.

"I would say the one just above somewhat," Izzy said. "You can get quite bitchy sometimes." I sighed and clicked it, it would have been what I said anyway.

"'Clever,"' Maia reads.

"I like to think I'm pretty clever," I said pressing the button below very well. "I need to give myself some room to grow.

"'Dominant,"" I read feeling myself blush. "Like in bed?"

"No, I think it means in life, gosh get your mind out of the gutter," Maia said laughing.

"I've heard you on the phone to some of your authors, you do tell them what to do a lot," Izzy told me.

"So I'll put somewhat," I said pressing the button. The questions continued like this for the next ten minutes.

000

"How am I _very well_ when it comes to predictable!"

"Well I mean, you're very organized when it comes to your life. You don't really go off track…" Izzy said trailing off.

"Ugh," I said even though I clicked it.

000

"Now this is about the bedroom," Izzy said winking when the word _sensual_ popped up. I blushed and clicked one above somewhat.

"Oh these answer better be being put to good use," I said once it changed to a new screen. "Bloody hell more word questions?!" I exclaimed after pressing the arrow. I drained half my glass before starting.

"'Patient,"' I read before scowling.

"Clearly you're not _very well_ with this one," Maia input.

"They put this here on purpose!" I yelled before clicking one below somewhat.

000

"'Vivacious,"" I read out. "I feel like that's not a good term for me, more for you two."

"Yeah, I think you're below somewhat," Maia said.

000

"I am so not bossy!" I interjected. Maia and Izzy leaned over me so they could look at each other, and then look back at me. I could see the knowing look in their eyes. I sighed and clicked somewhat as a compromise.

000

"I think you're pretty romantic, or would be once you get a boyfriend," Maia said smiling.

000

"Oh thank god something different," I said once I clicked the arrow and a new question filled the screen.

"'If your best friends had to pick four words to describe you, which four from this list would they pick?"' I read out.

"Ooo fun!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Our turn!" Maia said moving closer, I was just glad I didn't have to do anything. I sipped my wine as they looked through the words.

"Four isn't enough!" Maia complained ten minutes later, they still hadn't settled on four freaking words.

"Oh just pick some!" They both sighed, and took another five minutes before they were finally done.

"Okay, so we picked physically fit, creative, sweet, and dependable," Izzy told me.

"We thought that gave a wide range of options," Maia said. I nodded, just glad we were moving on. Once the screen changed it said I was 35% done.

"Ugh, kill me now."

"Come on, at least it's different questions now," Izzy pointed out.

"'How well does this describe you? _I do things according to a plan_."" I chose very well for that question.

000

"I don't get stressed out easily!"

"Oh you can't even lie with this one, you're stressed out doing this quiz," Izzy said. I sighed and reluctantly clicked the one below _very well._

 _"_ Hey, maybe they'll massage you," Maia suggested.

000

" _I desire sexual activity,_ best question so far!" Izzy said laughing.

"Oh my god, you have to put very well!"

"I cannot believe this is a question," I mumbled.

"You want to get some don't you," Maia said. I quickly clicked very well, blushing the entire time. I took a gulp of my wine and ended up choking a little on it. After a few more questions it said I was 50% done.

"Ooo, next up wearing your heart on your sleeve," Maia read from the screen. "Are you ready for it?"

"I have no idea," I said before clicking the arrow that said _on to my feelings_. This was going to haunt my dreams. After a few easy questions it spit out a big one.

"How often in the past month have you felt, fearful about the future?" Izzy read.

"Damn, getting into the deep stuff now."

000

"How often have you felt unable to cope?" Maia asked.

"This is just depressing now," I said.

000

" _Plotted against_ , what is this a crime novel?" I asked, laughing a bit at how far out these questions have gotten.

"Hey look 55% done, we're getting there," Izzy said once the screen changed.

"Yeah I guess," I sighed before clicking the arrow.

"So Alec, how skilled are you at the following things?" Maia asked.

"Creating romance in a relationship?" Izzy interjected.

"Well I mean, you were pretty cute with your boyfriend throughout college. That amazing birthday surprise you did for him," Maia said getting a dreamy look on her face.

"The fact that you had to go all the way back to college for me to have been in a relationship is so sad," I said, but still clicked the one below _very skilled._

000

"Keeping physically fit," Izzy read smirking.

"I swear this is like the fifth question about my body!"

"Click very skilled," Maia demanded. "Hey, I've seen you shirtless, and some times I gotta say it sucks you're gay."

"I think someone's had a bit too much wine," I pointed out blushing, but still feeling pretty good.

"I just say it like it is, don't take the wine from me."

"Fine, but if you start trying to make out with him you're cut off," Izzy said laughing.

000

"Oh it changed, what's your interest in…watching movies?" I read, glad that for this part they were changing it up as it went along. I clicked very strong.

000

"Reading, well it is my job so I hope I have some interest in it," I said clicking _very strong._

000

"Umm, parties…"

"I'd say a somewhat interest, you've gotten a bit better over the years," Maia pointed out.

000

When I read out _shopping_ Maia and Izzy both started laughing.

"Hey, I've gotten better at shopping!" I insisted, shooting daggers from my eyes.

"Okay, okay that's true. Your wardrobe doesn't suck. Still, you don't really _like_ shopping."

000

 _"_ _Friends,"_ I read before clicking a strong interest in.

"Aww, I have a strong interest in being your friend too," Maia said hugging me, well if you can call it a hug. It was awkward since she was sitting beside me with a wine glass in one hand, and I had a laptop on me.

"Hey look you're 65% done," Izzy said. "And Ooo look it's getting into the important stuff, time to talk about relationships."

"I feel like you guys are liking this way too much," I said clicking on the arrow.

"It's fun getting to know this stuff about you," Maia said.

" _I am looking for a long-term relationship that will ultimately lead to marriage…"_ Izzy slowly read.

"Wow, now that's heavy," I breathed.

"I guess just neither agree nor disagree," Maia suggested.

000

" _A 'serious' relationship needs to be exclusive,"_

 _"_ I think that depends on stuff," I answered.

000

 _"_ _People often let you down if you depend on them,"_ I read out.

"I swear, some of these questions really want to see if you hate people," Izzy commented.

000

" _I sometimes find it difficult to trust people I get romantically involved with."_

"Okay, it's confirmed. This site has some serious trust issues," Maia pointed out.

000

"So how important in a relationship is your partners dependability?" Izzy asked.

"I'm going to say very."

000

"Ooo, how important is their sex appeal?" Maia asked winking.

"Well, if I'm being honest…" I trailed off and clicked very.

000

"Partners physical appearance, now we're getting into the looks category," I said clicking _very_ yet again.

000

"What about your sexual compatibility?" Izzy asked grinning.

"What?"

"Like how compatibly you guys are in bed," Maia explained. "Do you both like the same stuff, are you willing to try new things?"

"Oh," I was blushing, I knew it, and it didn't help that I chose _very_.

"Hey look at that, 75% done," Izzy told me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, pouring another glass of wine.

"I guess this isn't so bad," I said taking a sip.

"You're just saying that 'cause you've had like four glasses of wine," Izzy pointed out.

"So, at least I'm having a bit of fun with this."

"True, so are you ready to build your profile?" Maia asked, motioning for me to hurry up and click the arrow. I sighed and settled deeper into the couch.

"Oh cool, now it's more about what you do in life," Izzy said when the first question had me pick my highest level of education. I clicked Masters before moving on. The next question was what job I had.

"Wait what, they want me to write down my personal income!" I was shocked at this.

"Hey, learn to read the fine print. You're matches won't see it," Maia reassured me.

"Well then what's the point," I said before clicking one of the boxes.

"So what's is closer to, $60,000 or $125,000?" Maia asked.

"We're in his apartment right now, obviously the $125,000 mark," Izzy commented. I filled a few more random things in before it started asking some more word questions.

"Oh joy, so how does _stylish_ describe me?" I asked.

"I'd say a little over somewhat," Izzy told me.

"But-"

"Don't argue, I'm the model I know clothes."

000

"Attractive," Maia read.

"Be nice," I warned, then smiled when they told me to pick very well.

000

"How sexy are you Alec?" Maia asked.

"Now this is a hard one," Izzy joked. I pushed her, frowning. "Hey, you're my brother, I can't think you're sexy."

"How about the one below very well, don't want to seem too full of yourself," Maia suggested.

000

"How happy are you with your physical appearance?" Izzy read. I clicked the one below very happy.

"Just taking Maia's advice, can't seem too narcissistic."

000

"How important is the attractiveness of your match?" Izzy asked.

"I don't want to seem too obsessed with looks," I muttered.

"Yeah, but you know it's important," Maia said.

000

"How often do I drink?" I read out.

"Clearly it's daily," Izzy said pouring more wine.

"I'll pick a few times a week, can't let them know I'm an alcoholic quite yet," I said laughing.

000

"Hey look, what are you passionate about?" Maia read.

"I have to write something?" I asked, sitting up.

"It says to write about something that energizes and excites you," Maia said.

"Ugh, fine. You guys can't watch, I need to think," I said shooing them away.

"Fine, I have to pee anyway," Izzy said getting up, a little unsteadily.

"Me too," Maia said following her towards the bathroom. I sighed and stretched a bit, what was I going to write about? I knew reading would be the easy thing, but that might make me sound a little boring. I sat there thinking for probably a good ten minutes, I could hear the girls laughing in the kitchen as they made food. I sighed and decided to write about travelling. Another fifteen minutes went by before I was done.

"Okay, you can come back in," I called out.

"Good, I can't wait to read what you wrote," Maia said plopping down beside me and handing me the bowl of popcorn. "I can read it right?" I nodded and grabbed a handful.

"'I'm passionate about travelling, Europe to be more specific, exploring new things whilst returning to the old and favourite. I travel because I just can't imagine not. Reading about, and looking at pictures of a new place fills me with desire, but actually experiencing that same place- being able to see, smell, touch, and hear it - that fills me with serenity, wonder, and unparalleled joy. Though I love my home, it represents only the tiniest sliver of what this world has to offer. With travel the potential for discovery and learning is seemingly infinite. In the best possible way, you're forced to reorient your priorities, expand your perspective, and evolve beyond what is comfortable into something better, something more."" Once Maia was finished reading the room kind of went silent.

"Wow, that was amazing Alec," Izzy breathed.

"Yeah, this will definitely grab guys attentions," Maia said smiling.

"Hey look, more writing,"Izzy said once I clicked the arrow.

"Well thankfully I have to write very little," I said, since the question was name three things I do in my leisure time. I wrote down _reading, cooking, and watching old movies._

"Now you have to put three things you're thankful for," Maia read. I thought about it for a few moments before putting down _family, friends, and the city I live in._

"Oh thank god, I'm 90% done. Who knew signing up for a dating site could be so exhausting."

"Now you have to tell them what you're looking for in your matches," Izzy read, clicking the arrow for me.

"The most my matches can drink is…"

"What is this, am I meant to control them?" I asked. "I'll just put the answer I used."

000

"How important is your matches education?" Maia asked.

"Well, I guess somewhat. They don't need to have gone specifically to ivy league schools or anything."

000

"So how old are you willing to go?" Izzy asked smiling.

"Let's just put between 27-35," I answered rolling my eyes.

000

"How important is the distance of your match?"

"Well obvious that's pretty important, I don't want someone who lives in Australia or something like that."

000

"Hey look, do you want someone with kids?" Maia asked laughing.

"Umm, I'm going to go with no on that one."

000

"Ooo look it's picture time!" Izzy exclaimed jumping off the couch.

"Oh joy, this should be fun," I mumbled, but still letting Maia take my computer as Izzy grabbed my hand to lead me to my room.

"Okay, so I think the jeans you have on now will do. They do make your legs look really good, and they'll go with anything," Izzy said throwing open my closet. "But we need to change your shirt." I just stood there letting her basically dress me until she was satisfied, but I did end up liking the tight red shirt she chose.

"Okay, now we need to find the perfect backdrop," she said taking my hand and leading me back into the living room.

"Hey looking good," Maia commented from where she lay on the couch.

"I think you'd look good leaning up against those floor to ceiling windows. With the lights of the city glowing in the background it would look pretty magical," Izzy said motioning for me to go there. I did, and after she commented on how I was standing, and after we fixed it, she finally took a few photos.

"What do you think?" She asked handing me her phone. She was right, the huge windows with the city reflecting in them did make me stand out. The shirt hugged me, showing off my body that the quiz was so interested in. My cheeks were flushed from the wine, and my hair was a bit messy. I had to admit I looked pretty hot.

"It's perfect," I admitted.

"Let's upload it!" Maia exclaimed. Once that process was done the screen once again changed, letting me know I was almost done!

"Hey look, it says you'll get new matches every morning," Izzy commented.

"You're paying right?" Maia asked as we moved to the next screen.

"Yeah I might as well, it gives me more stuff to do. Only the six month plan though." Paying for some reason took forever, which was annoying, but I finally finished and the screen changed to my actual profile.

"This is so cool, it has the answers to some of your questions pasted around here," Izzy said scrolling down the page.

"And there's still some fill in the blanks to do, like with favourite movies, books, sports, things like that," Maia said.

"Ooo you can upload more pictures," Izzy said smiling. "We'll have to do a photo shoot soon."

"This is pretty amazing, seeing everything laid out like this. It was a lot of work, but I think it's going to pay off," I said, hoping that it was true.

"I guess now all that's left to do is wait until you get your first match," Maia said leaning against me.

"Yeah, wait…" I said trailing off. Truth is I've never really been very patient.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed these chapters, promise I'll actually upload the next one tomorrow! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reading this, and those that have favourited/followed/and reviewed :) I'll be back tomorrow!**


	5. Anyone Out There?

**As promised here's the next chapter, this time on the right day! I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"So how was your weekend?" Julia asked as she handed me my coffee.

"Oh you know, it was pretty uneventful," I said, quickly taking a sip from the cup, and wincing when it burnt my tongue.

"Yeah that was just made, might want to wait a few minutes before you drink it," Julia told me before sitting down. "Now spill, your blushing so clearly there's something you're not telling me."

"I don't have to own up to you, there isn't anything I'm hiding," I insisted.

"You're so lying, but fine I'll drop it for now," she said standing up. "Oh, have you finished reading that manuscript I gave you?"

"Umm, not yet. I've started it, but then so much came up. It's good so far though so don't worry, I will finish it," I reassured her. She smiled before heading out of my office.

I was scrolling through my messages when my phone rang.

"Hey," I answered.

"Alec, so I was thinking you could come over to the studio tonight and we can take some more photos for your profile. I have everything here, and the lighting would be a lot better than if we did it at your place," Izzy rambled on.

"And when was it that I agreed to you taking more pictures of me?" I asked grabbing my coffee.

"Come on, you know you can't just have one photo, it makes you look sketchy. Now you want to get matched don't you?" I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with her anyway.

"Okay fine, I'll be there at six," I said.

"Yay, awesome. Don't worry you won't regret this!" She practically squealed. I knew that I would, a little bit. She just couldn't wait to model me out. It was going to be a nightmare, I could just picture it.

* * *

"You know you can smile, you look too depressed," Izzy complained, again.

"Well maybe that's because I am, we've been doing this for the past hour," I huffed, crossing my arms. The photographer quickly snapped a picture.

"That one looked pretty good," he said showing my sister. She nodded before strolling over to the rack of clothes she had set up.

"Maybe we should try the purple shirt," she mused.

"How about I take a look at the photos that have already been taken, I'm sure there are a lot that look good," I said walking over to the cameraman. I was right of course, there were at least ten that looked amazing. Izzy may be annoying, but she did know how to make someone look irresistible.

"Are you sure you don't want to take some more?" She asked, pouting a little.

"I'm sure, if it was up to you I'd have about thirty photos on my profile. And I think that sends the wrong message about me."

"Ugh, I guess you're right," she said, putting back the shirt. "Are you going to upload them tonight?"

"Yeah I figured, then we'll see in the morning if I get any matches."

"I hope so, I mean I know you will. And when you do you have to call, Maia and I need to see them before you agree to start talking to them. You know, so we can decided if they're good enough for you."

"Okay, I'll make sure," I promised, accepting the USB from the photographer. "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"No I can't, Simon is picking me up and we're going out for dinner," Izzy said smiling.

"Well I hope you have fun," I said, quickly hugging her before grabbing my stuff. "I'll see you later."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find ten emails all alerting me to different matches.

"Well Chase, I hate to admit it, but it turns out Izzy was right," I said looking down at him eating his breakfast. I turned back to my computer and scrolled through the names, I wanted to quickly visit their profiles but I promised Izzy I would call her first. Plus I had to get ready for work, and I knew it wouldn't be a quick peak.

Once Chase was off with Kelsey, and I was on my way to work I dialled Izzy's number.

"Hello?" She said, before swearing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just almost tripped over Simon's stupid guitar, why he left it in the middle of the living room is beyond me," she mumbled. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I got ten matches this morning," I told her, bringing the phone away from my ear when she started squealing.

"Oh my god Alec, that's amazing! You have to call Maia, or I'll just do it, and we'll come over to your place tonight to look through them," she told me.

"Couldn't we just wait until the weekend?" I asked.

"No we can not, that's like three days away. We're coming over tonight, end of story," she said before hanging up. I sighed and made my way towards the elevator, and then into my office.

"What's up, you're looking awfully happy," Julia commented as I sat down at my desk.

"Do I?"

"Yeah you're all smiley," she said. "Does this have something to do with whatever happened this weekend that you won't tell me about?"

"Umm, no of course not. Maybe I just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," I said taking my coffee from her.

"Oh my god, have you met someone?"

"What?!" I exclaimed, blushing.

"You so have, oh this is great Alec!"

"No, no I haven't met someone," I said trying to make her shut up before everyone heard. "If you must know, I signed up for an online dating site last weekend."

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have pegged you for the online sort."

"Trust me I'm not, but my friends and siblings desperately wanted me to, so I reluctantly gave in. Just got some matches this morning, guess that was why I was smiling."

"Well I think it's good, you work way too much. You need to have some fun," she told me before leaving. I hoped I got some fun out of this, it ended up being way more work than I thought it'd be.

* * *

"Okay, so who is the first person we'll be looking at today?" Maia asked moving the computer closer towards herself.

"How about Josh, he looked pretty attractive," I suggested.

"Were you looking at your matches at work?" Izzy accused.

"Well, umm maybe. Just briefly, I was curious to know what they looked like," I said defending myself.

"Anyway, lets see what he's all about," Maia continued. "He's an interior designer, very cool sounding. He's passionate about 'making people feel welcome, working on entrepreneurial projects on the side, and constantly learning about the world. I love writing, exploring a city on foot, and cooking a delicious, homemade meal. Having meaningful conversations while hosting people at my apartment is when I'm happiest. I prefer small groups at someone's home versus large crowds in public.'" Maia read out, pausing to take a breath at the end.

"Wow, he kind of sounds amazing. I say you should message him," Izzy told me.

"Really, but I haven't even looked at my other matches."

"Yeah I know, but you'll have plenty of time to do that. Just because you start talking to Josh doesn't mean you have to stay with him forever, just give it a shot," Izzy said motioning for me to start.

"Okay, okay I guess you're right," I said, clicking on the questions list. "What do you guys think I should ask?"

"Oh I know!" Maia piped in, an excited look covering her face. "How about, What's your favourite indoor activity, Dream getaway vacation, and What are your body type preferences."

"Really, you think those are the questions that I want to be my first impression?"

"Yes! Come on Alec, ask them. Or else if it was up to you, you'd be sitting here all night thinking of one's to pick," Izzy said, which I had to admit was true. I sighed and chose those ones from the list, closing my eyes as I sent them to him.

"Now I guess you just have to wait until he answers," Maia said, leaning back on the couch.

"Easy for you to say. Now I just get to sit in agony until he decides to respond, I hate this."

"Don't worry, he'll get back to you soon. At least you have us to keep you occupied until then," Izzy said leaning on my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes, he better get back to me before I went crazy.

* * *

"So Charlotte's book is in stores tomorrow, and she's doing the talk show in two days," I told Julia the next day.

"I know, I have everything written in your calendar. You don't need to worry so much, everything is running smoothly," she assured me. "Now on to more important things, has anything happened with any of your matches?"

"I might need to rethink your employment," I teased. "And I messaged one of my matches some questions last night, but I haven't had time to check my emails to see if he's replied today."

"Well I think you deserve a break, so I say hurry up and check. He's bound to have messaged you back," Julia insisted.

"Okay, okay I'll check. You can't be in here though." Julia huffed, but left my office anyway. I cringed and quickly logged onto my email, I felt the breath swoop out of me when I saw an email alerting me that Josh had indeed answered my questions. I quickly read through them, smiling when I saw that his favourite thing to do inside was cook, and that his dream vacation was Europe, clearly we had that in common. His body type preference was strong arms, and I mean even though I didn't have the strongest arms ever, I thought I was still alright. At the same time though I was panicking, what did I do now?

I took out my phone and sent a text to Izzy asking for her input. I was wondering what she even did in a day since she got back to me in less than five minutes.

"Answer the questions he sent you, or ask him the next set of questions!" Since Josh hadn't sent me a list of questions the only thing I could do was ask him what his Must Have's, and Have Not's were. I sent him three of my own as well, and now once again I had to wait for him to reply.

* * *

It wasn't until I was sat on my couch with a glass of wine that I finally decided to check my emails again. Chase was sitting at my feet, looking up at me as if to ask what I was so nervous about.

"You would be to boy if you were trying this," I said to him. He cocked his head to the side, before getting up in search of more food. Cleary I wasn't nearly as interesting to him right now. I took at large sip of my wine before logging into my email, and I couldn't help smiling when I saw a new one from Josh answering the questions.

For his Must Have's he wrote: _Sense of Humour. I must have someone who is sharp and can enjoy the humorous side of life. Affectionate. I must have someone who is comfortable giving and receiving affection._ And for his Have Not's he wrote: _Lying. I can't stand someone who lies to anyone—especially to me. Undependable. I can't stand someone who fails to come through and is unreliable._

After I read over what he sent I realized that he also sent me the next set of questions. One's that he himself wrote to me. I inhaled and took another sip of my wine before I started looking at them. He wants to know if I'm doing what I love, and what I'm looking for in a relationship.

I leaned back on the couch and seriously debated calling either Maia or Izzy to help me answer them, but then I realized that would be silly. Sure they would obviously love to hear what we're writing each other, but I really did have to try this out for myself. If I couldn't even respond to a few simple questions how would I be able to communicate at all when we finally met up with each other? I made myself comfortable and got down to business, I was a writer, sort of, after all.

It still took me almost an hour until I was satisfied with what I said, detailing my job at my publishing company and how it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Then going on about how I'm looking for someone that can push me to do things more, for someone to balance out my stressful persona. I stretched out and quickly added some of my own questions before sending it off.

Since I was already on the website I decided to look over the other matches I had, and realized that I actually got some new ones. Most of them were insanely attractive, and even if I didn't end up dating any of them, they were still contenders for a one-night stand.

* * *

"I am so excited for your release as well Charlotte," I said the next day as I sat down at my desk. "Stores are opening any minute now, and even I know that so many are on hold." I turned on my computer as I listened to her gush.

"Now you have that book signing at noon, and then another one at three right?" I asked. "No of course I didn't think you'd forget, it's my job to make sure everything is running smoothly." I told her, moving the new stack of manuscripts towards me.

"I just know this book is going to be just as big, if not bigger than your last one," I encouraged her. "Yes, you go get ready and we'll talk again." I said before hanging up.

"Was that Charlotte?" Julia asked sticking her head in my office.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I teased, rolling my eyes. "Though she always gets nervous on the day her books get released. I'm okay holding her hand since her books are so widely popular."

"So what are you looking at now that her book is done?" Julia asked eyeing the stack of new potential novels.

"Well I really enjoyed the new novel by up and comer Olivia called _Delirium_ , it was pretty breathtaking, and it really transported me. But to be honest, I finished _Need_ last night. It was amazing, and I really do think it's time to broaden our scope," I told her, smiling when her face lit up.

"Are you serious?!" She stammered. "This is amazing, I'm so glad you liked it."

"I really did, and like you said it was insanely hot. Erotica is extremely popular so I don't think we'd tank if I looked further into it," I said. "I'm going to read through it again, make some notes on it and then I'll decide fully."

"Well take your time, and let me know what you think," Julia said before heading out. I looked through the stack of manuscripts, posting sticky notes on the ones that I would look more into, before I couldn't delay any longer. I logged onto my email and smiled when there was an alert, Josh had messaged me back.

I had asked him what a movie about him would be called and he replied: _It would be called 'I've never done that - Let's do that' and I would be played by Brad Pitt_. I also asked him what he was looking for in a relationship and he said: _They must have depth and a good heart, you don't get happiness from material possessions, but from someone's affection._ I couldn't help but smile at that, damn he sounded too cute.

I was about to log off when I got another alert, Josh was wondering if I wanted to start emailing each other. I kind of felt like all the air had left the room. This would be us talking, there wouldn't be any helpful list of questions to ask. I quickly pushed myself away from the desk and took out my phone, I needed Izzy.

"Josh want's to start emailing," I blurted out the second she answered the phone.

"What?"

"I just got another message from Josh, he answered the questions I sent him last night, and now he wants to start emailing each other. Like real talking now."

"You are kind of too cute, you're just so nervous about this," Izzy said, and I could hear her smiling. "There is nothing to be worried about, you knew this was going to happen. You were also planning to meet up with him at some point I'm assuming, and that would have been real talking as well. You're ready for this, I have all the faith in you."

"You're right, this will be fine," I breathed. We hung up since she had to get back to work, and I was left staring at the eHarmony website. I took a breath and told myself to get a grip, before I could talk myself out of it I accepted his request. Now once again I had to wait for him to make the next move. He didn't keep me waiting long though, I had gotten maybe five pages into a new manuscript before he sent me an email.

 _Hey Alec, it's Josh! Can't wait to finally talk to you for real, what do you say to dinner ?_

* * *

I pushed open the door to the restaurant, and was greeted by a dull roar of the multiple conversations all happening at once. There was also the most amazing smell hanging in the air, and I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten all day since I had been too nervous of the impending date. I took a breath and looked around the place, trying to scope out Josh who told me to meet him here. I could see one of the waitresses staring at me, probably thinking I was lost or something. I was about to go up and ask if my date had arrived, when a voice cut through all the other ones.

"Alec, hey, over here!" I looked towards the voice and smiled when I saw Josh standing at the table waving both his hands in the air.

"Hi," I said once I made my way over.

"Glad you made it, hope it wasn't too hard to find," Josh said as we both sat down.

"It wasn't, don't worry. I've actually heard of this place before, but have never made my way inside until now," I said, fiddling with my fork.

"I think I go here too much to be honest, mostly with clients, but I do think the food here is the best."

"Well you'll have to recommend what I should get," I suggested as I opened the menu.

"If you say so, I will try to point you in the right direction," Josh said. "For drinks I was thinking of getting a bottle of wine?"

"Wine is my drink of choice, so I agree with that." Josh flagged down a waiter and placed our order for a bottle of red, I would never be able to order it again since the name was something in French. We then turned to look at the food selections, and Josh explained what he thought were the best dishes. I ended up going with steak and scallops, which sounded amazing.

"So you'll have to tell me about your job," I said once our waiter took our order and filled our glasses.

"Well I'm an interior designer, which you know of course," Josh started, perking up at the prospect of job talk. "I design mostly peoples living environments, I could have went into commercial, but I liked the idea of there being a more personal touch to my work. I love the thought of being able to turn my ideas into reality."

"That does sound really cool, I would love to have an eye for detail and the creativity needed for it. That's why I just live through my writers I suppose," I said chuckling a little, but it was like Josh hadn't even heard what I said, he was still going on about what his job entailed.

"…My work ranges from the structural alterations to the choice of furnishings, curtains, wallpaper and lighting. I also sometimes inspect and survey potential homes, and negotiate fees and set schedules. I have been told I have an amazing eye for design, and colour, which you can definitely see with how my homes turn out…" Josh continued giving me a full job description, it almost sounded like he was answering interview questions. Thankfully he was interrupted by our waiter bringing out the food. Hopefully he would be distracted by eating.

He was, for about five minutes.

"So you work with books right?" I took a sip of my wine before answering, excited about the prospect of where this topic could go.

"Yes, I'm an editor. It was the only job I could think of that would let me read books all day and get paid for it, which in my opinion is the best," I said smiling. "Who are your favourite authors, maybe I've published their books?"

"I don't really read a lot to be honest. I rather be out, making adventures of my own," Josh said. "Last year I drove across Europe for two months checking out eleven countries, it was awesome. While I was in the Netherlands I ended up getting pulled over by a cop while I was riding a bicycle of all things, but I do suppose I was quite drunk when that happened," He told me laughing.

"You've traveled to so many places, definitely jealous about that. I've only been to a few places myself," I said, hoping he would maybe ask about them. He didn't, he ended up going on about the food he learned how to make while in Italy. I sighed and grabbed the bottle of wine, if I was forced to listen to him ramble I might as well make it enjoyable for myself.

Dinner felt like it lasted for hours, and I had never been more happy for a waiter to clear away plates before.

"Do you want any dessert, the chocolate cake is amazing," Josh suggested.

"I would, but I just remembered that I have an early morning. Author is on a talk show that I need to go to, moral support," I said, I really couldn't sit there any longer.

"Oh that's too bad, but work does come first," he said before letting the waiter know we'll just have the bill. Josh insisted on paying, and I wasn't going to argue with that.

We both walked outside and Josh hailed me a cab since he was the one who lived just a street away.

"I had a great night, we should do it again," he said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, I'll message you and we'll set something up," I lied, sighing in relief when I saw a cab pull over. "Well I should get going," I saw him leaning in, and there was no way in hell I was letting him kiss me. I quickly ducked around and practically jumped into the cab. I did end up giving him a little wave as it drove away.

I needed more wine, and maybe a bath when I got home. Anything to help forget this date.

* * *

"So how was your night?" Izzy asked the next afternoon, her tone of voice was so suggestive that I was cringing internally.

"It wasn't anything like you're thinking," I said flopping down onto the couch.

"What, why what happened?!" she practically screeched down the phone.

"It was literally a nightmare of a date, he talked about nothing but himself and his stupid job. I now know more about interior designing than I ever cared to know," I told her.

"Really, but he seemed so great when you two were messaging each other."

"I know, I don't really understand what happened. The weirdest thing was, he actually thought the date went great," I said rolling my eyes, even though she couldn't see. "He wants us to meet up again, but I'm just going to completely ignore him forever."

"I'm sorry that it was such a flop of a date, but you still have a lot of other matches to look through," she said to cheer me up.

"Yeah I know, this is what online dating is about. Countless dates before finding someone who isn't totally terrible," I said.

"I can come over later and we can look through your other matches if you want," she suggested.

"Well, actually, I may have already looked through them this morning before you called," I slowly said. "And maybe messaged him…"

"Oh my god really, look at you go. What's this guy all about?"

"His name is Dan, and he's a firefighter which might have been one of the reasons I messaged him," I confessed.

"Firefighters are the fantasies for most people, they _are_ hot," Izzy said.

"He is insanely attractive, so even if he turns out to be boring I may consider sleeping with him anyway," I said, blushing even though I was alone.

"I do think this online dating thing is good for you, it's taken you out of your shell," Izzy told me.

"Whatever, I don't think there's anything different. But I should let you go, I have a ton of reading to do," I told her.

"Have fun, and let me know when Dan messages you back!" She yelled, causing me to move the phone away from my ear.

I made a new cup of coffee and grabbed the manuscripts I needed to look over. I settled myself into the couch and let the next couple of hours pass in a blur. I resurfaced when Chase came up to me carrying his leash and I couldn't help but laugh. I took him to the park and spent the next hour running around with him.

It was only when I got back that I thought to check my messages, and smiled when I saw that I had one from Dan. I was shocked though when it said he wanted to go straight to eH mail.

"I mean, it will be faster than having to go through all those message options," I said to Chase, who was flopped down at my feet.

"It couldn't hurt, and then I would be able to meet him quicker…and he is hot," I mused out loud. I didn't let myself overthink it and quickly accepted his request.

"Do you want some dinner Chase, anything to stop myself from sitting here until he responds," I said making my way into the kitchen. I filled his bowls, and then got myself a glass of wine. I really needed to think about how much I had been consuming since I started this dating thing.

I made my way back into the living room and tried to talk myself out from checking if he had messaged me. I lasted maybe five seconds before I logged on, and it turned out it was good that I checked since he had replied.

 _Hi Alec, I'm really glad you wanted to go straight to mail. I just find this a lot easier, and it takes less time then wading through all the questions. Now I realize this may be a bit forward, but I was thinking about going out tonight for a few drinks, and I want to know if you want to come with me? I was thinking Vero's since it's close to us both. Let me know, hope you want to._

I nearly chocked on the wine, I couldn't believe he wanted to meet tonight. At the same time though I could feel excitement coursing through me, I wanted to. I finished my glass before I responded to him.

 **Hey Dan, I think drinks tonight sound great! How about we meet at Vero's around 8? Can't wait to meet you.**

* * *

"I will let you know, I don't usually spontaneously meet up with guys like this," I told Dan as our second drink arrived. He laughed, and swirled his straw around.

"Well I'm glad you decided to with me, I'm enjoying myself."

"So am I actually," I said taking a drink as I once again let my eyes trail down his body.

"You sound pretty surprised," He pointed out.

"Yeah, my last date I had through this site didn't go too well. Turned out the guy was actually a huge dick," I told him.

"Well I hope I'm not draining your will to live," He joked.

"Not at all, I don't think you'd be capable of that," I said biting my lip. Dan grinned and took another sip of his drink, and for some reason the way he sucked on the straw caused all the blood to leave my head.

"I think I should let you know something," he said.

"Should I be worried?" I joked.

"I don't know, I guess I should have put it in my profile. I'm not really looking for a relationship right now," he said.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say.

"A one night stand, or multiple nights if you want," he told me, and I could tell he felt a little awkward saying this. I finished my drink before responding.

"I'm okay with that actually, mostly because you're insanely hot and I would be stupid to not take you home tonight," I said with way more confidence then I thought I possessed.

"Whew, I'm really glad you think that. The second I saw your profile picture I knew I needed to meet you."

"I'll let my sister now that, she's the one who took the photos."

"Is she a photographer?" He asked, before motioning for the bartender to bring us another round.

"No she's a model, but she has worked around cameras a lot so she know the best angles and things," I said.

"As much as I want to hear about your sibling, I do feel like talking about her after admitting we want to sleep with each other is a little weird," he pointed out.

"You're so right," I laughed. "Let's definitely move on to a different topic."

"So you work in editing?" He asked, accepting the drink the barman placed in front of him.

"Yeah, it's definitely my dream job since I spend way too much time reading. I figured I might as well get paid for it," I said, pulling my drink closer towards me.

"Working at something you actually love always makes it more fun," he said. "What are you reading now?"

"Actually, I just finished reading an erotic novel. I liked it so much that I'm thinking we'll publish it, move away a bit from all our thrillers," I said, and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Erotica, huh, I didn't peg you for that type of guy."

"I can be pretty surprising," I said biting the straw.

"I can't wait to see what else you'll surprise me with," Dan said, and a shiver went through me at the glint in his eyes.

0000

After our fourth drink we could hardly handle the tension that was circling around us, so we quickly paid and practically bolted out the door. The second we hit the street I spun around and captured his lips with mine. I may have actually pushed him against the building, I was quite ravenous. We did have to let go of each other to be able to hail a cab, but then we were lip locked for the entire ride back to my apartment. We stayed attached together as we made our way up in the elevator, and as I fumbled for my keys to unlock the door Dan moved to my neck which wasn't helping.

We were greeted by my dog as we practically fell into the entry way, and we had to stop kissing so I could quickly give Chase some food so he would leave us alone. As I put the food bag away I looked back to Dan and almost groaned when I saw he had divested himself of his shirt. His toned, tanned stomach was just there right in front of me, and I basically leaped at him. Helping him rip my shirt off, and I moved us in the direction of my bedroom as I fumbled with his belt. The sound of my bedroom door slamming rang through the rest of my apartment, and then I was just lost to the world.

* * *

"So how was the spontaneous date you had last weekend?" Jace asked as we left the shopping centre.

"It was definitely better than the last one, even though he was only looking to hook up," I said as we waited to cross the street.

"When I suggested you try online dating I didn't think one-night stands would be on the line."

"It's just a little bit of fun, it's not like I'm going to meet the man of my dreams on the first try," I told him.

"I guess that's true, and I shouldn't be lecturing you on having hookups," Jace said grinning. I rolled my eyes, that was true. He had a new girl at least every week.

"So have you contacted anyone else since then?" He asked, as we made our way to the diner we were meeting Izzy at.

"I have, there was this guy Aron that I was sort of talking to at the beginning of the week. He was just so boring that I had to stop," I said, cringing when I thought back to the basically one word answers he gave to my questions.

"Well there's always going to be some that you don't click with, things will get better," Jace reassured me as we made our way inside the diner. I scanned the thin crowd and picked up Izzy talking to one of the waiters. We got to her just as she finished ordering drinks for us.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked sitting down.

"I didn't, just figured I might as well get our drinks settled," she said.

"What if I didn't want what you ordered me?" Jace asked.

"It's what you always order,"Izzy told him. "Now lets get to the important topic in question, have you met anyone since your date last weekend?"

"You told her about it before telling me?" Jace asked, a hurt expression on his face.

"It's not my fault. We were talking before I went out with him, and then she called the next day to see if he ever messaged me back," I explained.

"I guess now I'll just have to call you everyday," Jace decided.

"Oh no, please don't."

"Anyway, moving on," Izzy stated. "So have you talked with anyone else?"

"Yeah, this guy named Aron, who turned out to be extremely dull. We never made it past the initial set of questions."

"Aww, I'm sorry. But there's still plenty of fish in the sea," Izzy declared.

"I don't know, is this even worth continuing? It's so much work, and it's not like anything has actually come about it so far. I haven't clicked with anyone yet-"

"What are you talking about!" Izzy interrupted. "You've only talked to like three guys, one of which you slept with!" This was the exact moment that our waiter came back with our drinks. After he sat them down he said he would give us a few more moments to decide what we wanted to eat. I could see him trying not to smile as he walked away.

"Could you be any louder?" I asked grabbing my drink.

"Yes I could be, now you have to promise to give it another try!"  
"Okay, okay. I won't give up on now, I did pay for it after all," I said, sighing a little inside. Was this even worth it?

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later that I tried the site again. I had been insanely busy with work, dealing with two of our new authors that we were trying to sort out, and make comfortable getting their books in order. Plus my sister and brother both had work parties that they insisted I go to, though I still only believe they wanted me there so they could try and hook me up with guys they knew. I did end up getting quite a few phone numbers, but I haven't called anyone yet.

Now it was finally Friday, and I was having a relaxing night in. I had music playing, a fresh bottle of wine, and steak grilling on the bbq. At the moment I was roasting some veggies, as I danced a little around the kitchen. I was feeling great, and I could feel my train of thought drift over to my computer. Would it hurt to check if I had any new matches?

I decided to quickly log in before I changed my mind, but then the timer went off and I got up to check on the steaks. They were perfect, so I loaded them on a plate and made my way back into the kitchen. Chase followed me, hoping that I would drop a little bite for him. I smiled, and thought what the heck, he deserves a little treat as well. Once Chase was happily chewing on his meat, I got my plate ready and after pouring another glass of wine I made my way into the living room. I had a lot of shows I needed to catch up on.

I was maybe ten minutes into an episode of Game of Thrones when I heard a beep come from my computer, I had a new match. I quickly paused and went to take a look.

"Hmmm, Magnus Bane," I read out loud as I clicked on his profile picture. "He's pretty hot."

* * *

 **Yes yes, finally Magnus is coming into the picture! Stay tuned to find out what happens next. I'll be back on Friday :)**


	6. Magnus

**One again I'm just awful, this time I'll make sure to set an alarm to remind me when I have to update! I really hope this doesn't happen again…I'll let you get on to the reading now…**

* * *

 **1 Week before (Magnus POV)**

"Okay class, I'm only going to remind you once. Your papers on _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ are due next week, although I'm sure you're all finished them already," Magnus addressed his class, letting out a chuckle as they all nodded. Of course they weren't all done, he would bet anything that half of them hadn't even started.

"What are you doing this weekend professor Bane?" Jennifer asked as she packed up her laptop, he saw other students stop to hear what he had to say.

"Oh I'm sure nothing nearly as fun as you guys are going to get up to," he responded as he shut of his computer.

"Come on, you're only a few years older than us. I'm sure you get up to some wild things on the weekend," Josh answered, and Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm at least five years older then you lot, but I guess I'm not boring quite yet," he said, hoping it was true.

"Well whatever you end up doing I hope you have fun," Jennifer said before departing, followed by the rest of his class. Magnus continued packing up, turned off the lights as he locked the door before heading out of the building. It was true he was older then most of his students, being he was 27 and they were all only third years, but he liked to believe he still partied like he did at their age. Maybe even more, now that he wasn't an awkward 20 year old…though he didn't think he was ever really that shy.

Tonight however he was getting together with Camille, she had said the day before that they needed to hit up a new bar, and she insisted they go to something called 7 Tales. It wasn't like he was complaining though, he loved their nights out together.

He quickly, surprisingly, hailed a taxi and headed back to his loft to get ready. It was quite the bummer that his Friday class had to end at nine o'clock, so he had to rush home so he would have time to get ready to head out. If he was ever late he was pretty sure Camille would have his head, he didn't want to test out that theory so he made sure he always got there on time.

Once he finally got to his apartment he quickly headed inside, mentally going through his wardrobe on the way up. He flipped on his lights as he walked through the living room, trying not to focus on the boxes that still littered the floor space. Even though he had been living here for the past six months he still had hardly unpacked anything. He did put away his clothes though, and that was obviously the only thing that really mattered.

After a quick shower to wash away the past five hours of teaching, even though he loved his job, he threw open his closet to grab a change of clothes. He had decided to go with black ripped jeans, and a tight white t-shirt, a plain yet sexy backdrop so his makeup and hair would really stand out. He had just finished the last of his eye makeup when his phone went off with a text from Camille; _I just got to your loft, you better be ready!_ Magnus laughed when he read the message, and quickly put away his tools before heading to the door to let her in.

"Wow you're actually done getting all dolled up," was her greeting.

"Hi to you too," Magnus said before moving out of the way.

"So are you ready to hit the bar?" She asked, looking him up and down. "I do believe you're looking hot."

"I know, who could be able to resist me," Magnus joked, striking a pose.

"No one, you could definitely get some sweet ass tonight if you wanted."

"Camille!" Magnus feigned surprise.

"Come on, you've been here for what, six months, and you've hardly hooked up with anyone," she said, concern lacing her voice. "I'm worried about your health." Magnus rolled his eyes and quickly ushered her out the door.

"I've just been busy, and I hooked up with that Andrew guy you set me up with, remember."

"That was at least a month ago," she deadpanned, pressing the elevator button.

"Oh, really?" Magnus said, trying to remember back to it. "I guess it's been quite sometime then."

"Yes, so please will you let me help you find someone tonight," Camille pleaded.

"Fine, I guess I could go for some fun," Magnus replied, realizing that it was definitely time for some action. The entire way to the club Magnus listened to Camille prattle on about the guys she would find for him, and he started to wonder if it had been a bad idea to let her have her way.

* * *

 **"** Magnus, meet Kyle," Camille practically yelled to be heard over the music. We had been here for about two hours, and I could very well say I was quite drunk already. Camille had finally decided I was ready to find a guy, and this was her first pick of the night. I did have to admit though, he was fucking hot. Ripped jeans, a shirt so tight I could see the outline of his abs, and I wanted to run my tongue down them. She did have an eye for the right men.

"Hullo," he said, and I practically melted. British accents still did it to me every time.

"Hi gorgeous," I growled, licking my lips as I stood up. "Care to dance?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand, looking back at Camille to fan myself so she'd know she picked a good one. She just grinned.

I lead him to a somewhat clear space and pulled him towards me, tingling when his body landed against mine. It really has been awhile. I let my arms tangle around his neck, and grinned when his went to my hips, pulling me up against him. I bit my lip when I felt him through his jeans, which were just as tight as his shirt. He continued to grind against me, pulling my hips into his in time to the music. I could feel myself growing hard, and I really didn't think I could continue dancing with him without ripping his clothes off.

"Do you live around here?" I asked, praying that his answer was yes, because I sure didn't.

"Just around the corner actually," he replied. "Why, do you want to get out of here?" He practically purred into my ear. To answer his question I simple attached my lips to his, quickly slipping my tongue in and moaning when his joined. My hands moved down his back to grip his ass, squeezing as I felt him bite my lip. He detached himself, despite my pathetic whimpers, and grabbed my hand. We made our way off the dance floor and I saw Camille grinding up against some guy of her own.

"Camille!" I called. "I'm leaving to have hot sex with this guy, I'll text you in the morning!"

"Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She yelled back. I turned back around to stare at the guys ass as he dragged me out of the club, _don't do anything I wouldn't do_ left a lot of options free. I intended to do them all with Kyle.

* * *

"So how was your night?" Camille asked the next day over brunch.

"I'm a little sore today, so I'd say it was successful," I told her.

"Wouldn't have pegged him as the dominate type," Camille mused as she picked up her coffee mug.

"He's sore too," I said winking.

"Damn, you two were busy last night, so proud," she said smiling.

"You take weird satisfaction in my sex life."

"I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"Well I'm definitely happy after last night that's for sure," I said, before taking a bite of my eggs. Camille looked at me for a few minutes, slowing sipping her coffee before finally speaking up.

"Do you think you'd ever want to find something a little more long lasting?"

"Why, are you interested?" I joked.

"Oh you wish," she laughed. "But really, I want to see you with someone."

"I'm just not in the right place in my life to be looking for a long-term relationship," I told her. "You know that, and right now I'm having fun, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No I suppose there isn't, I can't really talk since I'm doing the same thing you are," she said sighing. "I just want you to be happy that's all."

"Don't worry, I am," I reassured her. "Now lets finish eating so we can go shopping."

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed by in a blur, filled with papers to grade and lesson plans to prep. Some times I wondered why I wanted to be a teacher in the first place, but when I walked back into my first class Monday and saw all the students, I knew it was because of them. I may have three different classes to teach, all full of different students, but in the short time I've been teaching them I've come to like them all in their own way. It was like a family.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a pleasant weekend," I addressed them as I started setting up at the front.

"Morning ," Most of them said back.

"There was a party on campus Saturday, so you could say we had a great weekend," Steven spoke up. "How was yours?"

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that," I vaguely said. "Though I did finish grading your papers, so you can pick them up after class today."

"I think you party just as hard as the rest of us do, you just don't want us to know," Monica piped up from the back of the room.

"Well I guess you'll be wondering that forever," I teased. "Now lets move away from my party life and onto the topic of Edgar Allen Poe…" I began, trailing off into the start of the lesson.

* * *

The rest of the week past in a similar fashion, filled with classes and marking. I met up with Camille and Sebastian a few times throughout the week, either to grab a quick lunch or dinner. Camille keeps complaining that I don't eat enough, she just doesn't know about the midnight snacks of cookies I don't tell anyone about.

Before I knew it it was Friday again, and I was just wrapping up my late night class.

"Have any plans tonight professor?" Mike asked.

"Oh you know the usual," I said as I slid my computer back into the bag.

"We don't know what that is, since you hardly ever tell us what you do in your spare time," Jennifer said.

"Well that's because it would be unprofessional," I told them, and also because my plans tonight were ordering food and watching a movie in my pyjamas. Camille was going out, and Sebastian had a date. I could go out with other friends, but I didn't really want to.

"Some of us are going to SugarLand, you should come with us," Mandi said, which got the rest of the class to persist.

"You wouldn't want an oldie like me to come, I'd just slow you down. Plus partying with your teacher is never cool."

"One, you're not old, I feel like you can party harder than us all. And two, you're the coolest teacher ever," Mike told me. "So you have to come." I laughed, and actual thought it over. It wasn't against any rules, and it might actually be a little fun. I would also make sure not to get hammered.

"You guys are hard to argue with, what time are you meeting and where is it?" The class hooted and Mike ran up to write down the details, I hope this didn't turn out to be a mistake.

000

It was a mistake.

We've been here for about two hours, and it was actually really nice inside, I need to bring Camille here one day. For the past couple hours we've been sitting in a booth in the corner talking, drinking (responsibly on my end) and I even ended up dancing for a while with a few of them. Now though I was sitting back down, nursing some amazing fruity purple cocktail, and Jennifer was asking me if I was seeing anyone. They wanted to talk about my dating life!

Big mistake coming tonight.

"No I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Why not, you're super hot so clearly you get a lot of offers. What's the hold up?" She asked.

"I'm just not looking for anything serious right now."

"That means one night stands all the way," Mike said grinning. I groaned internally, why oh why must this be happening to me?

"Anyone here you're going to pick up?" Nick asked.

"No, that would be inappropriate since I'm here with my students, you don't need to see me pick any guys up," I told them, and I could feel myself blushing.

"Do you think you'll ever meet someone?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm sure there's someone out there for me, but I'm just not looking right now."

"What about online dating," She said perking up. "My cousin tried that and ended up meeting her husband.

"I tried that a few years ago, but haven't been back on it in ages," I said, remembering my old eHarmony account, would I even know my log in?

"You could always try it again."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't right now since I'm only in London for another six months. There wouldn't be much point finding someone I would just be leaving," I told them. They realized that was true, and probably the reason I wasn't dating. They went back to drinking, and I sat there thinking about my profile.

000

It was one in the morning when I made it home, only slightly drunk as I held myself back, but still tipsy enough to grab my computer to check if I still remembered my password to eHarmony. Curse those students for getting this idea into my mind! For some magical reason I logged in, and was instantly flooded with two years worth of matches and messages.

"God damn it, clearly this was a bad idea," I said to myself, scanning the profile pictures quickly. One caught my eye though, mostly since it was the most recent match I had. I couldn't help but click on the profile, damn his picture was hot.

"Alec Lightwood," I read as I clicked through his profile pictures, which looked to be done professionally. I couldn't stop staring at him, his body was phenomenal, and I moved a bit as I felt myself grow slightly hard just looking at it. His eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen, one could drown in those eyes if given the chance.

"One message couldn't hurt, right?" I asked, even though no one was there to hear. I glanced at the clock though and winced.

"Maybe I'll wait until the morning," I decided, before quickly logging out before I spent the next hour just looking at him, while very likely getting off. I had to talk to him, I needed to know more about this Blue Eyes.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, only a day late… Now we'll finally be getting into some Alec and Magnus which I know is all anyone wants :) I hope you guys have a good weekend, and I'll be back on MONDAY…I promise this time!**


	7. Friends?

**Hope you all had a good weekend, now lets get into some Magnus and Alec time! :)**

* * *

I was debating whether or not I should make some lunch when I heard a _ping_ from my computer. It was still open to the eHarmony website, since I may have been looking through Magnus's profile all morning. I was still trying to decide whether or not I should message him, but now it seems like I won't have to anymore. I grabbed my laptop, and couldn't help but smile when I saw there was a new message from the man in question.

I moved my tablet to the table and settled into the couch, I really didn't know why my heart was beating so fast, I had answered many messages before. For some reason this felt different somehow. I debated grabbing a glass of wine, but decided against it, it was only one in the afternoon. I quickly clicked on the message and was greeted with the standard display of questions, and instantly wished that you could just talk freely from the start. I really wanted to know this man more. I started reading through the questions anyway:

"'Definition of adventure. What do you do when you're in for the evening. How would you describe your style of dress."'

I thought about the answers for a few minutes and then set to work on replying.

 _Adventure for me is the power of thought, how I fantasize about that yet-to-be-discovered journey. It's about the joy of getting lost, to look at the vast openness that beckons us to the mystery. It's that moment of awe when you finally get to that new place and see it for the first time, infinite possibilities seem to exist._

 _When I'm in for the evening I get really exciting. I change immediately into comfortable clothing, usually sweatpants, and then hang out with my dog. I usually drink too much wine, and cook while dancing around in my kitchen listening to music. Which my dog is never too impressed with, I don't think he likes my singing. Then I read manuscripts before I go to bed._

 _My style of dress, now that's a hard one. I think my clothes are all right, I feel like I can (at times) be on top of what is in, and what looks good on me. To be honest, I don't take a lot of time in stores, I'm not one for shopping. It's my sister who is good with fashion, but she's a model so she has to be. She would say my style is horrendous, which is why she picks out a lot of my clothes, she doesn't trust me to do it myself._

I read over my answers about three times before sending them off, and then I came up with three to send to him. How important are pets to you? What's your favourite indoor activity? Idea of a fun date? I figured it would be awhile before he got back to me so I decided to make some lunch, but I still brought my computer in with me anyway.

I had just finished making a sandwich when my computer alerted me to a new message, and I quickly brought everything back into the living room so I could read what he wrote.

 **I love pets, though I don't have any of my own, my job makes that too hard. I did have a cat growing up who I named Chairman Meow, don't know how I came up with that being only ten, but I thought it was pretty original. I see that you have a dog who you clearly love, and I'm sure he just adores your singing :)**

 **My favourite indoor activity, not stating the obvious pick ;) would probably be either reading or cooking. I'm an English professor, and I still love reading for pleasure, an in house library has always been a dream of mine. Cooking is also something I love to do, creating new recipes, or improving old ones is fun. Plus I'm pretty amazing at it, at least that's what everyone says.**

 **I think paintball would be a pretty fun date, I'm over the whole dinner and a movie thing, it's too over done. Though I drive-in movie would be quite romantic… anyway the thought of a paintball date would be so cool, and the added competitive edge would amp up the feelings. I also would want to go up to my date, push them against the wall to kiss them, then shoot them and walk away. I'm not cruel I swear!**

I couldn't help but laugh at that last one, and I do have to admit it was actually kind of hot. I shook my head, he wasn't flirting with me…or maybe he was? I groaned and quickly moved on to ask him what his Must Have's and Have Not's where, the quicker we got through these the faster we could start talking normally. I know I could have just asked if he wanted to do that first, but I didn't want to rush it. While I waited for Magnus to reply I cleaned up my plates, thought again of grabbing some wine, and once again turned it down. I was glad Chase was having a doggy playdate, since I didn't want to stop talking to take him for a walk. Magnus must have been sitting right near his computer since he replied so quickly.

 **Must Have's: Chemistry, I must feel attracted to my partner. Communicator, I must have someone who is good at talking and listening. Wit, I must have someone who is sharp and will keep me on my toes.**

 **Have Nots: Rude, I can't stand someone who is belittling me. Grudges, I can't stand someone who has a chip on their shoulder. Materialistic, Can't stand someone who sees material items as a measure of success.**

After reading over Magnus's I started choosing my own answers from the list:

 _Must Have's: Passionate, Someone who's willing to explore our sexual desire. Autonomy, a partner who will give me space. Sense of Humour, someone who is sharp and can enjoy the humorous side of life._

 _Have Not's: Dependence, I can't stand someone who bases their happiness on me. Self-centred, whose main topic of conversation is about them. Cheating, who takes advantage of people._

I sat my laptop down on the table and got up for some water. I realized that it was almost four, without my knowledge we'd been chatting back and forth for the past three hours. I also realized that Chase would be getting back soon, so I decided to get his dinner ready and to refill his water bowl. My computer _pinged_ at the same time my doorbell rang, I chuckled and went to go let Chase in.

"Hey Kelsey, did you guys have fun?" I asked once I got the door open, and Chase bounded in barking in excitement at being back.

"Yeah we did, Chase and Dexter just love each other, and he got on great with my new addition to the family."

"You got a new dog?" I asked surprised that she hadn't told me sooner.

"She's fairly new, I just adopted her a few days ago. Her name's Lola, she's a chow chow and husky mix, one of the cutest little things I've ever seen."

"Wow, I think I'll have to come around on Chase's next play date, I would love to meet her," I said, just imagining how adorable she must look.

"So what were you up to today?" I could feel the blush rush through my cheeks. "I know that look, now you have to tell me."

"Fine, so you know I've been doing a little online dating," I started, and she nodded. "Well I was matched with a new guy yesterday, his name's Magnus, and we've been talking for the better part of the afternoon," I told her.

"Aww, I really hope this one works out," Kelsey said smiling. "But I should go, gotta get back to my pups, and I'll let you get back to your man." With that she left, winking as I shut the door. I wondered back into the kitchen and saw Chase happily munching his food, and then I remembered that Magnus had messaged me just before they got here. I went over to my computer and my breath caught when I saw that he had requested we go to eH mail. It was like he had read my mind, and I quickly accepted.

I saw Chase make his way towards me and I reached out to scratch his head, smiling as he jumped up to sit beside me.

"I'm talking to a really attractive guy," I told him, and laughed when he let out a little bark, which I took to mean he approved. Then he flopped down on the cushion that we had both decided would be his. I slowly got off the couch and brought the laptop into the kitchen so I could make some dinner while I waited for whatever Magnus decided to do next.

I brought out the chicken I had been thawing in the fridge, along with a bottle of wine. It was five so I deemed it acceptable now to drink. I looked back at the computer, then realized it was stupid of me to wait to see if he would write me, I could always write to him first. I grabbed a glass and poured myself some wine before coming up with something to say, but turns out I didn't have to since it was that moment that a new message popped up. One that was written entirely by Magnus. I felt a weird tingle go through my body as I opened it.

 **Hey there! I figured we could skip asking each other more questions, since we can always do that here anyway :) And I also hate how we can't actually reply to the answers given, like I would have said you dancing and singing in your kitchen while cooking would be the most adorable thing to witness :) :) And from your pictures I think you dress very well indeed ;) What are you up to this evening?**

I blushed at his comments, though I did kind of want him to see how I was like when I wasn't being self-conscious about anyone watching, which was kind of contradicting. I sat down on one of the bar stools, glass of wine in hand as I mulled over what to write in response.

 _Hey, and for the record you definitely don't want to see my dancing, I would most likely harm you since I'm the least graceful person to ever exist. And my sister actually dressed me in my profile pictures, she had them taken in her studio which is why they look so great, a normal photo of me is nowhere near as perfect :P Though judging from your profile yours are the definition of perfection, though that might just be your good looks. Right now I'm drinking wine, which is why I just wrote what I did, and trying to cook dinner…and no I'm not dancing. What are you up to?_

I was blushing so hard, and almost deleted everything before making myself send it. I couldn't be shy, this wasn't the time for it. A little flirting isn't harmful, it's expected on this site anyway. I got up and went back to the chicken, cutting it up before putting it onto a skillet. I let it cook while I chopped some vegetables to throw in with it, and then figured I would make a salad with everything. A warm chicken salad sounded pretty good right now, and maybe the food would settle my nerves, though I doubted it. That was what the wine was for, which I poured another glass of. Chase came into the kitchen to investigate the smell, and I gave him one of his treats to make him happy. Once everything was together I went back to my laptop, which I made sure not to look at as I cooked. That was good since he messaged me back.

 **I doubt you're that ungraceful, but if you were I could always teach you how to dance. I may have taken about 4 years of dance a while back…so not bragging but I'm pretty good at it :) Your sister as excellent taste I must say, she would be so much fun to shop with I can already tell. And you say she's a model, what's her name? Maybe I've heard of her. I'm flattered you like what you see ;) but don't put yourself down, you are positively delectable, why do you think I clicked on your profile. Your eyes in themselves are magical :) I'm also having a bit of wine, and laying on my couch flipping through a book as I wait for your reply. Though the book is slowly becoming less interesting. So let me ask you something, what made you sign up for this site?**

I realized that I'd been smiling the whole time I read through what he wrote, and I couldn't stop. There was something different about talking to Magnus than when I was talking to the other guys, it was almost like there was an instant connection, and I just hoped he felt the same way.

 _You'd have your hands full trying to teach me, though I wouldn't say no to that, it might even turn out to be fun. And my sister's name is Isabelle Lightwood, and she would love to take you shopping, you seem to actually have a sense of style. Everything about you is delectable ;) and I'm blaming the wine for actually telling you that! My siblings, and friends, basically everyone, said that I really needed to get laid. To be fair it may have been a while when they brought it up, but I've been busy. Anyway, they set me up with someone from their work, and they got their wish. But I wasn't just looking for someone to sleep with, so they made me sign up for this. Which I was starting to realize wasn't really for me. Why did you sign up?_

 **I have heard of her! Wow, she's gorgeous, and amazingly famous for such a young age. Maybe I'll use you to get closer to her…I'm joking of course :p I much rather talk with you obviously. I'm really glad you decided to have wine tonight, I'm liking what you're saying since I gather you wouldn't be so forthcoming if you weren't drinking. Which is also cute, damn you for being adorable and hot all in one! Your friends sound like a handful, but they're only looking out for the best of you, getting laid is a very important part of life ;) the most fun part in my mind. But I do also get wanting to find something more, that was one of the reasons I decided to join. It was 2 years ago when I first signed up, and I haven't really been on it in a while, just realized it wasn't for me just like you (though I hope you aren't thinking of deleting your account, I like talking to you) I had my fun, slept with guys and dated a few of them, but nothing real or for the long run. Guess I've just had bad luck when it comes to guys. But anyway, I am glad I got matched with you though :) So tell me a little bit about yourself, like what's your family like?**

 _I'll make sure to let Izzy know she has another fan, she'll be flattered, and will probably want me to tell her all about you. Since she has an obsession with who ever I'm talking to, especially if it's an attractive guy. My family is, well, annoying but I love them. Along with Izzy I have a brother, Jace, who's a movie director. A pretty well known one at that. I guess I'm the only sibling who didn't want to pursue a career in the public eye. My mom is a busy woman, she's always been that way even when we were growing up. She was constantly flying around the world for her job, but once we went off to college and we lost our dad she stopped. We started having dinner together every Thursday, and we still do it now. I love my family, but at times I do wish I could see a little less of them. How about your family?_

 **You better tell her only good things, if there are any that is :) And I've heard of your brother as well! I've seen all his movies, wow your siblings are so cool. Though publishing is also amazing don't get me wrong! I'm an English professor, I love books :) I'll have to look up some that you've published, see if they're any good. And your family sounds wonderful, though I'm sorry about your dad. It's good that you still find time in the week to all get together, even if you're sick of seeing your siblings :p I'm an only child, and my mom actually passed away when I was 10, so it was just my dad and I growing up. But don't feel bad or anything! It was so long ago, and though I do miss her, I still had a very happy childhood! But how about we move on to more happy conversation, like what your favourite movies are?**

 **000**

We continued talking for the next few hours, asking each other questions and talking about random things that we've done or that have happened to us. I don't remember a time that I've laughed so hard. And I wasn't even vetting what I was writing, I was free handing it, and that turned out to be a lot easier than I thought it would be.

 _No I've never been skinny dipping! Not even when I was a teenager, I would be too scared of someone else coming by and seeing. Of course you've done it, you definitely seem like the type who would do anything at least once. And I've also never sexted before either, clearly I'm ill prepared when it comes to anything other than sex. How did we even get on this topic in the first place? I also think my hands are going to hate me in the morning, this is the most typing I've done in a long time! Though at the same time I don't really want to stop talking to you, how are you feeling?_

 **Maybe I can get you out of you shell a bit, take you skinny dipping, or maybe introduce you to the art of sexting ;) And I have no idea, I think I brought it up but it must be the delirium settling in from staying up so late, it's 3am already! Wow, have we really been talking this long? It's crazy how fast the time flies. I don't think I'll be able to type for days after this, which might be bad since I'm a teacher and kind of have to, or at least be able to hold a pen :p We might have to continue talking later, I need some sleep tonight at least.**

 _The sexting part may be interesting :) And wait, what do you mean 3am? It's only 10pm here. Or are you not in New York?_

 **Oh fuck, I forgot my profile would say I'm still in New York. I am from NYC originally, but part of my job means sometimes taking sabbaticals. I'm actually in London right now, I'm here for a year, and I have about 6 months left until I go back to New York. I'm really sorry I completely forgot that I hadn't told you…is this still alright?**

 _Wow, London, I'm actually quite jealous since the last time I went there I hadn't wanted to leave. But it's not your fault you didn't know it still said you lived here, no harm done. Well I mean I guess I'm surprised, but I'm not upset or anything. And of course everything is still alright. Even though we can't meet up or anything doesn't mean I want to stop talking. We've talked all day, and hadn't even realized, I definitely don't want to stop now. How about we just be friends, and see what happens?_

 **I'm glad you don't want to stop talking either! And friends sounds great for now :) And 6 months isn't that long really! This will definitely be interesting, that's for sure. But I do have to get going now, get some sleep. But we should talk again tomorrow :) Goodnight Alec :) :) :)**

After I told Magnus goodnight I shut my laptop down and made my way into my bedroom. Of course the most perfect guy lived thousands of miles away, this was just my luck.

* * *

 **Poor Alec, though maybe just staying friends will work? I guess you'll find out later! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Magnus Alec talking :) See you on Wednesday**


	8. Party

"So Alec, how's everything at work going?" My mom asked once we all had our food.

"Oh, it's pretty good, lots of new stuff on the way which is exciting. I'm also thinking of expanding a bit on what we're publishing, moving a little away from thrillers," I said cutting into my steak.

"Really, what are you publishing then?"

"Right now I'm working on this erotica that just came to me. Actually, it was brought to me quite a bit ago, but I'm giving it a chance now."

"An erotica, really? I guess those are pretty popular."

"Alec isn't getting sex anywhere else, so he's living through his books again," Jace said trying to hide his smirk.

"Oh shut up," I said scowling. "You know I've been getting sex, you're the one who helped with that whole online dating thing."

"You're online dating?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I have been for a while now, did I not mention that?"

"No, I would have remembered if you had. How's it going?" She asked, clearly trying to block out the previous talk of my sex life.

"It's going alright, I did actually contemplate stopping a little while back, but I've recently been talking to this one guy for the past week, and things seem to be going well with him," I told her, not being able to hold back my smile.

"What's his name?"

"Magnus Bane, he's an English professor."

"No wonder you've been swooning over him," Izzy said smiling. "Though I am glad, you've been considerably happier since you started talking to him."

"Have you met him yet?" Mom asked.

"Ummm, no, we've just been emailing."

"I found that weird too mom," Izzy said in response to the shocked look on our mom's face. "Why haven't you two gotten together yet?" I sighed, I really didn't want to have to tell them this.

"Well, um, you see. Magnus lives in London…" I said trailing off, the room grew silent. "He's only there on sabbatical, teaching, and he only has six more months. We've agreed to be friends, and then maybe see what happens…"

"He lives in London, but how did you even get matched with him in the first place?" Jace asked.

"He's from New York, he had an account while living here and didn't delete it before going to London so it still thought he was here."

"But what if you start falling for this man, what will happen then?" My mom asked.

"It'll be alright, we're just keeping things light right now. I'm a grown man, I can handle myself," I said before digging into my food again, trying not to glance at the sad look Izzy was giving me. It was like she already knew I was screwed.

 **000**

 **How was family dinner tonight?**

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I saw the new message Magnus had sent me. I had just gotten home, fed Chase, and now I was in bed going through my emails. Seeing one from him made the job better.

 _Hey, though you're probably asleep by now. Dinner was pretty good, thankfully they only spent about an hour talking about my sex/love life so it was bearable tonight haha. I did end up telling them about how I was talking to a guy who lived in London, they were surprised, to put it mildly. I'll tell you more about it though once you're awake, talk later :)_

I started looking through my other emails, making notes on the ones I should answer first thing in the morning, knowing they wouldn't like me to respond at ten o'clock at night. Once that was done I debated whether or not I should finish the manuscript I was reading, when I got a new email, from Magnus.

 **Hey, nope not asleep yet…though I really should be. May have got distracted by a book, and maybe waiting for you to get back…. Glad you had a somewhat good evening, and if you aren't tired out from talking about it I would love to hear about your sex life ;) joking…maybe…I may just be delirious from lack of sleep though. Now I need to know how they reacted about me! But I mean it's not that weird talking to someone so far away, we're just being friends for right now, no harm done :) Well maybe sleep deprivation…but I think it's worth it.**

 _Isn't it like 3 am there! How could you not be asleep, though it's cute you were waiting up for me…anyway of course you'd want to hear all about that :P though it's really not that interesting, and better saved for another time. You're probably going crazy from lack of sleep, and I feel bad about that since it's because we've been talking so late this whole week. Ugh, stupid time difference. I have an idea though, just save talking for the weekends, then at least you won't have to get up early if we end up talking into the night, what do you think? Then I'll tell you all about their reaction to you. Don't email me back until Friday when you're free, go get some sleep! :P_

I closed my laptop and leaned back on my pillows, there was a warm feeling settling over me, one that always seemed to happen after talking with Magnus. Which probably wasn't something that was meant to happen after talking with a friend, it sure didn't happen after talking with Simon or Maia. I set my laptop on the nightside table and moved under the blankets, smiling when I felt Chase jump up onto the bed.

* * *

"So you got any weekend plans?" Julia asked as we both walked out of the building.

"Not a whole lot, though I think my sister is dragging me to some party tomorrow night, which I can't get out of," I said.

"Wouldn't it be a super high-end model party? Why would you want to get out of that, bet it'll be crazy."

"Of course it will be, all her parties are. I just rather have a low key weekend," I told her, stopping at the curb to wait until we could cross.

"You totally just want to stay in so you can talk to Magnus all night long," she teased.

"Oh shut up," I said heading across the street.

"I'm only joking, I think it's wonderful that you've found someone you connect to like this. Really, Alec, I am happy for you."

"I know you are, but don't get your hopes up too much. We're only friends at the moment since he lives so far away."

"Yes, but that's for the moment," Julia repeated. "You guys talk way too much for this friendship thing to last very long."

"Well I'm just trying not to like him too fast, long distance relationships are never a good thing," I said sighing.

"Especially since you guys wouldn't be getting any sex," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I am leaving you now," I told her, going to turn in the opposite direction.

"You just know I'm right!" She called laughing. I just waved behind me and wished her a good weekend, then made my way home where I had the feeling a new email from Magnus would be waiting for me.

 **000**

I was right of course but decided to wait until after I took Chase for a walk to open it. I may have been less patient than normal when he wanted to stop and sniff everything we passed. Once we got home I practically dove for my computer, thankful that there was no one around to witness how exactly pathetic I am.

 **Hey, so I may or may not have rushed home after my class was done just so I could write to you… can't let you know how pathetic I am right off the bat ;p Also Camille was not too happy when I said I couldn't come out tonight since I would be talking to you, but that's her problem… also, I promised I would go out tomorrow night (it was the only way to calm her down) Anyway how was your day? And you still owe me the story of your family dinner! Not letting you get out of that one.**

 _Don't worry I won't spill your secret on how pathetic you are ;p though for the record I'm just the same amount of pathetic so we're in this together. And I hate how I'm taking you away from your night out! But also secretly glad…and tomorrow night works perfectly since my sister will be dragging me to a party which I was told that I had to go to or risk sudden death… clearly she is a very sweet sister :p But oh yes the family dinner, really there isn't much to tell. My brother is just way too invested in my sex life to the point of it being a little creepy, and he's worried that I'm not getting laid enough…but I'm fine. Then there's my sister who wants me to find that perfect one and be happy…but once again I'm fine. Though I don't think it helped all that much when I brought you up since you live so far away, and they were a little taken aback by it, even when I told them we were just friends. I think that's the thing they found the weirdest. But it's not their problem, I am perfectly capable of living my own life….So, sorry for that rant I just went on, let's talk about something else_

 **Wow, your family is something that's for sure. It is sweet that they want you to be happy and all, but still…wow. I mean I don't have any siblings so this could just be normal, but still weird how your brother wants you to get laid so much. Though isn't he the one who told you to start online dating? So I still give him points since it led me to you…was that too cheesy considering we're just friends…for now…hopefully….I'll change the subject. So a party your sister is hosting, won't that be filled with fashion stars? So jealous of you right now! You better tell me a second by second recap of what happened! And how about we play 20 questions? Or more like *insert amount of questions until we run out* I'll go first.** **Favourite movie? Favourite colour? Favourite song?**

 _No, this is definitely not normal sibling behavior, well it is for mine, but not for anyone else's. But I guess you're right, he did help with the whole online dating thing which yes did lead to you :) And no you're not being too cheesy… well, maybe a little…but I like it._ _And yes, hopefully :-* (that's meant to imply blushing, though I could have done it wrong) Anyway don't worry I'll make sure to fill you in on everything that happens tomorrow night. But yes I'm all in for the questions! To answer yours: Rocky horror picture show would have to be my favorite, though moulin rouge is a close second. Fav color, maybe green, though my sister would say black since that's the color of my wardrobe. And my fav song at the moment would be Despacito, I have a thing for Spanish accents. Now for you. Favourite book? Biggest fear? Favourite drink?_

 **Don't worry that's the sign for blushing, which I bet you look adorable doing :) I shall work on making you blush more, maybe by telling you I happen to know a little Spanish, my R roll is quite amazing ;) Those are great movie choices, I actually went as Dr. Frank-N-Furter for Halloween one year, I may actually still have that costume somewhere… My eyes are green by that way, with a little gold swirled in. And okay, hitting me with the hard question, how am I suppose to pick a fav book? It will hurt all the other books feelings. I'm re-reading Two Can Play by Charlotte Gardner so I'll say that one at the moment, though it changes every time I read a different book. My biggest fear would be heights, I'm afraid of falling. And drink would be a margarita :) Now for you…Fav food? Dream vacation? Biggest fear? I'm interested.**

 _Yeah, I'm blushing again, it's a good thing I don't know what your voice sounds like, to begin with, or else I'll just be imagining it speaking Spanish and then we'd have a problem, especially with the image of you in that outfit… And now I think green-gold is my fav color ;) And actually, I'm the publisher of Charlotte's books :) So I'm glad you're a fan! Now my fav food would have to be sushi, I can't get enough of that stuff. Dream vacation would be to Italy, or maybe to England again ;) And biggest fear, would have to be dancing, anything that requires me to move my body in front of people, no way. I do not have the coordination for that. For you, Fav show? Celebrity crush? Worst date?_

That's how we spent the next few hours, asking each other question after question, and it wasn't until it was almost 4 am in London that we finally said goodnight. I couldn't stop smiling as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Alec, you look great!" Izzy said walking over to me, carrying two glasses of champagne. One of which she handed to me.

"Why do you say that like you're surprised?" I asked, accepting the glass. "I've been to your parties before, I know the dress code."

"Sometimes I just forget that you know how to dress yourself, I'm so used to having to help you."

"Well clearly all your hard work has paid off, aren't you proud of me?" I teased, taking a sip and sighing as the bubbly liquid hit my tongue. I really loved champagne.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you look nice. There are a lot of hot guys here tonight," She said, sweeping her hand around the club that was booked for the night. It was like she was waiting for a spot-light to shine on all the available men.

"That's good to know, though I'm not really looking to hook up with anyone tonight," I told her.

"Is this about Magnus?" She asked. "Because I thought you said that you two were just friends."

"We are-"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem to survey some more options," She said taking my arm. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my favorite people." I sighed and accepted my fate, there was no way I would be getting out of this.

 **000**

"So are you a model?" Guy asked. And yes that was actually his name.

"Umm no," I said, taking another sip of champagne, my fourth glass since I got here. Izzy had abandoned me some time ago to talk with whomever, and I hadn't minded the freedom, that was until people started talking to me.

"Oh, you in movies then?"

"Nope, not that either," How could he not tell that I had no desire to talk to him? Or maybe he just didn't care.

"So what do you do then?"

"I'm an editor," I told him.

"Like, books?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it," I said, watching as his face changed from interest to confused. Cleary he was wondering what I was doing here.

"My sister is the model. She's the one throwing this party."

"Oh," he said. "That makes sense."

"Yeah…oh look there's someone I need to talk to, over there," I said pointing across the room at no one. "See you around." I quickly walked away, grabbing another glass off a passing tray.

"Hey bro," Jace said, coming out of know where and putting his arm around my shoulders. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, I've had a few glasses of champagne so I'm right on track to making this night bearable," I told him, lifting the glass up as proof.

"That's the way to go, though you could try actually talking to people."

"Have you not seen, I've been talking to people all night. It just gets exhausting trying to explain what my job is, and then telling them my sister is throwing the party and that's why I'm allowed to be here."

"Well, someone is salty," He said, leading me over to a cluster of couches. "I'm sure I can find you some interesting people to talk to."

"I'm alright, I'll probably just leave soon. I think I've been here long enough that Izzy won't be mad, or maybe she won't even notice I'm gone. I haven't seen her in a while," I said looking around.

"I'm pretty sure I saw her and Simon sneak upstairs. Probably to have sex," Jace said, shuddering at the thought.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, I needed that image in my mind."

"Just drink more, it will make things better," Jace said smiling. I nodded in agreement. "How about I get us more to drink and I'll keep you company so you don't have to talk to anyone else."

"Sounds good," I said as he got up and headed to the bar. He was hardly gone two minutes when I felt someone sit beside me.

"You trying to hide from everyone else too?" The guy asked.

"You could say that," I said turning to look at the intruder. I instantly disregarded that term when I saw him, he was hot. Like really, really hot. Or maybe that was just the champagne talking.

"The only reason I'm here is because the model I photograph invited me, though I've hardly seen him all night."

"I'm only here because my sister's the one throwing the party, and I didn't feel like getting killed by her," I said, draining the last of what was in my glass.

"Your sister is Isabelle Lightwood? That's pretty awesome," he said, clearly impressed. "So what is it that you do?"

"I'm an editor, so not from this world," I told him, wondering where Jace was. I looked over at the bar and scowled when I saw him clearly chatting up some red-head. He looked over at me just then, then at the guy talking beside me. He grinned, and then said something to the bartender, pointing over at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" I said, tuning back into what the guy was saying.

"Oh, nothing. Just that that must be a cool job."

"I suppose, I think so at least. Clearly, it's not as glamorous as this world."

"Glamour is over-rated, as long as you love it that's really all that matters," he said, just as a waiter came over a deposited a try on the table in front of us. There was a bottle of champagne on it, along with ten shots of what I could only guess was tequila.

"Wow, what's this from?"

"My brother, he desperately wants me to talk to people here. Clearly, he thought we were getting along," I told him.

"Well I like to think we are," he said smiling a little, and okay it was actually a little breathtaking.

"Why don't you tell me your name and we'll go from there."

"Oh right, I'm James," he said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Alec," I said shaking it.

"Well Alec, would you join me in taking some shots?" He asked, separating them and putting five in front of me.

"Why not, it will make this night more fun," I said before taking the first one.

"Agreed," James said before taking one himself. I realized this was probably a bad idea, but I deserved some fun. We each finished the shots before we started talking again.

"So, you didn't bring anyone with you tonight?" James asked as he began pouring us each a glass of champagne.

"Nope, no one to bring, unfortunately. Though my sister was happy, said there were a lot of hot guys here tonight and I should take my pick," I said, accepting the glass and taking a sip.

"And have you chosen a guy for the night?" He asked, and I could swear I saw something flash across his face, maybe lust? Or that could just be my book fuddled brain trying to come up with the right words. I probably had too much to drink as well, but I didn't put the champagne down.

"Not yet," I said slowly.

"Well the night is still young," he said holding up his champagne glass. I held up mine too.

"It is indeed," I said catching his eye.

We continued talking, and we continued drinking. What happened was inevitable. It started slowly, almost like it snuck up on us. We were laughing about something, we both got too close. We stopped, we stared into each other's eyes, and then we were kissing. Lips pressed together, tongues seeking entrance. Then hands were running down arms and creeping under shirts. We stopped, we looked at each other. Then James whispered that he didn't live too far away. Then we were both stumbling outside, he pushed me, or I pushed him against the brick wall of the building to kiss again. To taste the inside of each other's mouths, to push our very obvious erections against one another. We both groaned, and ground against each other harder. It was like we were teenagers. Then there was a cab and more kissing. Then we were in an elevator, trying not to rip the clothes off each other. Then there was a door, we were at his place. Then more kissing and skin on skin touching 'cause our clothes finally came off. There was stumbling and laughing as we hurried into his room, the softness of the bed as we fell onto it. His hard body on top of me, touching all the right places, teasing me. Then finally the feeling of being so full, the pleasure of him thrusting into me, kissing and touching everywhere else. Then whiteness as he pushed me over the edge, his cry as he too fell with me.

As I was falling asleep, I thought of Magnus, and how we were just friends.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter, though it didn't end so great. Maybe Alec isn't so okay with this friends thing? I'll be back on Friday! :)**


	9. Do You Think I'm Sexy?

**Hey lovelies, so there's a little time jump in this chapter, and also finally something that you've all been waiting for ;) I'll let you guess what that could possibly be…. lemon that's right!**

* * *

 **(2 months later)**

"Let me get this straight, you've been talking with the guy for 2 months. You've Skyped and you've called him, but you two still haven't done anything regarding sex! What is wrong with you?" Izzy said, clearly exasperated.

I just smiled, remembering the first time Magnus and I talked on the phone. His voice had wrapped around me, and it almost felt like I was getting drunk. It was intoxicating. When I saw him on Skype I had wanted to reach through the computer and run my hands over his smooth caramel skin… I shook my head, realizing that I was being creepy, even for my own thoughts.

"We're just friends," I said, for probably the hundredth or so time.

"Oh please no you're not. There is no way you guys would still be talking this regularly if you were 'just friends'. That's not how the world works," Izzy said. "You guys like each other, and it's painful that neither one of you will just admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. People can talk long distance and still just be friends with each other, why does everything have to include sex?" I asked sighing as I curled up further into her couch. Izzy crossed her legs and turned so she was facing me more.

"Just answer me this. Are you attracted to him?"

"Yes," I said, looking away so I wouldn't see the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes.

"And do you think sexy thoughts when talking to him?"

"I thought there was only one question!" I said, sticking out my tongue. "But fine, yes."

"Well then there you have it, how can you possibly stay friends when you want to shag the life out of him?" She asked, totally straight-faced might I add. I, on the other hand, knew I was completely red.

"That's not really an issue considering he lives across an ocean. So I doubt any shagging will come up in conversation," I said, squirming where I sat, already uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Have you never heard of cybersex, there is still plenty you can do over the internet to spice things up. Let him know you're interested in more," She told me. "Haven't you guys talked about what happens when he moves back?"

"Well yeah we have a bit, but it's more like we'll see what happens when he does. We don't want to put our relationship in cement since we're so far apart. We're taking things as they go," I said. "And I really don't think cybersex is the answer."

"Obviously you guys are going to get together once he gets back, so why not move things along so it's not completely awkward when he's here?" Izzy asked, like it was just that easy.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about cybersex. I'm surprisingly not well versed in that area," I mumbled.

"Well, I knew that or at least guessed at it. But you've been reading a lot of erotica novels lately for your press, so I'm sure you could take something out of them."

"I don't know, why are we even talking about this? I have no idea if Magnus is even interested in pursuing anything sexual at the moment," I said, hating how difficult everything had to be, or at least how difficult _I_ made everything.

"You'll never know if you don't ask. Try hinting at it next time you two talk, see what he does," She suggested.

"Maybe, I'm not making any promises."

* * *

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Hey, just thought I'd see if you're around. I'm painfully bored! :(_

(message sent at 8:30 pm, 5min ago)

 ** _Lightwood_** _: How nice to know that I'm here mainly for a distraction :p_

(message sent at 8:35 pm, 1min ago)

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Well you do such a good job at it! But I promise you're here for much more than that_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Well I'd hope so, also why didn't you just go to sleep? It's like 1 am there :p_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I rather talk to you :) Plus there would be no way I'd fall asleep, I've had too much coffee…then I may have eaten like a bag of chocolate covered espresso beans…_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I'm face-palming in case you were wondering, why in the world would you think that was a good idea this late at night! I should just leave you to your fate :P_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: NOOOO! Don't leave me!_

 ** _LondonMagnus:_** _R U still there?!_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Alec! Don't abandon me like this :(_

(message sent at 8:42 pm, 2min ago)

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Chill out, I can't leave you, you're too pathetic :P_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I've never been more happy with how pathetic I am :)_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Of course you'd be proud of that, but anyway moving on from your levels of pathetic. How was your day?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: It was pretty good, spent it shopping with Camille. She actually convinced me to buy a pair of leather pants, which once I got over the fact that they're leather! I came to love them_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I'm sorry, leather pants?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Yes…do you have a problem with me in leather pants? ;P_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Ummm…no not really a problem…I'm sure you look really great in them_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I could always send a picture of me in the pants if you'd like that ;)_

 ** _Lightwood:_** _I think I can imagine it just fine, I don't need a photo…umm just tell me more about your day…_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: ;) Well after shopping we had lunch, then I had to go home to grade papers, it's not as fun as it sounds, which I know must be surprising. Then I met Sebastian for dinner, so he could talk to me about some crisis he's having with this girl… not the most interesting day, though it's increasingly better now :)_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: How was your day?_

 ** _Lightwood:_** _Don't worry, anything you do is interesting to me…that may have been too cheesy_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Don't worry, I like cheesy :)_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: So today I was hanging out with Izzy for the most part, she has this obsession about talking about you :P Then I was reading a new manuscript, which was what I was doing when you decided to bug me :P_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: But you're not bugging me don't worry_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Well now I must know what you two talked about regarding me! And what's the new book about?_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Oh nothing really, just random things. And it's another erotica, the other one did so well that we decided to try out another. So far I'm liking it more than the last one_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: You so can't just say you were talking about me and then not say what about! And oh really? Reading erotica before talking to me huh, did it get you all hot and bother ;p_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Oh you wish ;) And really I shouldn't have brought it up, it doesn't matter, though now I feel like I'm just making you more curious…_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: You really are, so you should just tell me, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think…at least I hope not…does she not like me?!_

 ** _Lightwood:_** _Of course she likes you! Maybe too much… and ugh fine…she still finds it weird that we're sticking to being just friends….she was wondering if I thought you were hot and why we hadn't delved into a more sexual relationship…_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: omg I can't believe I told you that…just forget it!_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Magnus…?_

 _(message sent at 9:05pm, 4min ago)_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Sorry I'm here, just had to pick my jaw up off the floor…this is really what you two talk about? I fear for all other future conversations…and umm what did you say? To the whole me being hot?_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Umm well I mean I said, of course you're hot…but like you so already knew I think you're attractive, that's why we started talking in the first place…_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I know, I kind of forgot about that fact…we've just been treading water for the past 2 months, only talking about life and stuff…only being friends…which I mean is great and all…but…_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: What are your thoughts on the whole sexual aspect part?_

(message sent at 9:10 pm, 5min ago)

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Well I mean…I haven't ever done anything related to cybersex, I wouldn't know what to do…_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: So does that mean that you'd be open to trying?_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Yes…_

(message sent at 9:12 pm, 3min ago)

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Okay…that's good to know…would you…I mean, would you want to try now?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: But we don't have to, only if you're comfortable with it…_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I do… I mean I_ was _reading erotica before talking to you :p Where are you right now?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: In my bed, you?_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Also in my bed…_

 ** _LondonMagnus:_** _Fuck…this is crazy… I just wish I was there with you_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: And…ummm what would you do if you were?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I would kiss you, first, really hard with just the right amount of tongue_

 ** _Lightwood:_** _I would like that a lot, your mouth looks very kissable_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: and then I would kiss your neck a little_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: only a little?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: actually you wear a lot of v-necks, and they make your neck stand out, so scratch that, I would kiss it a lot. I'll cover you with kisses, then scrape my teeth down your pulse point_

 ** _Lightwood:_** _that would be a good place, I'm very sensitive there…maybe then you could remove an obstacle. or two_

 ** _Lightwood:_** _just to give you more room to work with…_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: oh god, yeah I would definitely be taking, ripping, off your shirt. they're just so tight I can practically see the outline of your abs through them…I need to run my tongue over them…_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: fuck…yeah you should do that…and then I'd just have to see your body and would take your shirt off too, trace over your torso with my hands_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: and well you're doing that I've moved on down…and now I've started unbuckling your belt_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: fuck, I feel like I'm behind, now your belt is coming undone too. I'm sliding down your zipper, but my hands are shaking a little with the anticipation so it's harder then it should be_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Alec_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: yeah?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: speaking of things that are hard…_

(message sent at 9:30 pm, 1min ago)

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Alec?_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I'm here…just…i'm here_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: you okay?_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I'm fantasizing about being in bed with you, so yeah I'm okay ;P_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: fuck, I really do wish I was there…_

 ** _Lightwood:_** _if you were?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I'd be kissing you until I could barely breathe, and I'd be touching you everywhere…_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Everywhere?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I'd finish taking off your damn jeans, they're just in the way, I need to touch you…I'd start with your legs…teasing you…I'd kiss the backs of your ankles, then work my way up. your calves, the backs of your knees, your thighs…I'd kiss your thighs, working my way up to your boxers._

 ** _Lightwood_** _: and then what would you do_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: and then I'd…fuck alec…I want to touch your cock, I'd want to jerk you off, or blow you. I'd want to make you so fucking hard you wouldn't be able to think about anything else but me making you come_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I am hard…i'm just so hard for you right now. all because of you and the words you're writing and the thoughts in my head…_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: alec are you…_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: typing thissss onehanded? yees_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: FUCK…are you…_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: yes_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: fucking hell_

 ** _Lightwood:_** _magnus, are you_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: yes_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: pretend it's me, my hand on your cock, squeezing it, trailing my thumb over the head…_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: fuck yes, alec, your hand is the only one I want…I've thought about this before_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: fuck me too. want you so bad_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: want you on your knees_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: want you in my bed jerking me off_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: want your hands, mouth, you screaming my name_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: trying not to scream your name right now…but fuck i'm embarrassingly close_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: shit_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: god i want you so much, i just want everything_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: me too, want you inside me, want you to fuck me so hard_

(message sent at 10 pm, 1min ago)

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: alec_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: alec_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: yeah i'm here_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: did you_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: yeah. sorry. had to remember how to breathe. did you_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: not yet, talk to me_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: yeah, yeah I will_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I have this really nice couch, like really nice_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: notwhatImeant_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: It is though, I bet it would look even nicer if I bent you over it_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: fuck_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Yeah I think it would. If I fucked you like that. Your hands behind your back, your face turned to the side, pressing into the cushion_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: omgomg_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: You wouldn't be able to stop screaming my name, as I pounded into you_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: After awhile maybe I'd pull out of you and turn you over onto your back, spread you out, suck you off_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Then maybe I'd put my fingers inside you while I did it, watch you fuck yourself on them_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: alec_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: fuck i cant_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Magnus. Come for me_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Pretend I'm there, Magnus. It's my hand, it's my mouth. I want this Magnus, I want to do all these things with you and much more. Just pretend I'm doing it_

(message sent at 10:10pm, 3 minute ago)

 ** _Lightwood_** _: You alive ;)_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Just barely, can't really believe we just did that_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I know, I can't either, but it was pretty amazing I think…you?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Oh it was definitely amazing, fuck yeah. I can't believe it took us this long to do that_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I know, now that we've done this I really can't believe we've spent the last 2 months_ not _doing it_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I've wanted to, just haven't had the courage to ask if you did too_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: The same goes for me too :)_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Who knew all we needed was your sister for us to finally do what we've both been wanting to_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: I will never tell her that, she would never let me live it down!_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Well that's good, 'cause I want to keep this between us :)_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: And between us, it shall stay…I had fun_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: So did I, we have to do it again…though maybe not through messaging_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: It is pretty hard to type, maybe next time on the phone?_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: Now you're talking, that would be insanely hot ;)_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Your voice is hot all on its own, I can only imagine what it will do to me while you talk dirty_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: It will be fun that's for sure :)_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Not that I want to stop talking, but I'm sleepy now, as I'm sure you are seeing as it's 3 am there :P_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: I'm glad I made you tired ;) But yes I should be heading to bed, we'll talk again tomorrow :)_

 ** _Lightwood_** _: Goodnight Magnus :)_

 ** _LondonMagnus_** _: night blue eyes :)_

I closed my laptop and placed it on the nightstand. Then I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling unable to stop smiling. It could have had to do with the mind-blowing orgasm I just had, or the fact that it was caused by Magnus…or both. It wasn't going to go away anytime soon, and I didn't want it to. What we just did was the amazing, and sure it was only through typing, but it was still almost as intimate as actually being in the same room. I had no idea what this meant for our 'just friends' motto, but I would think about that more in the morning. Right now I just wanted to sink into this unbelievable feeling of complete happiness for a little longer. The real world could wait.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the chapter, clearly their whole 'lets stay friends' thing has fallen a bit, who knows that will come of this? I'll be back on Monday with a new chapter, hope you all have a good weekend!**


	10. Advice

**Hey lovelies, hope you had a good weekend, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Now lets see what happens next**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was immediately reminded of what happened the night before. I couldn't believe that we'd done that, and at the same time, I couldn't wait to do it again. I was content to just lay in bed and replay everything again in my mind, but Chase had other ideas.

"Okay okay, I'll get up," I said as I reluctantly got out of the bed. After throwing on some clothes I grabbed Chase's leash and we both headed out into the morning. It was a nice walk, that was one reason I loved having a dog, as it made me get up and have some form of exercise first thing. We walked to the little dog park near the apartment and I let Chase run around with the other dogs, and I ended up making small talk with some of the other owners.

Once we got home I gave Chase some food and I went to make coffee, I was trying to decide what I should eat when my phone chimed, alerting me to a new message. It was from Magnus, wondering if I was up and wanted to talk. I grinned and then felt myself blush. I wondered if it would be different talking after what we did last night. Without thinking about it I dialed his number, and he picked up after two rings.

"Hey, good morning," he said, and I could feel my insides move at the sound of his voice.

"Morning to you too, or more like afternoon there," I said leaning against the counter.

"How's everything so far?"

"Good, just got back from walking Chase. Now I'm trying to figure out what to have for breakfast, it's quite thrilling over here," I said, sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Hey now, you making food is probably quite thrilling to watch. Especially if you were doing it naked," he said, his voice dropping a little as he did.

"So, this is what will be different."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that now we've…you know," I said vaguely. "Now you'll be dropping in comments about me being naked."

"It's cute you can't say sexted," he breathed out, and I could tell he was smiling. "But you feel free to talk about my being naked as well, don't want you to be left out of the naked talk."

"You're crazy," I said as I poured myself some coffee.

"Only crazy when it comes to you, I think you bring it out of me," he confessed.

"Oh, so it's my fault you're like this?"  
"Entirely," he stated. "But, in all seriousness, are you okay with everything that happened last night?"

"Of course I am," I told him, moving to sit on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "It was amazing, and something I've wanted to do for quite a while now."

"Okay good, didn't want to scare you off," he said sounding relieved. "It was amazing for me, and like I said, I've been thinking about it for a while as well."

"Have you…done that before? I mean, thinking of…ummm…" I mumbled trailing off, not being able to say it out loud.

"Alec, are you asking if I've got off thinking of you?" He asked, and I just knew he was grinning like crazy.

"Oh shut up," I said sticking out my tongue even though he couldn't see me. "But yes, yes I am."

"I have, a few times. You're just too hot so it's not really fair," he told me. I could feel my body grow hot at the thought of that.

"Have you?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts, which was probably a good thing.

"Umm, yeah. Also a few times, like after we talked on the phone for the first time. Your voice is intoxicating just so you know," I confessed. I could hear Magnus breathing on the other side of the phone, and I quickly got up and opened the fridge. I needed to busy myself or this talk could slide over to another territory really fast.

"That's…ummm….very interesting information to know," Magnus breathed out.

"I know right, I thought so," I said as I grabbed the carton of eggs.

"So, we should talk about something else. As much as I would like to carry on this specific topic, maybe we should move slowly with this new territory," he said.

"I agree, so what are you up to today?" I asked, bringing out some vegetables to cut up and throw in the omelet.

"Well I have some more papers to grade, which is the never-ending life of an English professor, and that's basically my day," he said. "Not very interesting I know."

"No it is, it's still hot that you're an English prof," I said pouring everything into a pan.

"I am super glad that I chose I profession that can turn you on so easily," Magnus teased.

"Yeah yeah, it doesn't take a lot to get me going," I teased back.

"I like that though, it's pretty hot," he said. "But anyway, what are you getting up to today?"

"I'm very much like you today, I have to try and finish the manuscript I'm reading. I'm about halfway through it and I want to be done before work tomorrow, then I can move on to the next one," I said as I flipped the omelet.

"The never-ending life of an editor," Magnus said.

"It's good that I like reading so much, or else I'd have to kill myself with the number of manuscripts I read in a week," I joked, bringing my food into the living room so I could sit on the couch.

"And that would be a real shame," he said. "But I guess I should head off, go grade those papers since my students for some reason want them back tomorrow." I laughed at that.

"Yeah I should get going also, I'd say I'm going to start reading, but I'll probably watch something for the moment," I confessed.

"So jealous about that," he said. "I'll talk to you later Alec," I said goodbye as well, and then we hung up the phone. I was already anticipating the next time we talked.

* * *

"So how was your weekend?" Maia asked. It was already the middle of the week, and her and Izzy suggested we meet for lunch. I knew what they really wanted was to hear about Magnus, but I wasn't going to turn down food.

"Oh you know, read a lot, and of course talked to Magnus," I said before taking a bite of my burger.

"And what did you guys talk about?" Izzy asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Oh a little bit of this, and a little bit of that," I said smiling, knowing it was killing her that I was being so vague.

"Oh come on, did you take my advice or what?!"

"What advice?" Maia asked.

"It wasn't advice, she just butted in and wanted to know why Magnus and I hadn't done anything sexual since we've been talking. Then she said that I should ask him if he wanted to since I wouldn't know unless I tried," I explained, rolling my eyes in the process.

"I was wondering that too actually. If a guy I was talking to was as hot as Magnus is then I would have jumped on that the first day," Maia said grinning.

"Yeah well, we did just agree to be friends. We didn't want to get into anything that would complicate things," I told them, popping a fry into my mouth.

"Anyway, did you ask him if he wanted to go any further or what?" Izzy persisted.

"Even though this is none of your business, I know you won't stop asking until I tell you," I said sighing. "So…we may have delved into that sort of stuff…"

"Way to go, Alec," Maia low-key cheered. "So like what did you guys do?"

"Was it on the phone, or did you Skype?" Izzy asked.

"Well we were messaging each other already, and then the conversation kind of moved on to a more sexual nature…so we just continued it from there," I said, and I knew I was blushing.

"Super adorable, your first sexting adventure," Izzy congratulated me. "That must have been hot, when Simon and I do that it's hot."

"I really have no desire knowing what you and Simon get up to thanks," I said shuddering. "But yeah it was actually pretty amazing, and fun. Not as scary as I thought it would be."

"Do you think you'll do it again?" Maia asked.

"Probably, though Magnus did say he wants to do it over the phone next time, so we're just waiting until the right moment," I told them.

"God you guys are just too cute, it's going to be a nightmare when he moves back 'cause then I'll be able to see the cuteness. I may just have to throw up," Izzy teased.

"We'll all have to go out once he comes back, after you two get your fair share of each other of course. The sexual energy is going to be insane between you two," Maia said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," I said. "Magnus still has four months in London, and we haven't talked about what's going to happen between us once he moves back. For all I know he might not even want to start anything with me."

"Oh Alec, of course he does," Izzy insisted. "From what I've heard about you guys, he's crazy about you. No one would keep talking to you this much if they didn't have any feelings."

"I don't know, it's all just so hard this long distance thing," I sighed. "No wonder relationships hardly continue once someone moves away."

"Maybe you should talk about it with him, see where he's at. Or at least talk about the whole just friend's thing, see if that's changed at all," Maia suggested, reaching over to pat my hand.

"I might, though you know how I hate any form of conflict. What we have going right now is great, and I don't want to screw it up."

"Talking about feelings won't mess this up, and I mean if it does then clearly it wasn't meant to be in the first place," Izzy said, and I hated to admit that she was right.

"I'll try talking about it to him this weekend, it would be nice to see where we stand. It would stop me from freaking out and thinking the worst," I said.

"There you go, see I come up with the best ideas," Izzy said grinning. "Now finish your food, we need to get back to work soon."

I went back to eating and thought about what she said. It made sense to talk through things with Magnus. Even though in the beginning we did decide on staying friends, now that we've moved things over to include all things sexual where did that leave us? Friends didn't normally get each other off, at least none that I've ever had. I did hope that he wanted a relationship once he moved back, it was the only thing keeping me sane with all this long distance. But like Izzy said I wouldn't know anything unless I asked. If only she could just do it for me.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was pretty short, but don't worry the next one will be longer to make up for it, I just needed a little filler chapter to set more things in motion. I'll see you Wednesday for a better filled chapter ;)**


	11. Hang in There

"Hey," I breathed, trying to catch my breath as I flopped down on the couch.

"Were you running?" Magnus asked.

"No, well I mean I ran to the phone. I may have been in the shower when I heard it ring," I said adjusting the towel that I had flung around myself.

"I'm glad my phone calls are important enough to warrant you running out of the shower to answer them," he said, and I could hear him smiling.

"Well we don't talk a whole lot, at least on the phone, so I don't want to miss them," I confessed.

"Cute, though you could have always just called me back."

"Shut up, let's stop talking about my need to run to your calls," I sighed.

"Okay, okay," he relented. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good, busy which made the day go by faster," I said. "After work, I grabbed coffee with Julia though, and the whole time we were there she kept insisting that the barista was checking me out."

"Was he?" Magnus asked in a rush.

"I think so, he may have written his number on a napkin and gave it to me before we left," I said as I played with the towel.

"Well it seems like he was definitely checking you out then, are you going to call him?" Magnus asked, and I thought I could detect a hint of…jealousy? In his voice.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to."

"Why was he not attractive?"

"He was just fine looking," I sighed, already wishing I hadn't brought it up. "It's just like…what about us?"

"Us?" Magnus asked, sounding shocked about the word.

"Yes, us, if there _is_ an us that is," I spit out, annoyed that we haven't really talked about it before.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and the softness of his voice, laced with worry, made me feel bad about the way I snapped.

"I'm fine," I sighed running my fingers through my damp hair. "I just, you seem like you don't want me to call him, but we also haven't really talked about what we are doing."

"We're having fun. I mean we're talking and…other things…we're friends."

"Is that all we are though?" I asked sliding further down the couch. "The friends I have don't get off with each other." Magnus laughed at that.

"True, neither do any of my friends. It's just, we're so far away from each other for the time being," Magnus explained. "Do we really have to figure out what we are right now?"

"I guess not, I just want to know if we're ever going to be something other than friends."

"Of course we are, at least I want to be. It will be so much better once I move back," Magnus said, and I could tell he was just as frustrated. "I really like you Alec, more than I've liked anyone in a long time, and I know that I'm hardly going to let you out of my sight once I get back there." I couldn't help but smile at that. "But long distance relationships hardly ever work out, and I don't want us to end before we really even start. So I don't want to label us right now and tie you down from doing other things. You're really important to me Alec, and I want to continue doing what we're doing, and what we started doing last week."

"You're important to me to Magnus, and I get what you're saying. I really don't want us to end now either, I guess I just like everything sorted before jumping into it. But we can just take it like it is, and we can definitely continue what we've started," I told him, and I couldn't help the giant grin that took over my face.

"You do know you're amazing, right Alec?" Magnus breathed.

"I do like it when you say that," I smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Magnus asked, and I thought I could detect a hint of something in his voice.

"I'd thought I'd stay in, talk to you some more," I said.

"Mmmm that's a good answer. Are you naked?" Magnus suddenly asked.

"What?" I sputtered, wondering where that came from.

"Sorry, I just remembered you said you ran from the shower."

"Oh, I have a towel on, that's about it," I confessed, looking down at myself a little self consciously.

"God Alec, if only I was there right now," Magnus all but moaned down the phone.

"Magnus," I murmured, and I could hear my voice cracking with…something. Nerves, or probably lust.

"I should probably say that I've never done this before," Magnus said, getting it all out in a rush. "But you're in only a towel, and with what we were just talking about…I want you."

Just like that, the low breathy frantic hot timber to Magnus's voice caused my toes to curl.

"I've never done this either," I breathed out. "But we are so totally about to have phone sex."

Magnus groans down the line, and my nerves rolled over with something like electricity. "Oh my _god_ you can't just say stuff like that."

"Like what?" I asked, desperate to hear that noise again. " _Phone sex_?" Oh, it's quieter and weaker but it's there, again, like a caress into my ear.

"I hope you're comfortable," Magnus said. "Because I can't promise this will last very long since it's your voice in my ear, and I'll be able to hear everything I didn't last time."

I shivered at the desperate tone of Magnus's voice as I let the towel fall open, then I cradled the phone between my ear and shoulder, eager to have my hands free. I was already starting to imagine them as Magnus's own as I slid one down the smooth skin of my chest, then lower to my stomach. This is Magnus's hand, I tell myself, and the thought of having that man ghosting his palms along my skin right here, following the trail of hair from my bellybutton down to my groin, brings a high gasp from my throat and straight into the phone.

"Alec," Magnus moans. "Alec, what are you doing, what are you thinking that's making you sound like that-"

"You," I said, reveling in blunt honesty. "Your hands, reaching down to touch me-"

"I will touch you all over," Magnus said dangerously. "Just please don't stop."

I couldn't stop for anything right now, much less an incentive that sounds so incredible, the thought of Magnus stroking over my chest, my stomach, the sensitive expanse of my inner thigh. By the time I curled my hand (Magnus's hand) slick and loose around my cock, barely needing to touch its hot hardness to get enough sensation working to drive me completely insane, I was already panting audibly, quick debauched-sounding noise I tried not to think too hard about out of mortification. I focused instead on Magnus's own sweet little cries of pleasure, and on bringing myself to the edge, I was hot for it in ways I didn't know I could even be hot. The towel had fallen onto the floor as I twisted, and writhed on the couch. I was getting so damn close but the edge would stay just out of my reach, and then I'd double my efforts, imagining what Magnus must be doing, fisting himself just as frantic and wishing it were really him, and then imagining myself actually doing whatever Magnus must be imagining I was doing, and the whole thing loops into this elaborate erotic image the hinges on thrusting hips and dripping skin.

Then suddenly, there's this perfect moment when I could feel myself reaching out towards the edge again, and right when I was so close I could practically taste it (and I could, beaded sweat rolling down past my parted lips) is right when Magnus chokes out a high broken cry of "fuck, Alec!" And then that is just. That is it. I come harder than I ever had, across my hand and stomach and couch, keening out my completion into the phone and listening, entranced, as Magnus does the same.

"That was," I said once the haze lifted a bit, breathing heavy but finally steady.

"That really was," Magnus agreed.

I couldn't help but bite my lip, stumped. Because what could I say that would sum up how that just felt.

"I really like your voice," I ended up saying, and then covered my face with how stupid it sounded.

"Yeah?" Magnus asked, and I could tell he was smiling.

"I don't know why I said that, but I mean, it's true. You're positively intoxicating," I confessed.

"So are you, Alec, so are you," he said. And I hugged myself with one arm, wondering how we could talk like this together and still only say we're friends.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"No, let's stay here a little longer," Magnus breathed out, and I smiled. Content to stay like this for the rest of the day if it meant feeling closer to him.

* * *

"So, Alec, how's Magnus doing?" My mom asked later that week.

"Oh, umm he's alright," I said, confused as to why she would bring him up. These past couple of months she was fine pretending he hardly existed.

"That's good, are you two still saying you're only friends?" She asked, and this time I caught something flash behind her eyes, but I didn't know what it meant.

"Yeah, he still lives in London so that's all we're going to be until he moves back."

"So you're going to date this man when he moves here is that it?"

"Well, I suppose we are, that's kind of what we've been saying. Though not in so many words," I said, desperate for either Izzy or Jace to come to my rescue, but they just sat there listening. Traitors.

"So, you're currently unattached, because one of my friends has a son-"

"Mom, you're not setting me up!" I protested.

"Well, I mean Alec, you don't know who she's talking about yet. He could be hot," Izzy insisted. I just scowled at her.

"His name is Mike, he's a very nice man, a doctor to boot," my mom told me.

"I'm sure he's fine, but I'm not interested in seeing anyone at the moment," I said.

"And why not, it's not like this Magnus guy is your boyfriend. You said so yourself that you're just friends, I see no problem with you branching out," she continued talking.

"Fine, give me his number and I'll call him when I get the chance," I said, only to shut her up. There was no way I was ever calling this guy.

"That's the spirit," my mom said smiling. "Let me just find my phone." The second she left the room Jace started laughing.

"Oh shut up," I said. "It's not fair she only picks on me when it comes to dating."

"It's only because she knows you don't get out too much," Jace said, wiping away tears.

"I get out, I went to Izzy's party."

"That was two months ago, you've hardly been anywhere other than to work since then. It's quite sad really," Izzy said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well I just like staying in," I said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"You just stay in so you can talk to Magnus," she said.

"Yes, well, I like talking to him. And I mean I go out sometimes…" I trailed off.

"Only when Maia and I practically force you to, and what happens when you do? You get hit on by hot, available guys!"

"Really, what happened?" Jace asked.

"This barista gave Alec his phone number last week, a very attractive barista," Izzy said grinning. "And I bet you haven't called him back have you?"

"Well no, I've just been busy…"

"That's just an excuse," she said. "You need to give other people a chance, and I know you aren't because you like Magnus, but he's not here. Who's to say you can't have some fun?' Izzy said, just as my mom came back into the room.

"Your sister is right dear, and here's Mike's number," she said handing me a piece of paper. I sighed and stuffed it into my pocket. My family needed a new hobby.

* * *

Izzy was calling me. I was lounging on the couch, half watching a show and half rereading a manuscript. I debated whether or not to just ignore the phone, but knew she would just call again. And again.

"I feel like I just spoke to you two days ago," I said once I answered her call.

"Why hello to you too, my day is going well thanks," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What is it you want," I sighed.

"Are you sitting down?" She asked.

"Umm yeah, why?"

"I'm with mom right now, and she wanted me to tell you that she's decided to host a party next Thursday," Izzy said, and I could tell she was just as enthused about it as I was.

"What is it with all these parties, I just went to yours a few months ago," I said, already dreading this.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Mom invites all the eligible bachelors she knows and tries to set me up with them all," I said.

"Oh, yeah I suppose that could happen. But I'll let her know you'll be there!" She said, talking louder so my mom could hear.

"Hey-"

"Gotta go, bye," and she hung up. I groaned and threw my phone onto the other side of the couch, narrowly missing Chase's head. He looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"You're living the good life buddy, be thankful you don't have a crazy family," I told him. He barked and then laid back down. I took that to mean he agreed with me. I really was dreading this party.

* * *

"Hey mom," I said after finding her in the living room.

"Alec there you are!" She exclaimed, acting like she'd been looking for me for hours.

"The place looks great," I told her. "Seems like everybody's here."

"Well, of course, you know I always hold amazing parties," she said. "And you look great son."

"Thanks," I said looking down at the suit Izzy helped me pick out. I needed a new one anyway.

"Now you go mingle, I'm sure there are plenty of people you'll get on with," she said, a knowing glint in her eyes. I knew she was going to invite people in the hopes of hooking me up with a few of them.

"I will, I think I see Jace over there," I said, kissing her cheek before heading over. Noticing her disappointment that I was going to talk to my brother and not someone else.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" I asked, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"About an hour, did you just get here?" Jace asked.

"No, of course not," I lied.

"Not fair, now you get to spent less time here," he pouted. "I've lost track of the number of people who have come up to me asking if I had a girlfriend or not."

"Well now I'm going to have the same issue, though I'm fairly certain mom has invited a number of men she'll be introducing me to as the night wears on," I said, downing the champagne in one go.

"Alec, Jace!" Izzy called out heading over to us, Simon in tow behind her.

"Hey sis," I said, nodding to Simon.

"Did you just get here?" She asked, and I nodded.

"So not fair, though I guess you are the one that mom is going to harass the most," she told me.

"This is going to be a long night," I said, motioning over another waiter. Alcohol was the only way I was going to get through this.

 **000**

I had been there a little over an hour and already three guys have come up to me, all of which I had successfully diverted. Now I was sitting on the couch with a plate of appetizers on my lap, drinking maybe my fifth glass of champagne. It really was making everything more bearable.

"Hey, sorry," a guy said before sitting beside me. "You mom said I should come talk to you, according to her we are made for each other."

"Wow, if that's the case it must be fate who brought us to this party at the same time," I joked looking up at him. He was kind of attractive, but not really my type.

"I'm Mike by the way," he said laughing a little.

"I'm Alec, though you know that already. And actually, my mom gave me your number last week, practically begging that I call you."

"Cleary this has been in the works for a while," he said, rolling his eyes. I laughed, glad that he thought it was just as ridiculous. "So why does your mom want to set you up so badly?"

"She has nothing better to do, and she won't except that I've kind of already met someone," I told him.

"Oh really, why not?" I sighed, not really wanting to get into it, but at the same time having someone else's input on the whole thing would be nice.

"Well, he lives in London so right now everything's long distance. We met on this online dating site, and for now, we've decided to just stay friends until the moves back here. She thinks it's weird since we aren't really in a relationship at the moment, but I still don't want to see anyone else," I said.

"That's hard, long distance is never fun. Especially since you two have never actually been together. All you guys know is distance," he said. "So you like him more as a friend I take it."

"Of course I do, I'm falling for this guy hard, and I think he feels the same way I do. But every time I bring up the whole dating things he doesn't want to talk about it, he says he doesn't want to put such a big commitment on us since we're still so far apart."

"I can see where he's coming from. He doesn't want to do something that could potentially break you two before you really have a chance to be together, he's playing it safe," Mike said.

"I guess yeah, but we've done things," I blushed at that comment, not really knowing why I was saying all this. "And that's kind of making this whole thing even harder, plus the little comments he makes about us being together once he moves back. I just still don't really know how he's feeling."

"Well, and I don't know him, but it does seem like he wants to be with you. Especially since he talks about you two in the future, and that you've moved your relationship into territory that you wouldn't have if you guys were just friends," he said. "But long distance is hard to keep together, and since that would be what you two would only have it might put a strain on everything. He seems to want to keep things light until he can actually be with you fully. I wouldn't think too much about it, everything will work out once he moves back."

"Wow, you're good at this," I said laughing.

"Well I might be a marriage counsellor," he said smiling. "But really, I wouldn't sweat it. How much longer until he's here?"

"He should be here in about three months," I said sighing.

"That's not too much longer, just hang in there," he said.

"Thanks, you've actually made me feel better about this," I told him. He smiled and looked over my shoulder.

"I'm glad I could help, and your mom is staring at us, she's not very subtle."

"Oh I know, I have been talking to you longer than everyone else so she probably thinks we've hit it off," I said.

"It will just crush her that we aren't in fact made for each other," he said laughing.

"Oh I know, but maybe you could sit here a little longer, just so she can't send over anyone else," I said.

"Yeah sure," he said settling on the couch. I smiled and offered him some food. I was feeling lighter about the whole Magnus thing, I could handle another few months of being 'just friends'. I didn't want something to come between us, and if this is what I had to do to keep a hold of him then I would.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you're all having a good week so far :) Don't worry, I want them to finally be in the same place just as much as you do, you'll all just have to wait a little bit longer though... Can't wait to post the next chapter, I'll be back on Friday!**


	12. Accept It

**Happy Friday everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one as well ;)**

* * *

It was lunch time and I actually decided to leave my office for a change. It was probably the only time in the past week that I hadn't worked through lunch, but I was almost falling asleep at my desk and knew I needed coffee. I could have asked Julia to get me some, but I knew a walk would also help. So I was just entering the cafe, and I smiled as the smell of coffee beans filled my senses. I was already feeling better. But then I got to the front of the line, and the barista from a few weeks ago, the one who gave me his number, looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello again," he said, and I think I forgot how hot he actually was. I could feel myself grinning back.

"Hey," I said, and then I think I forgot how to form words after that 'cause I had no idea what else to say.

"What can I get you?" He asked, clearly noticing I was struggling.

"Oh, umm. I'll have a Grande cappuccino, and the southwestern wrap," I managed to get out. Once I paid I quickly moved away. Why hadn't I ever called him? _Oh shit, he's coming over._

"How have you been?" He asked as he started making my drink.

"Oh, good. Really busy, which is why I didn't get around to calling you…" I trailed.

"It's okay you didn't call, I can handle someone not being interested," he said.

"What, no that's not why. I really have been busy, and other things that are too complicated to talk about now," I said. "But um, are you busy this Friday?" He looked up, obviously shocked that I just asked him out. To be fair so was I.

"Oh, yeah I'm free," he said smiling.

"Good, that's good. Then it's a date," I told him.

"It is indeed, do you need my number again?" I nodded.

"This time I promise I'll call," I said taking my coffee, which had his number on it.

"I'll be holding you to that," he said, handing me my sandwich.

"I'll call you later this week to finalize our date, and I'll see you Friday," I smiled, actually looking forward to this.

"See you then," he said before going to take more orders. Coffee was definitely what I had needed to boost my spirits.

 **000**

"Well someone's happy," Julia said as I walked back into my office. "What did you put in your coffee?"

"Oh shut up," I laughed. "Maybe I just had a good walk." She looked at me, and then her eyes widened as she glanced at my cup, clearly seeing the number written on it.

"Oh yeah a nice walk my ass. Who's number is that?" She asked sitting down, letting me know she wan't going to leave until I told her.

"The barista, Zac, from the cafe down the street," I told her.

"Oh my god him! I had no idea he was gay," she said. "Why is it always the hot ones."

"I don't know, I guess we're just lucky," I teased.

"Are you going to call him?"

"Well yeah, I asked him out for Friday so I kind of have to," I said.

"You already asked him out, look at you go!" She said, clearly happy. "I think I need to get me a long distance guy, it's clearly results in a sea of guys pouring out of the woodwork." I laughed, though I did have to admit that ever since I started talking to Magnus I had been on more dates than in the past year before.

"I don't think they're connected, but I'm looking forward to this," I said.

"Well of course you are, he's fucking hot!" I just laughed at this.

"Don't you have work you need to get back to?" I asked. She just sighed and got up.

"You better tell me all about this date," she said before leaving my office. I grabbed my phone and input Zac's number so I wouldn't lose it. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

"So wait what did Camille do?" I asked Magnus, while falling backwards onto my bed.

"She slapped him, I'm not kidding. I couldn't believe it!"

"Just because he spilled his drink on her?"

"Well it was on her new shirt, and it did result in it becoming see-through," he said laughing. "But the thing is they ended up going home together at the end of the night."

"Of course they did, she manages to get everyone at the end," I said, kicking off my running shoes.

"I know, if only I was as smooth as she was," Magnus said.

"Oh I'm sure you are, I would still take you home if you spilled a drink on me," I said, smiling even though he couldn't see.

"I'll test this theory out when I get back there," he said. I just laughed.

"So what are you up to for the rest of the night?" I asked.

"Oh I was thinking about catching up on a few shows, and then I'll probably end up falling asleep on the couch," he said. "I hope you realize I am incredible lame."

"Don't worry, so am I. I'm going to be doing basically the same thing, but I'll throw in a manuscript or two," I said smiling.

"I do hope our lives become more interesting once I move back," he said.

"I'm sure they will, though we'll still probably be spending just as much time inside," I said, shivering a little at the thought.

"Well of course, there's no way I'll be sharing you with the outside world for at least a week," he said.

"Wow, a whole week, how ambitious," I said, though I did like the thought of that.

"I'll just be making up for lost time," he purred into the phone.

"Well I can't say no to that," I said. "I just wish time would move faster."

"I know, it seems to have gotten slower. I really can't wait until I'm back."

"Me either," I said, fingering the edge of my shirt. I heard some rustling at the other end of the phone and blurted out, "Are you in bed?"

Magnus's chuckle came through the phone immediately, and I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm on the couch actually, though I am covered in blankets. Glad to know you like thinking about me in bed," he said, and I knew he would be winking if I could see him.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"You're adorable, are you in your bed?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm just laying on it with my workout clothes still on. I didn't have time to change before you called me," I told him.

"I bet you look hot after you work out," he breathed.

"Yeah all flushed and sweaty, super sexy over here," I joked, but clearly he didn't think so.

"Yeah that's hot, I bet it's how you look after sex also," he all but moaned. I sucked in a breath, I hadn't been expecting this call to take such a sudden turn, but I wasn't really complaining.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, moving so I was laying fully on my bed.

"It's really all your fault, you're the one that sent me that photo this morning," he said, and I knew he was frowning. I laughed. I knew I was being a total tease this morning, quickly sending him a picture of me just out of the shower, but for some reason I had been feeling bold. Clearly he hadn't minded though.

"I thought you liked that," I teased.

"I did, but it left me all hot and horny for the rest of the day. Do you know how hard it is teaching a classroom full of students, while trying not to get a boner when the image of your naked body flashes in my mind," he said.

"I really got you hot and-"

"Horny?" Magnus interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Alec. You got me so hard this afternoon, that the smallest brush of wind had me in goosebumps."

"Well, I'm not going to deny that this news doesn't make me happy," I said grinning. "But I am sorry to have caused you such distress."

"It's not all your fault, it's not like getting an erection is difficult, but I mean you _have_ been the big reason for them lately. All I need to do is think of your eyes, and I get hard as a rock."

"My eyes?" That was the last thing I had expected to hear.

"Yes, your sexy fucking eyes. Are you kidding me? They're just so blue…" Magnus groaned out loud. "Alec, just trust me on this."

"Okay," I said.

"Smart move."

My breathing was becoming more laboured, and my heart sped up. I wanted to know what else he liked about me.

"What else about me, um-"

"What else _turns me on_ about you?" Magnus suggested.

"Yes," I answered, holding my breath for what he would say next.

"Everything."

"That's it?" I asked, kind of disappointed that was all he had to say.

"What do you mean? That's…everything," Magnus told me, and then he got silent. "Oh, you want details, don't you."

"You already knew that, didn't you?" I asked, I could hear the teasing in his tone.

"Yes," Magnus confessed. "But I wanted you to ask."

"You're mean," I said, pouting.

"Oh come on, I'm only teasing, it's fun. Aren't you just laying there desperate to know what else about you turns me on?"

"I don't know about desperate, but I am curious."

"Your throat," Magnus surprised me.

"My throat?"

"Yes. It's thick, tanned, and strong. Your Adam's apple moves when you swallow, especially when you're nervous. I want to lick it."

My cock responded immediately to the way I heard Magnus's tongue deliver the work _lick_ , and I swear it was like I could feel it against my throat as if he had done what he suggested.

"Your eyes, which I already told you. I like how blue they are, how mesmerizing. I could just drown in them if I look too much, and that's all I want to do." Lowering his voice until it sounded like he was whispering directly into my ear, Magnus finished with, "And lets not forget about your body, all those lean muscles I can see flexing through everything you wear. God how they would feel pushing up against me. Fuck, Alec, everything about you turns me on. Just thinking about it right now, I might actually pass out from lack of blood flow to my head."

I couldn't help the smug-ass grin that stretched over my face at the frustration I could hear in Magnus's voice.

"So, are you turned on now?" I asked.

"Are you asking if I'm hard right now?" Magnus whispered down the phone.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I am very turned on right now." He paused. "Are you?"

"Turned on?" I asked, wanting to tease him further.

"That was the question," he said, and I could tell he was smiling.

"Yes, I'm turned on. I've been hard practically since I picked up the phone," I told him, biting my lip as I heard an unmistakable groan escape his mouth. I pressed my head back into the pillow. I barely managed to keep my free hand above the waist of my sweatpants as I imagined Magnus laying on the couch, talking to me, with an erection.

"I was thinking about your mouth before you called me," I continued, just to further torment him.

"And you let me drone on and on about Camille, all the while you were turned on?" Magnus asked, baffled.

"I figured we'd get around to it eventually," I said smiling.

"Well, please tell me more. And I mean details Alec. Tell me what you were thinking about my mouth."

"I was thinking about what it would feel like pressed against my own mouth, if it would be soft, or-"

"Hard?" Magnus added.

"Yeah. I'd think they'd be soft though, your bottom lip is bigger than your top." I licked my lips, and let myself push my pants down, letting my hand rest against the erection now pushing against my boxers.

"Do my lips turn you on?" Magnus asked, and I could hear his breathing get more ragged.

"Yes," I breathed out.

"Are you touching yourself Alec?"

"Yes," I all but groaned, cupping my throbbing shaft and arching up into my hand as I admitted it to Magnus.

"Above your pants?" I barely heard Magnus ask.

I looked down to where I had kicked off my sweat pants, the only thing preventing my hand from touching my cock was now my underwear. "No pants."

"At least tell me you're wearing something," Magnus groaned out.

"I'm wearing something."

"You're such a tease. You're killing me here, you know that right? What are you wearing?"

I looked down at the blue boxers I had on, and the hand that I was using to stroke myself. "Boxers."

"Cotton?" Magnus immediately asked.

"Yes," I said, running my palm up against the fabric.

"Tight or loose?"

"Tightish, but more so than usual now."

"Oh fuck you," Magnus complained like he was in agony, but it also seemed like he was enjoying it.

"What about you?" I asked, picturing him spread out on his couch.

"I have a blanket over me," Magnus informed me.

"What are you wearing?"

"The blanket is _all_ that I'm wearing. I may have lost my clothes a little while ago."

I didn't mean to, but as soon as the image of Magnus naked on his couch imprinted in my mind, my fingers curled around my cock and pulled roughly as I released a moan and arched up hard into my palm.

"Hmmm, whatever you just did, it sounded fucking good," Magnus breathed into my ear. "So I take it you like the idea of me lying here, naked and turned on, touching myself while you're talking to me?"

"Oh God," I groaned, thrusting my hips up again.

"Spit on your palm Alec, get it wet, do whatever you have to. Then, slide it back inside your boxers and touch yourself, just like I am."

I lifted my palm, and spit into my hand, and then without a second thought I was pulling my boxers away, watching as my erection sprung free.

"Wrap your fingers around yourself, I want to hear you when you do."

I felt like my heart was going to fly right out of my chest. I gripped my shaft, and I couldn't have held back the raw noise that came from my throat even if I had wanted to.

 _"_ _Yes_ ," Magnus hissed.

I knew that he too was fisting his cock at the other end of the phone.

"How does it feel?" Magnus asked.

"Hot. It's so hot in my palm, and throbbing. I don't think I've ever been this fucking hard in my life."

"Jesus, Alec," Magnus cursed. "What do you look like?"

"You mean, my cock?"

"Yes. Describe it to me."

This was definitely different than our last phone session, but it was also incredible hot. I had never done anything like this before, but I wanted it to continue, so I did as Magnus asked.

"Um, uncut, and I'd say average size-"

"Don't be modest now Alec," Magnus purred over the phone.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at Magnus's put out tone.

"Okay, um maybe approximately six inches…" I told him, trailing off.

"Fuck, fuck - _fuck_."

I was liking the strain I heard behind each cursed word, and I really started to work my length. Magnus's breathing became heavier in my ear, and I suddenly couldn't shut my damn mouth.

"It feel like I could fuck for hours, I'm so turned on. I swear, every time you groan or curse in my ear, it makes me even harder."

Magnus's breath rushed out and into the phone, and I could have swore it was like the man was lying beside him.

"It's insane how slick my cock is," I muttered absently as I spread pre-cum over the swollen head. "I'm so close to coming, I don't think I can stop myself."

"Then stop fucking teasing me and come. I'm about to, and I want to hear you when I do."

It was as though I had been waiting for permission, I clamped my fist around my agitated shaft and listened to the huffed groan at the other end of the phone as though Magnus had finally given himself permission too.

There was nothing but gasping breaths, grunts of mutual pleasure, and right when I thought I couldn't feel any fucking better, I heard Magnus shout out my name, and that was it. With a snap of my hips, I pushed up and moaned loudly as I came all over my stomach.

Breathing harshly, I looked down at the sticky mess I had just made and couldn't help but smile. My left hand was still holding the cell to my ear, and I could hear similar breathing.

"You okay?"

"I think so. Holy shit, Alec."

"Yeah?"

" _Hell_ yeah." After some movement on the other end, Magnus asked, "You?"

"Definitely yes, we just keep getting better at this it seems," I said grinning.

"If we keep this up, we're going to be amazing once I'm finally there," Magnus said.

"I can't wait," I confessed.

"Me neither," Magnus whispered. We stayed like that for the next few minutes, until the mess on my stomach became too hard to ignore.

"I really need to shower now," I said laughing.

"So do I, I guess we'll talk later," Magnus said.

"Yes we will, have a good rest of your night."

"It will definitely not be able to top this that's for sure, bye Alec," Magnus said. After I said goodbye as well I got up off the bed. I was grinning the whole way into the bathroom. I really did wish that time would hurry up, I couldn't wait to see how we would be once we were in the same room.

* * *

"So Alec, I noticed you and Mike seemed to get along at my party," my mom commented on durning dinner. "Did you?"

"Oh umm, yeah I guess. That was a week ago mom, why didn't you bring it up then?"

"Oh I didn't want to pressure you, but have you two talked since then?"

"No mom we haven't. Just because we were talking doesn't mean that there were any sparks between us. He was fine, just not my type," I told her.

"Oh, well I'm sure there will be someone else. There were a lot of guys there that talked to you."

"Yeah, not really my type again," I told her. "But I actually have a date tomorrow night." I said, in the hopes it would get her off my back.

"You do?" Izzy asked, surprised that she hadn't heard of this before.

"Yeah, it's with Zac the barista from a few weeks back," I told her.

"I remember him, but I thought you weren't going to call him?"

"I didn't, but then I ran into him again a few days ago and ended up asking him out, I had forgotten how hot he was," I said.

"Well I'm happy for you, this will be good," my mom said, clearly pleased about it all. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm just taking him to dinner, the usual," I said.

"And then back to your place, that seems to be how you do it," Jace piped up smirking.

"Oh shut up," I said. "That depends on how dinner goes."

"I'm just glad you're putting yourself out there, not focusing on just Magnus," mom said.

"Yeah, well, I figured I might as well keep things light between us until he moves back," I said.

"You'll have to let me know how your date goes," Izzy said, and I assured her I would.

* * *

"I really do regret not calling you sooner," I said once Zac and I were seated at our table.

"It's okay, really, I'm just glad you did this time," he said. Then the waiter came over to ask what we wanted to drink, once we ordered we got back to talking.

"So what is it you do?" Zac asked.

"I'm an editor at Angle Press. We mostly publish thrillers, but lately I've been looking at a few erotica novels," I told him.

"Really, I wouldn't have pegged you as the erotica type," he said looking me over.

"Everyone seems to say that, I should rethink my look," I said laughing.

"It's just you look fairly innocent," Zac said.

"Oh, well I can assure you I'm far from that," I said, not realizing that it came across quite sexual, but Zac didn't seem to mind.

"Do you do something other than work in the cafe, 'cause I don't see you in there a lot."

"Yeah I only work there part-time, I'm still in school. I want to be a doctor, and that takes a lot of years in school," he said just when our drinks arrived. We realized we hadn't looked at our menu yet, so we said we needed a few more minutes. We actually looked through it and ordered before talking again.

"Wow a doctor, yeah that is definitely a lot of years in school. I couldn't do it," I said.

"It's hard, but rewarding at the same time," he said smiling, and I could tell he really did love what he was doing.

"It's always great doing something you so clearly love," I said. Zac nodded in agreement. We continued talking until our food arrived, just about random things so we could get a clearer image of one another.

"I'm so jealous that you've been to Europe, the furthest I've been to is California," Zac said before taking a bite of his steak.

"Well I've never been there, so you have that over me," I joked. "But I guess you're right, Europe is better."

"Yeah just keep rubbing it in," he said sticking his tongue out.

"So mature."

"You shouldn't have assumed I was," he teased. I really loved how easy it was talking to him, we hadn't had a lull in the conversation since we sat down, it just came so naturally. As I was taking a sip of my drink a flash of Magnus moved through my mind, and I frowned pushing it away. This wasn't the time to be thinking of him.

"So why aren't you taken already?" I asked. "You're pretty great if I'm being honest."

"Why thank you," he said smiling. "But I've just been too busy to really think about having a relationship right now. School is just crazy, and I need to fully concentrate on that."

"That makes sense, life can get pretty crazy now and then."

"So why aren't you taken?" He asked looking me over. "So far I have no complaints."

"I'm flattered, but like you I've been too busy. Not that I haven't tried, or more like my family hasn't tried," I said. "They actually convinced me to try online dating."

"Oh really, and did you find anyone interesting?" Once again Magnus flashed across my mind.

"There were a couple of people I met up with, one ended up being so completely boring, and the other just resulted in a one night stand. And then, well I met one guy who was pretty amazing, but he's in London," I told him.

"Wow, London, how did you two match together then?"

"He's from New York, just in London for a year teaching. We're actually still talking, but we're just friends," I said, though I could tell he didn't believe me.

"How long have you been talking?"  
"Umm for the past three months," I said.

"Clearly you two aren't just friends if you've been talking for this long," he said.

"Well, we're not together since we're waiting to see what happens when he gets back," I said.

"I'm glad you're not officially together or I would be wondering what you were doing here with me, but I can also tell you're not looking for anything serious," he said.

"I guess that's true, I'm sorry if I lead you on or anything."

"You really don't have to be sorry, I'm not looking for anything serious either. I just thought you were hot as hell, and I'm glad I got to know you. You're a pretty great guy Alec, this man is lucky that's for sure," he said grinning.

"Thanks," I said, not knowing what else I could say to that. Our conversation then moved on to safer topics and I forgot all about Magnus, okay that's not entirely true, but I stopped seeing him.

"Do you want to come back to mine, for some coffee?" I asked once were left the restaurant, we were standing on the sidewalk not really knowing what to do next.

"I'd like that," Zac said smiling. I hailed a cab and we made our way to my place.

 **000**

"Your dog is adorable," Zac said once we entered my apartment, and Chase ran up to greet us.

"Thanks," I said leading the way into the kitchen. Chase followed close behind. As I made our drinks Zac sat on the floor petting him, which was too cute.

"What do you take in your coffee?" I asked once it was done.

"Just some milk," he answered standing up. We carried our drinks into the living room. I don't know why I invited him here, well I did know, but now I was nervous.

"Your place is really nice," Zac said setting his mug on the table.

"Oh thanks, yeah I like it," I said, also setting my mug down.

"Are you alright," Zac asked. "'cause we can just have coffee, we don't have to do anything if you're uncomfortable."

"No, I mean I do want to. I just, I don't know," I stuttered, turning bright red. Zac just smiled.

"Do you mind if I kiss you, it might calm your nerves," he asked, moving a little closer. I nodded, not trusting my voice. He moved closer still, and then his mouth was inches away from mine, and I could feel his breath on my lips. I sucked in some air, and then he was kissing me. It was slow and soft, and really nice. It had been a while since I've done this, and I really had missed it. I moved into the kiss, meeting him in the middle, moving my lips with his. After a while of this I felt his tongue lightly trace my lips, and I was opening my mouth to allow him in.

The moment our tongues met the air around us changed, like it was struck by lightening, the air was charged. Soon I was straddling his lap and attacking his lips with mine, drawing out moan after moan from his mouth. He was shaking with need, I could feel him under me, and all I wanted was to rip his clothes off. I detached our lips, smiling when he whimpered from the lost.

"Come on," I said, shocked by how low my voice was. He look my hand and I all but pulled him into my room. The second the door closed behind us he was kissing me again, pulling at my shirt which I gladly took off. This was then followed by his. Before I knew it we were on my bed, me on top grinding my hips down into his. He was groaning as I started pulling on his belt, I needed him now, I didn't know what was making me so desperate but all I could think about was getting this man naked.

Before I could accomplish that though my iPad lit up, and out of habit I glanced over at where it lay on my nightstand. I saw Magnus's name, he had messaged me. I felt my body freeze as a flash of golden-green eyes inserted themselves in my mind. _Magnus_.

I looked down at Zac, who was oblivious to what was currently going on in my mind. He was trying to unbutton my jeans. He looked disheveled, his hair was messed up, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were full of lust. I felt bad for what I was about to do, but I couldn't go through with this. He wasn't Magnus.

"I'm sorry Zac," I said pushing myself off of him. "I can't do this." He looked dazed for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"Was it something I did?" He asked, clearly confused at this change. Which was understandable since a few minutes ago I was basically attacking him.

"No, it was nothing you did, it's just…" I trailed off, not knowing what to tell him. Here was this great guy, and he didn't deserve this. _But he's just not Magnus._

"It's just I'm not the guy you want to be doing this with. It's that guy from London, isn't it?" Zac asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's alright, really. You clearly feel for this guy a lot," Zac said finding his shirt and tugging it on. "I think you need to take a break from other guys, since it's so obvious who you really want."

"But he-"

"Even though he lives so far away doesn't mean anything, once he gets back you're going to be together, that thought should be enough to get you through this time apart. Don't waste your time going out with guys that you don't _really_ want, it's not fair to you," Zac said, getting up from the bed, he was smiling though so I knew he wasn't mad.

"I've been getting way too mush advice about this lately, all from potential hook ups," I said laughing little.

"That should be a sign that we can all see how you feel about this guy, just accept it. Things will work out in the end," he said.

"I'm still sorry, and I really did have a great time tonight," I said as I grabbed my shirt to put back on.

"I did to, I just hope everything works out with this London guy" he said.

"Thanks, I'll um see you around," I said, unsure of what to do now.

"I'll still be here when you need your next coffee fix," he told me grinning. And then he was leaving my room. I heard the front door close a few minutes later, and I was left sitting in the middle of my bed. I glanced back over at the screen of my iPad, staring at Magnus's name. The name that had changed so much of my life. I realized then that Zac was right, I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't go around pretending Magnus and I were only friends. I was falling for him, falling hard. I couldn't keep hooking up with random guys in an attempt to make myself feel better, I had to wait for Magnus to come back.

* * *

 **Hope you liked! I rewrote the ending for this chapter like 3 times before I figured it was right, I just couldn't let Alec sleep with someone else again. Finally he accepts that he's falling for Magnus :) I hope you all have a great weekend, and I'll be back on Monday with the chapter you've been waiting for!**


	13. Finally

**Hey lovelies, hope you all had a great weekend! This chapter has another leap in time, but without them, this story would just be way too long and lifeless, I needed to speed things up. I do hope you enjoy the chapter :) Oh and also this one has a lot of lemons, just to warn you.**

* * *

 _(3 months later)_

"So, Magnus is coming back soon isn't he?" Izzy asked as I followed her through racks of clothing.

"Yeah, he comes back this weekend," I told her, unable to stop smiling.

"I'm actually really excited for you two," she said. "It's been forever, and I can't believe you've managed it all."

"Well it's been hard, but now all that work will pay off," I said.

"Just be sure to find some time to eat this weekend will you," she teased.

"Don't worry, I'll keep us fuelled," I told her, shivering at the thought of what will be happening in a few short days.

"I will be requesting to meet him, after you guys get your share of one another," she told me.

"I was just thinking I'd invite him to dinner on Thursday, unless that's too soon to meet mom."

"The sooner the better, just get it over and done with," she said.

"That's a good point. Dinner it is," I said, smiling yet again.

"Is he coming right to your place when he gets here, or are you picking him up from the airport?!"

"No, he's going home first to get a little settled since he gets in Saturday morning. Then he'll come to my place later that night. I was thinking of cooking dinner, rather than going out."

"Not that you'll be eating anyway, but yes staying in is the safer route," she said. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"I don't know, nothing too formal. I was going to go with casual, laid back," I said. "Do you think that would be alright?"

"Yeah, the less you wear the better since it'll just be coming off the second he sees you."

"Alright, enough talk about my sex life," I said walking away.

"Wait, Alec. I'm sorry, I promise I'll stop," she called running after me. I couldn't be mad at her, my sex life was all I could think about as well after all.

* * *

Chase was sitting in the middle of the living room staring at me. He looked unimpressed as I vacuumed over the couch, for the third time that day. I had already thoroughly cleaned the kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedroom. Now I was once again working in the living room.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm nervous," I said shutting the vacuum off. "And don't you dare jump up here again." Chase just stared at me as he flopped onto the floor. "Good dog." I knew I was acting a little crazy, but I do believe it was justified.

Once I was showered I found myself standing in front of my closet, I didn't have a clue what I should wear. I knew Magnus wouldn't mind if I answered the door in just the towel, and anything I did put on would just be coming off anyway.

"I should go for casual, right Chase?" I asked. He barked. "I thought so." I grabbed a pair of light wash jeans, and a soft grey t-shirt to go with it. Sexy, yet comfy all in one. Chase followed as I made my way into the kitchen. I may have decided to show off a little with my cooking skill, so I was going to be making stuffed chicken, and stuffed peppers with breaded zucchini, and a salad. I knew I could have just ordered out, but I wanted to make something special.

I was just pulling out the chicken when my phone buzzed.

 **I can't wait until tonight ;)**

A text from Magnus, causing every nerve ending in my body to fire at once.

 _Neither can I ;) I hope you got settled back into your place alright._

I started cutting the zucchini while I waited for him to reply.

 **Yeah so far so good, though I'll be living without furniture for a while until I get everything out of storage. And I still have to wait for all my things to get shipped back to me, though since I sent them ahead of me they should be here any day now.**

 _Well my place is available to you until you get your furniture back ;) I'm more than happy to help you out_

 **Yes and I totally bet this is all from the kindness of your heart, no other ulterior motives ;p**

 _You have no proof otherwise ;P So you'll be here at 6 right?_

 **I'd be there right now if I could, but yes 6 it is! And once again, can't wait ;)**

I grinned and put my phone away, I really couldn't wait either.

 **000**

I was pacing, I knew I was pacing, but I couldn't stop. I was a bundle of nerves. I looked at my phone again, ten-to-six. I felt like I was going to throw up. I really shouldn't be so nervous, everything was going to be great. Plus Magnus was probably feeling the same way I was. We had been waiting six months to finally be in the same room as each other, to finally kiss each other, and touch each other…I groaned and headed into the kitchen. I needed something to calm down, and my eyes went to the bottle of tequila on the counter. I shrugged and grabbed a shot glass, pouring myself a drink, and then quickly knocking it back before I could change my mind. I could feel it warming my stomach, and figured one more couldn't hurt. I was already feeling myself relax a little.

That was until I heard a knock at my door, which of course caused Chase to run towards it.

"Once again that isn't for you," I said heading towards it. I took a breath before opening it. And then I was face to face with Magnus.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi," I said back, my eyes roaming over his body, not knowing where to start. I could feel his eyes on me also, and this caused a shiver to work its way across my body.

"This must be Chase," Magnus said bending down to pet him.

"Yes, he's clearly pleased to meet you," I said, laughing as Chase rolled over so Magnus could scratch his stomach.

"I'm glad I've won over one member of the family," he said giving him a final pat before standing back up.

"You'll win the rest over, you've won me over so that's a start," I said grinning.

"And am I glad about that or what," he said, once again letting his eyes move across my body. I could feel parts of myself becoming interested at the attention I was getting as Magnus stood there practically eye fucking me, I really couldn't get a boner after five minutes of him being near me.

"So, umm, I made dinner…" I said, trailing off as he took a step closer.

"Can it be warmed up?" He asked, stepping through the door.

"Yes," I whispered as he shut the door behind him.

"Good," was all he said. There, hardly two feet inside my apartment, Magnus grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, claiming my mouth with his. Or maybe a better way to describe it would be my mouth was _taken_. Magnus wasn't gentle, and neither were the hands at my waist.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered against my lips. "It's been way too long of a wait for that." I agreed by moving my lips back to his, this was not the time for talking. Magnus clearly felt the same way because I soon felt him walking me backward, and his hands moved to the bottom of my shirt. His mouth on mine was ravenous, and as Magnus dipped his tongue between my lips he let out a broken moan.

I brought my hands up to Magnus's face, as I caressed his cheeks I chased the agile tongue back into Magnus's mouth. _He tastes like strawberries, and maybe a little like wine,_ I thought as Magnus's hands slipped up my shirt to lightly trace over my hip bone. I groaned and moved a hand around to the back of Magnus's head, letting my fingers curl into his hair. Finally feeling how soft it was. I gathered Magnus in as close as I could until our hips met, and I could feel that Magnus was just as affected at this as I was. I pulled my head back and pushed my body against the hard one in front of me.

"Naked. I want you naked," Magnus rasped as he pulled on my shirt. "If you want I mean, sorry I'm moving way too fast aren't I?" He asked, trying to pull himself out of his aroused state.

"You're not moving too fast, I think six months is long enough," I laughed. "And I want you naked too, like right now," I stated, moving to reconnect our lips. I took Magnus's full bottom lip between my teeth and pulled it gently before swiping my tongue over it. A hoarse sound came from Magnus's throat as he ran his hands over my back.

"Undress me," I groaned. Magnus quickly complied, pulling the offending shirt from me and throwing it onto the floor, then sliding his hands over my chest. I moved to unfasten the top two buttons of Magnus's shirt, but before I could get any further, Magnus lowered his head and pressed his warm lips to my nipple. I dropped my hands, and let out a shaky sigh.

 _Fuck yes, Magnus._

Sharp teeth nipped over my chest, and then I felt Magnus's tongue flick out across the pointy nub. The second I clutched at the back of Magnus's head, he bit down.

"Oh… _shit,_ Magnus."

I could feel his mouth curve up into a grin against my heated flesh before he moved across to the crease of my arm where he continued to gently bite the skin and muscle of my bicep. I grunted in pleasure at each sharp bite until Magnus lifted his head, and that teasing mouth was back on mine. Then Magnus's hands moved to my waist and then slid around to pull me into full-body contact.

"God, Alec, your skin," Magnus kissed his way across my jaw to my ear. "It's so smooth. It's so lickable."

My head tipped back, exposing my neck for Magnus, and when his lips started sucking on the skin covering my Adam's apple, a rumble left my throat.

Magnus lifted his head. "Do that again."

I felt the lips back against my throat, and I groaned for Magnus, causing a vibration to hum out of him. Then, a wet tongue licked up the side of my neck, and strong teeth sank into my jaw. I lifted my head and stared back at Magnus.

"I want you so fucking bad," Magnus cursed.

"Me too, we've waited long enough," I groaned, rising my hands to his shirt, and instead of bothering to unbutton it, I tore it apart. As the buttons popped free from the material, I yanked Magnus by the edges of his shirt, so our bodies were back to touching.

"Hope you didn't want your shirt."

"Fuck my shirt."

I chuckled, and then asked seriously, "Magnus?"

"Yes?"

Pushing the white material off Magnus's shoulder I relayed my thoughts clearly. "I want to be inside you." I kissed Magnus's neck, and when I got to his ear, I sucked the lobe into my mouth. "I want to hear you shouting my name when I make you come."

" _Shit_ , yes whatever you want," Magnus moaned, grabbing my neck and bringing our lips back together. I felt him buck his hips forwards as I moved my hands to his belt buckle, and when he lifted his head I let my tongue lick into his open mouth.

"So sexy, Magnus. You're so fucking sexy," I mumbled against his lips, I was becoming delirious with need.

"Where to? Bedroom?"

I glanced behind me and my eyes landed on the couch. "No, not close enough. There." I released Magnus and turned to walk over to the black, soft couch. When I stopped in front of it I felt a rush of confidence, and unfastened the button of my pants, then moved my zipper down. I then sat on the couch with my legs spread wide in sexual invitation.

Magnus could hardly take his eyes off me as he kicked his shoes off. Then he was walking towards the couch, his eyes not leaving mine. Once he was standing in front of me I reached up and finally undid his belt, then I let my hands move on to his button, and then his zipper. Magnus figured out what I wanted, and then his pants were gone. I let my gaze travel over his boxers, to the trail of hair leading down to the straining erection that was hardly being contained. When my eyes made their way back up to his, I could see they were black with arousal. Magnus stepped between my legs as I moved to sit at the edge of the couch. I grasped his hips with my hands and pressed my lips to his lower abdomen. I nibbled a little at the warm, caramel coloured skin under my lips, and I felt Magnus's hands knot themselves in my hair. My head was pulled back, and I was left staring up at the man looking down at me.

" _Fuck,_ the things you do to me. You've hardly touched me and I'm already so fucking hard," Magnus breathed. "How do you want to do this?"

"Face-to-face, I want to be able to see you when you come," I whispered. And then before I knew it, my hair was released, and Magnus was straddling my thighs. I groaned as I felt Magnus's cock, which was straining against his boxers, brush against my own. I leaned back on the couch and clutched Magnus's ass, pulling him forward.

As our lips met, Magnus agreed, "Yes, please do that."

I thought about it for around three seconds, and then I moved. With a hand on Magnus's head and one on his ass, I maneuvered us so Magnus was laying flat on his back, and I was hovering over the top of him. Magnus's mouth parted as he stared up at me, and I couldn't help myself from tracing a finger across his top, and then bottom lip.

I shifted on the couch until I was situated between Magnus's thighs, and I felt my own erection line up with the one beneath. Stretching above Magnus's head, I clutched the arm of the couch and started to rock my hips. With eyes full of heated lust, Magnus bent his legs on either side of me and arched up to meet me halfway.

 _This is what it's going to be like,_ I thought as I continued to writhe against Magnus. _When I'm inside him, I'll get to watch every thought and feeling on his face._

Magnus's hand then wrapped around me, and his hands slid inside my pants to fondle my ass. Desperate to taste the mouth inches from my own, I glided my tongue between Magnus's lips. I went crazy as the thighs on either side of my waist tensed, and Magnus lifted his body up to drag against my own.

With a grunt I lifted my head, "Oh _hell,"_ as Magnus's fingers crept between my ass cheeks, bringing me in even closer.

" _Damn,_ Alec. Feels good," Magnus praised.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I pushed back and knelt between the spread legs in front of me. As I looked down at the man laying back on the couch my mouth practically watered. Magnus was irresistible, and I couldn't wait to get inside him.

I watched as Magnus slid a hand into his boxers to stroke his erection, teasing me further.

"God, look at you," I groaned.

"Look at _you_ ," Magnus retorted, his voice pitched-low.

Magnus's eyes grew heavy as I extended my arm and curled my fingers into the elastic of the black cotton, preparing to free Magnus's cock. With a husky groan of relief, Magnus quickly raised his legs to allow room so I could pull the fabric off, and throw it aside.

"Get naked, Alec."

I quickly stood up and removed my remaining clothes. As my erection came into view I moved to the side table and grabbed a condom and some lube I stored there. You never know when you might need them.

I kept my eyes on Magnus the entire time I sheathed my cock, once I unsnapped the lid to the lube Magnus widened his legs, and I got back onto the couch. Bracing one of my arms over him so I could lean back. As our bodies finally brushed against each other, Magnus brought his hands around to grip my ass, bringing his thick shaft against my own.

"Ah, you like that?" I asked, continuing to thrust down on him.

"Yes, I fucking like it."

"Good, then you'll love it when I slide my fingers inside you," I groaned out.

"Fucking hell. _Do it,"_ Magnus implored.

My free hand burrowed down between us, and my slick palm gave Magnus's shaft a firm stroke, making Magnus's back come up from the couch. I didn't linger there though. I then trailed my fingers down until I was probing his hole.

Magnus closed his eyes as I hesitantly massaged my fingertips over the puckered skin. I took pleasure in looking Magnus in the eye as I slowly slid my index finger inside his body.

I didn't think it would be as sexy as it was, looking down at Magnus as I pulled my finger out, only to slip it inside again. I then slowly removed it, only to add a second one. As I watched the quiet man below me, I slowly pushed forward until my fingers were all the way inside Magnus, and then I stopped.

"What would make this better for you?"

Magnus's eyes widened slightly. "It's pretty perfect as is, but if you like, pull them out and push them back in _real_ slow. Then, come down here and kiss me."

I watched in fascination as I slowly did what Magnus had instructed.

 _"_ _Ah,"_ Magnus moaned.

"Again?" I asked. My own cock now aching with the need to bury itself where my fingers were.

"Again," Magnus approved even though my fingers were already moving.

I angled down over him, bringing up Magnus's left leg until it was pushed against his chest, and then I took his mouth in an unyielding kiss.

"I want you so bad," I rasped against his mouth. Magnus smiled as his hips shoved up towards my fingers.

"Then, take me."

Removing my fingers from the snug heat of Magnus's body, I kissed him again before quickly moving back to kneel and grab the bottle of lube. I tried to calm my breathing, but when Magnus's lips parted and he said, "I can't wait to feel you inside me," it was no use.

I gripped both of Magnus's calves and hauled him down the couch until he was directly between my legs where he needed to be. I took my cock in my hand and lined myself up with Magnus's hole, and then I hooked my arm under Magnus's leg, bending it back slightly so I had a better view of what I was about to do.

I pressed against the rim of Magnus's body, and then looked up to see that Magnus's eyes were closed. He seemed to be waiting for me to push forward. Meeting with the initial resistance of Magnus's body, my heartbeat quickened as I flexed my hips, and the muscle gave way, allowing me to sink inside.

I heard a rumble come from Magnus as I sank in deeper. Once I was fully seated inside I checked to make sure that the man under me was okay.

"Move," Magnus moaned. "Please move." I looked down at the man who was slowly falling apart and took in his shaft laying rigid against his stomach, I then withdrew and surged back into his body.

My eyes were glued to what was going on between Magnus's legs. It felt mind-blowing.

" _Fuck,"_ I groaned out. Then I felt Magnus's hands in my hair, grabbing me to bring me down closer. I came to him, placing an arm on the couch and groaned when Magnus wrapped a leg around my waist. When Magnus took my mouth with his, he engaged me in a tongue-thrusting kiss that drove me wild.

Our tongues met while my thick length moved in and out of Magnus. His left leg was still hooked over my arm, and I pushed it back against his body, spreading him apart. As I did Magnus let out a throaty curse.

I stopped moving completely and asked through laboured breaths. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. Hell no. You're just so…so," Magnus panted. "It's intense this way."

"Yes, it really is," I said, brushing my hands through his hair.

"Do it again," Magnus urged.

I drew my hips back and then punched them forward into him, and this time I watched Magnus's face for a reaction, and he gave it to me.

Magnus bared his teeth and arched his back, demanding, "Again. Do it again. _Harder."_

I stared down at the man I was working my cock in and out of. Magnus had shut his eyes and was stroking his own erection as I pounded into him. Over and over I slid inside Magnus, and each time I bottomed out and my balls hit Magnus's body, I thought I'd come right then and there.

I leaned down over Magnus and slid so far inside that I felt like I would split the man in two. Instead of complaining, Magnus just urged me to do it harder and faster. So, I did, and as I connected our mouths I knew I'd never experience anything like this before.

I felt as though I was truly inside this man in every conceivable way, including his mind, and what an experience it was. Watching every expression of lust, want, and pure need cross Magnus's face was like a wet dream come to life.

 _He's gorgeous._

Magnus's cock was long and stout and dripping all over his stomach. It amazed me that Magnus was getting off, considering how hard I was thrusting into him, but Magnus was, and I loved every hard hip-fucking moment of it.

It wasn't until Magnus craned his neck to watch as I slid inside, that I felt my climax race down my spine. I needed and wanted release, but I wanted Magnus to first.

"I need to come," I told the man beneath me. "But I want to watch you."

"Hard and fast. Give it to me as hard and fast as you can."

I hooked Magnus's other leg with my free arm and braced myself on the cushions by Magnus's sides, and I started to fuck the guy like I'd been dreaming of doing ever since the first time we got off to each other on the phone.

Hard and fast, as requested, I slid into Magnus, and Magnus's ass clung to me on every withdraw. My breathing came faster with every flex of my hips, and as my eyes locked with Magnus's, I felt the hand in my hair twist as Magnus jerked his cock with the other.

"Ah, Alec. _Fuck!"_ he shouted.

I watched avidly as Magnus came in a sticky mess all over his own hand and stomach as I continued to tunnel into him. Magnus continued to curse as my hips repeatedly made quick shallow digs inside him.

As Magnus's breathing calmed, he raised his arms back over the couch, with his cock lying against his body now covered in cum.

That was all the visual I needed. I gasped as I slammed into him again, and watched as Magnus lazily ran his gaze over me. He then reached up to trace my chest, then my nipples. As soon as his warm, wet fingers touched my flesh, my lips parted and I shouted a loud satisfied sound as I finally came inside him.

As my breathing slowed I slowly withdrew, dropping the condom onto the floor.

"Fuck," I managed in a shaky breath.

"You can say that again," Magnus sighed, fully satisfied. "Come here."

I leaned down over Magnus, who brought his legs up to entwine them with mine, and our bodies joined together with the sticky evidence of what just happened sliding between us. Magnus took my mouth in a sensual kiss.

When he pulled back, he whispered against my lips, "That was phenomenal."

"Hmm," I hummed in agreement against his mouth. "All it takes is six months of pent up sexual tension to result in mind-blowing sex."

"Though I never plan to wait that long ever again, it was still worth it," Magnus said, before capturing my lips again. We continued trading lazy kisses until the mess between us couldn't be ignored any longer.

"We really need to take a shower," I said.

"You're right, I do feel pretty gross," Magnus said laughing.

"Come on, let's go," I said getting up, and then pulling him with me.

"And then food? 'Cause I have worked up quite an appetite," Magnus said grinning.

"I'll keep you fuelled, don't worry," I promised. "But first we need to get cleaned up."

 **000**

"I still can't believe you're actually here," I said later that night. We were both curled up on the couch with plates piled with food.

"Really? Not even after what happened on this couch, and then in the shower," Magnus said grinning. "I'm real, don't worry. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't let you leave at this point," I said. I was truly happy at this moment, happier than I could remember myself being in the last six months. I didn't want it to ever end.

"I would gladly become your prisoner," he said, leaning over to kiss me.

"Mmmm, good."

"Do you think your dog is scared after what happened earlier?" Magnus asked, glancing down at Chase who was sitting in front of the couch.

"I think he'll be fine, I don't remember him being in the room," I said, hoping he hadn't seen Magnus and me fucking. "But I'll just give him a treat and then all will be forgiven."

"The life of a dog is grand," Magnus said. We continued eating in silence for a few moments before Magnus spoke up again.

"So you don't have any other plans this weekend, do you?"

"Of course not, I plan to spend all day tomorrow with you. Preferably in bed," I said winking. "Though I'll have to leave you Monday to go to work."

"Yeah that's no problem, I'll have to go back home then anyway. Clean up, and then get everything in order before I go back to work," he said.

"Are you looking forward to going back, it's been a while since you've been there," I asked, grabbing my glass of wine.

"I am, I've missed it, and of course my colleagues. Though I am going to miss London, those students were a great bunch of kids," Magnus said thinking back to them.

"Yeah from what you told me they seemed pretty great."

"I just hope I get good ones once I get back in September."

"I'm sure you will, and I'm sure your family is excited to see you again."

"Yeah they will be, they've already said I have to come to dinner on Monday. They would have said this weekend, but they knew I was already busy," he said glancing over at me.

"You told your parents about me?"

"Of course, they've been bugging me forever about finding someone to settle down with, now that I've found that guy, of course I had to tell them," he said, blushing a little.

"So I take it we're officially dating now?" I asked smiling.

"Hell yes we are," he said leaning over to kiss me, which was hard to do with how much I was grinning.

"I told my family about you also, and I may have said you'd come to dinner on Thursday, if that's alright with you," I said once we broke apart.

"You want me to meet everyone?" He asked, shocked that it was so soon. "I would love to, I've been dying to meet Izzy. And of course everyone else."

"Well Izzy will be the more excited one, but I just know they'll all love you."

"I hope so, it would suck if your mom hated me."

"She'll be just as thrilled that I've found someone as well," I said moving closer to him.

"I'm really happy we've found each other, if not for our sake then for our parent's sake," Magnus said laughing, but I could tell he really did mean it. I lowered my head and rested it against his chest, everything about this just felt… _right_ , and I would be happy to just sit like this forever.

* * *

The following morning I woke up with a raging hard-on and a warm tongue on the inside of my thigh. With my eyes still closed, I slowly spread my legs further apart and felt my mouth tug into a smile as a low laugh reached my ears.

"Morning there."

I opened my eyes and looked down to where Magnus's chin was resting on my thigh.

"I really must still be dreaming, but I hope I don't wake up," I said sighing.

"I wonder what I could do to convince you otherwise," Magnus mused before licking across one of my balls.

My hips arched upward towards the teasing tongue as I groaned. "Okay you got me, I'm awake, but definitely don't stop doing that."

Magnus opened his mouth again, and this time drew his tongue across the base of my cock. Then Magnus raised his head and winked up at me. He shifted to place his hands on the sheets next to my hips, raising up over me.

"I really want to suck you off," Magnus moaned, looking down at my throbbing cock.

"God, yes, please do," I pleaded. I reached down and pointed my erection up at Magnus, who then lowered his head and sucked the tip into his mouth. I let out a heavy sigh and raised one of my arms behind my head, plumping the pillow up, so I could watch what was going on between my legs.

Magnus was on his knees, and I watched as a hand brushed my thigh, and then a firm hand grabbed the base of my cock, then Magnus's hot mouth finally drew me inside until his nose was touching my abdomen.

 _Holy fuck!_ I thought as I raised my hips and moved my free hand to the back of Magnus's head.

Magnus removed his lips and started to suck on the swollen head. Then he flicked his eyes to mine as he swirled his tongue around the slit, and then licked his way down the underside of my shaft until he reached my balls. With a quick swipe over them, he came back up and swallowed me to the root.

"Oh _shit_ , Magnus," I called out as I palmed the silky black hair in my hand.

Magnus dew back up and off me, despite my whimpers of protest. With a demonic grin, he darted his tongue out and tickled the underside of my cock. "I love sucking on you."

I closed my eyes, figuring that was the only way I would last more than the thirty seconds I thought I had left due to Magnus's teasing. I bent my left leg back and widened my straddle, pushing myself closer to the mouth on me. Magnus groaned between my legs so I figured he approved of this new position.

Magnus lowered his head once again and took one of my balls into his mouth. As he gently sucked on the sac of skin I grunted, and when he pulled his mouth away and released the tender flesh, I couldn't help but sigh. Magnus repeated this move several times, only stopping to lick across the base of my solid erection.

A few minutes later I felt the tip of his tongue touch my rim. I felt myself tense from the shock, and my eyes flew open to meet Magnus's.

"Trust me," he said grinning. Then he blew a breath of air over the wet skin he just licked, and I felt my ass clench as I cursed. I flopped back down onto the pillow in defeat, and Magnus repeated the move, flicking his tongue out to tease.

"Fuck, _Magnus,"_ I groaned out, moving my hips up for more.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make you lose your fucking mind," he promised.

I felt Magnus lower himself onto the mattress, and with a finger against my ass, he licked around my hole. I gasped and my hand went to my cock, squeezing it so I wouldn't come, then I slowly moved my hand along it. Just because I didn't want to come yet, doesn't mean I didn't need some sort of friction.

Magnus pushed my leg up a little higher so he got a better angle, and tongued his way up to my balls which he sucked one into his mouth as he pushed a finger inside me. I shouted his name, but all Magnus did was suck and kiss his way back to where his finger was penetrating me and sucked around it.

" _Ah,_ your mouth is going to kill me." Just then Magnus shoved his finger back inside, and _fuck_ , he grazed over my prostate causing my ass to clench and my hips to snap back hard.

Magnus continued fingering me while his tongue devoured me, and it took less than a minute for me to come on a loud bark, my cum shooting over my stomach and chest. I felt Magnus remove his mouth and fingers from my body, before crawling up and licking the cum from my navel to my nipple. I got my breathing to somewhat normal and opened my eyes to find Magnus hovering over me.

"Morning," I said grinning, fully satiated. Magnus smiled back and then moved to kiss me, only stopping an inch from my lips, probably wondering if I would want to kiss him after he just licked cum off me. But I didn't care, so I grabbed the back of his head and aggressively smashed our lips together.

"That was the best way to wake up," I said once we broke apart.

"Agreed, I'm glad you liked it," Magnus said smiling.

"Do you want me to…?" I asked, trailing my hands down his side.

"Do you really expect me to suck you off and not end up coming from it?" He asked, laying down beside me.

"You came from getting me off?" I asked, shocked and also pleased.

"Hell yeah I did, there was no way I wasn't going to," he said looking over at me. "But I'll let you repay the favour another time."

"Good, because I really want to taste you," I purred, moving to kiss him again.

"You'll be the death of me Alec," Magnus said against my lips.

"A good death I hope."

"The best." We lay there for the next few minutes before I became aware of my need to get cleaned up.

"I'm going to be having a lot of showers this weekend," I said before standing up.

"I hope so," Magnus said getting up as well. "How about I make some breakfast while you clean up?"

"That sounds wonderful," I said, kissing his cheek before heading into the bathroom. There I proceeded to fall back against the door and swoon like I was a lovesick teenage girl. Though the feelings were pretty close. I didn't think this guy could get any more perfect.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, even though it was basically just lemon filled, but those are always needed now and then. But finally Magnus and Alec together! :) I'll be back on Wednesday with the next chapter…which will, unfortunately, be the last one…I know I'm sorry, but this story is coming to an end…**


	14. Everything

**So I know this was suppose to be uploaded yesterday, but there was way too much going on and I ended up forgetting, sorry! But anyway, this is the last chapter of this story, which I know is sad. I do hope you enjoy it, and I will let you get on with the reading :)**

* * *

"Your dinner was absolutely amazing," Magnus told my mom.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you like it," she said, clearly pleased.

I was wrong, with what I thought over the weekend, he could indeed become more perfect. This whole week had been wonderful, and of course we'd hardly spent anytime apart from one another. This was definitely the honeymoon faze, and it was a miracle that we actually left the apartment this week. We went out for dinner, we went to the movies, we went to the park with Chase. Finally being able to do couplely things was taking over our heads, and we wanted to do them all.

Magnus of course charmed my mom in the first ten minutes of meeting her, and now she was glad I never hit it off with any of the guys she tried to hook me up with.

"I'm just going to say again how thankful I am that you didn't listen to me," my mom said laughing.

"Well you weren't happy while I was doing it, but you have to admit you tried a little too hard trying to set me up," I said.

"I tried as hard as any mother would, I just wanted you to be happy. Which now you clearly are," she said looking over at Magnus.

"I told you he would be a keeper," I said to her.

"Next time I should just listen to you," she said, before standing up from the table. "I'm going to gather dessert, how about you all head into the living room."

We followed her direction and got up, heading into the room. Izzy stopped beside Magnus on our way.

"I'm just glad you got here when you did, now Alec won't be able to say no when I tell him about the party I'm having next week," she said grinning as we sat down on the couches.

"I can still say no," I told her, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh no you won't," Magnus cut in. "This is going to be a seriously insane event, models always throw the best parties. We're going."

"I knew I was going to like you," Izzy said grinning. "Do you want to come shopping with me?"

"Oh my god, really. You want to go out with me!?" Magnus exclaimed. "I would love that, we're going to have so much fun, and I'm sure you know all the best places to go."

"Oh god, now there's two of them," I groaned, hiding behind my hands.

"Have fun with that bro," Jace said, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh yes, thanks for your concern."

"Alec, I am just so happy you found him. I always hoped you'd date someone interesting," Izzy said grinning.

"Well I'm glad I chose a guy who you can make your best friend," I said sarcastically, though I was happy they were getting along. Jace seemed to like him also, but of course he couldn't really jump into the conversation of shoes they were currently having.

"I have coffee, and pastries," my mom said coming back into the room.

"You really didn't have to go to this much trouble," Magnus said, as the trays were placed on the coffee table.

"Oh it was no trouble at all, and it's not everyday I get to meet my sons new boyfriend," she said as she started pouring coffee.

"So was it hard having to wait six months to actually see each other in person?" Jace asked. "I mean, I know it was hard for Alec, but how was it for you?"

"Of course it was hard, and frustrating at times. I've never been in a long distance relationship before, let alone one where I hadn't actually been in the same room as the guy," Magnus said, taking a sip of his coffee. "But there was just something about Alec that made me keep talking to him, I felt something between us that I didn't want to let go of." I looked down at my coffee, not used to someone caring this much.

"It was definitely worth the wait though, seeing Alec, and not through a computer screen, was the best feeling in the world. Only compared to being with him," he said, taking my hand in his.

"You just always know what to say," I said, brining his hand up to my lips to give it a soft kiss.

"It's one of my many talents," he whispered. "Just like being the best boyfriend in the world will be." I didn't have anything to say to that, since it was true after only a week. I could only imagine what time would do.

* * *

"How was shopping?" I asked when Magnus walked into the kitchen. He had come to my apartment caring bags of god knows what, which he dumped in the middle of my living room, so I could only guess it went well.

"It was amazing, truly. Isabelle has such an eye when it comes to fashion, which makes sense, but I've never been shopping with a model before. Most of the stores we went into she's worn their clothes in magazines, so they treated us like royalty," he said sighing.

"Maybe you should become a model," I teased, though he _was_ gorgeous enough to be one.

"No, I think I'll just hang off your sister," he said. "I got the most amazing suit for the party tomorrow night, I'll only give you a hint on what it'll look like."

"Okay, what's the hint?"

"Red, but like a sexy smooth red. You won't be able to keep your eyes off me," he said winking.

"I wouldn't be able to anyway, but you in red will just be dangerous," I said, moving to kiss him.

"Oh I plan to be, dangerous on the dance floor," he said, striking a pose.

"You really are silly," I said laughing.

"You'll be out there dancing with me," he said.

"Oh no I won't be, I can't dance, trust me. It'll be safer if I just watch you."

"Come on," he whined. "You have to dance with me, I'm sure you're just fine. Plus, how else will I be able to grind up against you, and show you how amazing my hips are."

"I'm sure I could come up with another way you can show me how great your hips are," I said, shivering at the thought.

"First I'll show you with my dancing skill, then I'll show you in the bedroom," he purred, grinning as I sighed.

"Fine, you win, I'll dance with you. But I won't like it," I said pouting.

"Oh I assure you that you will," he said, before taking my pout between his lips.

* * *

"Izzy, you look gorgeous," Magnus called out. "I am glad we went with that dress, the gold goes so well with your skin."

"I know right, I feel like a princess," Izzy said smiling. "And you look positively amazing as well, you better watch yourself here."

"Don't worry I'll keep him close," I said, pulling him closer towards me. "And he's right, you really do look beautiful Izzy."

"Thanks, and you look amazing too Alec. You have the whole James Bond look going on," she said letting her eyes sweep over me.

"Well now I have two fashion experts dressing me, so I think I'm in good hands from now on," I teased.

"That you are babe, that you are," Magnus said draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well I have to go make the rounds, but get some drinks and I'll meet up with you later," Izzy said before heading off.

"Come on, the one good thing about these parties is the bar," I said leading Magnus over to it.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked, looking Magnus over.

"I'll have a sex on the beach, and my boyfriend will have a glass of your best white," Magnus said grinning.

"You know my order, clearly we're meant for each other," I said.

"Well you do drink wine like a fish, so I figured it was my best bet," he said.

"And also, the bartender was totally checking you out," I told him.

"I know, why do you think I slipped in that you're my boyfriend. Gotta let him know I'm already spoken for."

"Aww aren't you cute," I said, moving in to kiss him. When we broke apart the bartender was back with our drinks.

"Well now he definitely knows your taken," I laughed, grabbing my glass.

 **000**

The rest of the night past by fairly pain free, in comparison to all the other parties I've been to I'd say this one was pretty great. Though that may have had more to do with the guy I was with than anything else, but he did make everything seem more fun.

It was adorable watching him fan out from all the models and celebrities that crowded the space, and he even got talking with a few of them. I had hoped that all the drinks, and all the new people would make him forget about making me dance with him, but that was not the case.

"Come on Alec, time to hit the dance floor," he said pulling me up from the couch. I had had quite a lot to drink by that point, so the thought of dancing wasn't as scary as it normally would have been. So I followed him to a relatively clear spot.

"So, all you have to do is follow my lead," he said placing my hands on his hips, and then his went to curl around my neck, bringing me closer towards him. If dancing meant I would be pressed up against him, then I wasn't going to complain.

"Now just move when I do," he said as his hips started to sway, immediately causing heat to spread through my body. Magnus really did know how to dance, everything about the way he moved was so sensual, and all pure thoughts left my mind.

I griped his hips a little tighter, and pulled us closer, which got rid of that pesky distance between us. It was crazy, but the feel of Magnus's slowly grinding his hips against mine had me basically panting, heat was swirling around my body, and I started to move my hips with his. Which caused a pathetic groan to escape my lips.

"Someone seems interested in my dancing," Magnus teased, rolling his hips into mine. I gasped and clung to him harder. Here we were, in public, and all I could think of was tearing this mans clothes off. Before anymore noise left me, I reached up and tugged Magnus's lips down to mine. The moment our lips touched it was like a fire was ignited, and Magnus's tongue forcefully dipped into mine. He moved his hands to my hips, gripping them harder and pulling us even closer together. I pressed my lips harder against his, and felt him moan, and then I felt his hands move down to my ass, giving it a small squeeze.

My mind went back to what Magnus said in the kitchen, about after we danced he would show me his hips in the bedroom. I groaned against his mouth, and thrusted up into him. Magnus bit my lip from the force of it, and that made me lose it. I needed this man, right now.

"We need to go home," I breathed out. All Magnus did was nod, and then he was taking my hand and pulling me off the dance floor. I would call Izzy tomorrow, right now I needed to get this man naked.

 **000**

The second the door closed behind us in my apartment Magnus was on me. I was momentarily caught off guard, so it was easy for him to push me back against the door. Our mouths immediately connected in a molten kiss, and I groaned as Magnus's hands moved straight down to my more than interested cock.

My head hit the door, and Magnus released my mouth as he pushed the jacket from my shoulders.

"God I want you," Magnus breathed against my neck.

"Then please take me," I groaned, feeling Magnus's fingers start unbuttoning my shirt. I rested my head against the door as Magnus placed his teeth along my jaw and sank them into the flesh. He then worked his way up to my ear with several bites and then sucked on my earlobe.

"I want to make you feel so damn good," he whispered into my ear. I moaned at that and my arousal intensified.

"Bedroom, now," I managed to get out. As Magnus stepped away I shrugged out of my unbuttoned shirt and tossed it on the floor as I moved away from the door, and followed the man who was now walking backwards down the hall.

My eyes didn't leave Magnus as we continues through the apartment. With each step back Magnus took, I was advancing towards him. I watched as Magnus reached down and removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them both aside, just like I had.

I had to physically hold myself back, and let my gaze wander over what had just been exposed. We then finally entered the bedroom, and I stood there at the door as I slowly unbuttoned my pants, watching Magnus's eyes followed my hands.

I then stepped forward until we were chest-to chest and face-to-face. I groaned as Magnus then ran his palm over my abdomen and lower still into my open pants. When Magnus's hand found me, my mouth opened and a hoarse sound left my throat.

"Alec? Please get into your bed… _now."_

I wrapped an arm around Magnus, grabbed his ass hard, and walked the man backward towards the bed. I stopped though, not wanting to get into it with my pants still on.

I released my hold on Magnus, and stepped away, kicking off my shows, and then making quick work of removing the pants and boxers that were left covering me. Once I was complete naked, I brought my eyes back to Magnus, expecting the same from him. But no, he was standing exactly where I'd left him, but now he was kneading his erection through his pants as he let his eyes move over me.

That sight alone almost brought me to my knees. Then Magnus stepped towards me, and reached out a hand. I felt his fingertips connect with my nipple. He then skimmed his fingers down over my other nipple, across my pec, and then traced over my ribs farther south of the V of my groin where he flirted lightly.

"This really turns me on," Magnus admitted.

"You _touching_ me there is really turning me on," I groaned out.

Magnus lifted his other hand and traced down the other side until his fingers were touching my pubic hair. I couldn't help myself, I moved my hands to Magnus neck and hauled him forward, pressing our mouths together. I grunted when I felt two hands wrap around my erection. As my tongue touched Magnus's, I propelled my hips into the hands holding me, and my body shuddered when one of those hands moved to fondle my balls. I tore my mouth away, panting I dropped my head back so I could concentrate on the hands on my body.

But then Magnus took his hands off me, against my protest, and took a small step back, walking around until he was behind me. I then felt Magnus place his hands on my hips and pull me back, so my naked ass was against the erection constricted in his pants.

"Oh shit," I rasped as Magnus rolled his hips against mine. He then put his lips against my shoulder and smoothed his hands around to trace the V down to my ready and willing cock. Stroking a fist up my enlarged length, Magnus bit the shoulder under his mouth, hard, and bucked his hips forward.

"I can't wait to fuck you," he whispered into my ear.

I spun around, and leaned in to take his mouth. The second our lips met, Magnus's parted, and I dipped my tongue inside. Stepping closer I rested my hands on Magnus's sides as the kiss intensified, and desire mounted.

I could feel Magnus's pants on my skin as my cock wedged between us, and Magnus's remained confined inside. I pushed my hand down and grappled with the button and then lowered the zipper, all the while sucking on Magnus's tongue.

Once I parted his pants, I slid my palm around Magnus's waist, where I dipped my fingers inside his boxers. When Magnus's hands grasped my ass, I smiled against his mouth and made sure to stroke a finger down the warm crease of his ass.

"Ah," Magnus moaned, pulling his lips away. Tracing my finger farther down, I moved back in, so I could gnaw on Magnus's jaw. I placed my lips under his chin, and then started to bite him, just like he did to me earlier.

The hands on my own ass were shaping the muscle there as I made my way up to Magnus's ear, "I need you inside me."

"And I need to be there."

My eyes slid closed for a second as I tried to calm myself down, but Magnus was hell bent on that not happening. The strong fingers behind me crept between my cheeks and began lightly spreading me. I could feel my patience running thin, "There's condoms and lube in the drawer beside the bed."

But Magnus wasn't listening. He was too busy moving his hips against me, and I was quickly going out of my mind as the erotic massage continued. Magnus kept making a sexy grunt-like noise every time our cocks met.

"Magnus?" Glazed eyes found mine.

"You're fucking sexy when your turned on, you know that?"

"So are you," Magnus voiced in a tone that had dropped several spine-tingling octaves.

"Do you have condoms, and lube?" He asked, I laughed because he clearly hadn't been listening.

"As I said, they're in the drawer beside my bed," I turned out of his hold and walked over, taking them out and placing them on the bed. When I turned back around it was just in time to see Magnus push his pants and boxers off his hips and kick them aside. I focused on the thick, veiny erection pointing out in front of his body, and I felt my ass clench.

Magnus then walked over to where I was standing, and reached down to grab the condom.

"Get in the bed."

"Bossy are you?"

Magnus ripped open the silver square, "Horny," he said as he pulled out the condom, and reached down to roll it on. "I feel horny." I groaned at this, and quickly climbed up onto the bed. I laid down on the middle and bent my knees up until my feet were flat, and Magnus could see everything. Then Magnus got onto the bed and maneuvered himself between my knees. He then reached down to stroke along my shaft.

"Fuck, just get inside me, please," I pleaded, desperate for him at this point. Magnus moved closer and captured my mouth in a hot kiss. Then he moved away and reached over to grab the bottle of lube. I watched as he moved closer and poured the cool, clear liquid into his palm. I was so aroused at the thought of what was about to happen, that I was in danger of shooting my load before the fun really started.

Magnus thew the bottle aside and leaned over me, then his fingers lightly grazed up the underside of my engorged length. I slid my fingers through his hair, pulling him down until our lips met. As soon as I felt those slippery fingers encircle me, my hips lifted up off the bed. I could feel Magnus grin against my mouth.

I pushed my tongue between Magnus's lips, and my body heated up as the hand between us pumped faster. I could feel Magnus's own arousal pressing straight and upright against me. Then he released me, and Magnus moved his fingers to my ass, and then the sensitive crevasse until he was firmly pressed against my eager hole.

My breath was coming in short, quick bursts as Magnus slowly slid his left index finger inside me.

"Magnus," I hissed out between my teeth.

"This feels good huh, having my finger inside you," he breathed.

"Hell yes, add another one," I moaned.

Magnus pulled his finger back and pushed forward. This time he allowed his finger to go as far as possible, making my hips snap up and off the bed. Then he pulled back and when his fingers left me, he leaned down and look my mouth is a quick kiss.

I pressed our lips harder against each other, while Magnus rubbed his sheathed rod over me. With lust riding us both, I panted against his lips, "Move back a minute."

I was then maneuvering myself onto my stomach and then onto my hands and knees. Looking over my shoulder, I found Magnus's eyes on my ass while he desperately milked his cock. I groaned.

"Two fingers would be amazing right now," I said, staring at him. Magnus jolted back to life, and he immediately pressed the tips of his fingers back to where I needed them. A whistle of air left me as he eased them inside, and I couldn't help but push back into them. Soon Magnus was finger fucking me, but that just wasn't enough at this point.

"I need you inside me," I groaned out. Magnus wasted no time, no doubt just as eager as I was. I heard him as he grabbed more lube, and I squeezed my dick to gain more control. Then I felt Magnus's hand smooth over my ass, and spread my cheeks apart. Then his tip touched my rim, the heat from his body penetrated the latex, and I closed my eyes from the intense want swirling around me. He then carefully began to move. I wasn't having that, and drove my entire body backwards. Magnus's cock slid past the ring of muscle, and I almost swallowed my tongue from the pleasure I got. I kept moving until I felt him bottom out.

Magnus flattened his palm over my tailbone and ran it up my spine until he reached my shoulder which he squeezed as he drew his hips back. Sliding his cock out, he then reversed the movement and thrust back in.

"Oh fuck," was all I heard. Then his hand moved from my shoulder and rested on the bed, and this was when he really started to move.

"Magnus…damn," I groaned out, as he started kissing my ear. I could feel his thighs tensing against my own as he pushed back against me in a steady rhythm, and I turned my head so our mouths could meet in a tongue thrusting kiss.

"Jesus, Magnus. Harder," I cried out. Magnus then moved back up to his knees and placed both hands on my hips. Magnus withdrew, and then slammed back inside me, hard. As he picked up speed, he curled down over me, and placed both of his palms on the mattress beside me. Over and over Magnus pounded into me, and every time he did, my body chased him. I craved his cock.

"Fucking hell Magnus, that's it," I cried out. I was losing my mind, as I felt Magnus's sweaty chest against my back and then his hand as he reached down to rapidly pump my cock.

"Alec!" He shouted.

Magnus continued jamming his hips into mine, driving further into my ass on every hard downward slide. Magnus pushed himself on his arms, and grabbed my hips once again. I looked back and caught the eyes of the man who was sliding into my with each sure thrust. Then his hips started those fast, shallow digs that, _fuck,_ hit exactly the right spot.

Our mouths met again as we continued going at each other like we've been waiting for years, instead of a few hours.

It only took a few minutes, but I could feel my climax race down my spine to start the familiar ache in my balls. Behind me Magnus's hips moved with much more urgency, and the fingers on my hips threatened to bruise as Magnus shouted out an obscenity, and his climax hit him hard. It didn't take anything more than knowing Magnus had just come for me to join him, coming in a hot spray over my hands and sheets.

As Magnus pulled out of me, I winced slightly at the loss of pressure and shifted, so I was laying on my stomach. When I felt Magnus's chest and groin pressing along my back, I smiled into the pillow.

"Holy shit," I heard, followed by a chuckle.

"I know, we're so good together," I breathed.

"We're amazing together," Magnus whispered, before rolling off me. I turned to lay on my back, then smiled when Magnus put his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him.

"I'm really glad everyone made me try online dating, I couldn't imagine not having you in my life," I said, emotion lacing my voice.

"I'm grateful for that as well," Magnus said kissing the top of my head. "I'm insanely glad I got matched with you." I smiled and kissed his chest, leaving my head on it as I listened to his breathing grow softer. My eyes closed, and this was the moment I had been searching for, complete and utter bliss. I was almost asleep when I heard Magnus whisper, "You're my favourite."

"Your favourite what?" I asked, not fully understanding what he meant.

"Oh, well," I could hear him stammer, clearly he wasn't expecting me to say anything. I almost told him to forget it when he started up again. "Well, just that. My favourite pair of eyes to look into. My favourite name to see appear on my phone. My favourite way to spend a day. Fill in the blank blue eyes…I left it at favourite for a reason."

"You're my favourite too then," I whispered back.

* * *

 **The End. I want to thank everyone who read/favourited/followed/reviewed this story, you guys are awesome :) I do hope you enjoyed reading this. Of course I'm in the process of writing another story, and I wish I could say it will be uploaded sooner than this one…but between work and school I doubt that very much. But I just wanted to let you know that there will be more stories to look forward to. So thank you again for reading this, and I will be back when I'm finished a new story :) Until then, bye lovelies!**


End file.
